Reality Of What It May Seem
by KSTaki
Summary: AU Imagine what would it be like if Lok, Sophie, Dante & Zhalia were the same age? Would there be a different…or in fact if you put the twist. They have no knowledge of Titans or Seekers yet somehow they are still caught in mess of Seekers & Titans world.
1. C1 PartOne Legend Begin With A Twist

**I don't own Huntik Secret & Seeker or anything. I had this idea for a while but was not that sure if I should write it so…yeah…hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Legend Begin With A Twist<p>

Venice Preparation Academy, History Classroom– = (Location) Venice, Italy

Inside one of the classroom, filled with students who were having their final history class before their final tomorrow. Everyone would think they were normal students who are in school just to get a good education however it seem like fate was not being fair for today the lives of four individual will change forever.

A young blond boy who around 15 year old dress in blue long sleeves shirt along with white jacket and jeans and brown belt, was taking a short nap during his class and somehow it did not bother the teacher but it bother the person sitting next to him. A young dark blue-haired female who was also 15 was dress in a pink singlet, long green sleeves shirt and jeans with a brown belt, was partially listening to the teacher talking but at the same time was glancing at the person sitting beside her groaning . As she was seriously annoyed that he was sleeping during the class and the last class before the final.

While infront of them were two other students. A young brown with hint of red colour hair guy dress in long dark grey sleeves shirt and light trousers, was writing down the notes that the teacher was talking. While as the young light brown hair girl dress in dark red sleeves shirt and a dark red skirt with a white cloth tie around her waist, was apparently doing the same thing as young dark blue-haired female partially listening to the teacher and having her eye on the person sitting next to her.

Just then the bell rang and immediately the young blond boy got a shock of his life that he jump up only to hit his head on the table. "Ow…."he claims while his partner was rolling her eyes at his reaction.

"All right and that what you need to know for the final exam see you tomorrow" the teacher said and soon everyone started packing their stuffs.

"Wait…class is over?" the young blond boy asked in surprise clearly unaware he had been sleeping that long.

"Well if you count waking up to your alarm clock which is the bell then yes class is over" the young dark blue-haired female sarcastically mentions as she place her note away into her bag.

It took the young blond boy for a while to realizes his company was leaving that he immediately packs all his stuff into his brown sling bag.

"Hey Zhalia wait up!" yell the young blond boy who was running toward his company who appears to be waiting for him at the door.

"If you were much slower than that Lok I would have left you behind" she comments as both of them left the room.

"Ha…sorry but Zhalia you wouldn't have guess what I dream about…" he said only to stop when he accidentally bang into a brown hair boy wearing glasses who look completely like a nerd.

"Watch it Indi!" the brown hair boy yelled only for Lok to be laugh at by both male and female students around the area.

"Ignore them" said Zhalia who pull Lok along who just groans as he hates it when people laugh at him for just a small mistake.

"So…are you going to guess what I dreamt about?" Lok continues his conversation while Zhalia who seem to practically uninterested sigh.

"It not that hard to figure out what you dream about especially how you been watching all those Indiana Jones Movies last night" she comment that got Lok surprises she actually knew what he dreamt about.

"Wow…guess it not that hard to figure out but wait…how did you know I watching those movie last night? Did I sleep talk again?" he questions and Zhalia just stare at him blankly.

"Let get this straight Lok the last time I mention you sleep talk I was being sarcastic. Also to answer your other question just a few days ago you were ranting to me about how you just receive those movies from the mail and I figure that you started watching it last night seeing how you did fall asleep in History and Math class" she said as she took out her timetable.

"Wow…maybe you can become a detective Zhalia!" Lok comment and Zhalia just smirk.

"Flattering but you do know that will get you nowhere with me helping you study for your History exam" Zhalia said smirking knowing what Lok was trying to do.

"What? Come on Zha!" Lok protests and even using her old nickname that cause him to receive a death glare by his friend.

"What have I told you about using that name?" Zhalia spokes and Lok could have sworn he heard her hiss at him.

"Alright, alright…it slips out from my tongue!" he said while holding his hand up in defend.

"Do that again and I swear I am not going to help you with your Math final" she threated that got Lok a little worry.

"I'm sorry alright but please will you help me with my History final!" Lok begs Zhalia who did not seem to falling for anything not even his puppy dog eyes. Even if it was attempting as Zhalia try her best not to look at it before rubbing her eye due to a little stress she was getting from Lok.

"Lok you need to learn to be more independent and stop relying on me too much" Zhalia complains just as Lok frowns for a moment.

"I know how to be independent just I can't help it! They are just too…boring!" Lok argues as Zhalia sigh in responses as she rubs her forehead trying to think what do with Lok who seem acting like a ten year kid instead of a fifteen year kid.

This time it was Zhalia turn to frowns till she notice the two students that sat infront of them during History class made their separated ways. Zhalia knew Lok sort of have a crush on the girl as he practically made her sit close to that girl who was always with the guy. Whether it was behind, in front or beside them Lok never fail in choosing the right seat close to them. That Zhalia is almost embarrasses to think that for at least two to three years Lok had almost been stalking them and he bought her along for the ride. This time it was time to return the favourite to Lok.

"Alright Lok I will help you with your History Final tomorrow…" Zhalia said only to get interrupted by Lok cheering. That she had to clear her voice to get his attention.

"…ONLY if you managed to convince Miss Casterwill to teach you for tomorrow History Final" Zhalia end her deal that got Lok a little stun and shock by her little deal.

"What? Zhalia! How can you do this to me?" He claims only for Zhalia to whistle innocently that got Lok a little piss.

"Beside what the point in you helping me with my History Final when she already helps me out!" He pointed out while Zhalia shook her head as Lok forgot that Zhalia always has her reason.

"Well for once it will show if Miss Casterwill did teach you for History Final and to see if I won the bet or not when I give you a test afterward" she state as she winks at Lok who was still frowning.

"Hey where are you going?" Lok ask as he notices she was taking a different route rather than the exit.

"I have another class right now Lok if you have not forgotten I don't exactly take all the same class you do take, by the way I would catch up to Miss Casterwill if I were you" as Zhalia took her leave and Lok stoning in place realizing that the bet was on.

"Oh come on! I didn't agree to it in the first place!" he yells his complains but knew it was useless. Zhalia was long out of reach and he really need to pass his History Final so he groans and started running to find Sophie Casterwill.

Venice Preparation Academy, Astrology classroom– Venice, Italy

Zhalia finally reach to her Astrology and not a moment too soon, as the whole room was already being to be fills with students and seeing that the front row was the only one empty. She decide to sit down at the front row as she took out her book while remember the little bet she made with Lok that made her giggle for a moment. The thing she does to tease her 'little brother'.

Apparently everyone even the teacher were waiting for the bell to ring as it indicated the start or the end of the lesson but for some reason it did not ring at all. Just then a young dark brown with hint of red colour hair guy came bursting into the room grinning just as all eyes were on him.

"I hope I'm not late…since the bell has not rang yet" he pointed out just as on cue it rang that cause many of the girls to giggles that result in Zhalia rolling her eyes. However she did not expect to see the guy winking toward her direction, she ignore it thinking he was winking at someone else around her. She turn back and fold her arm waiting for the lesson to begin.

"Well…that odd something must be wrong with the bell…no matter if you be so kind now Mr. Vale to take your seat please" the astrology teacher spoke and the young brown hair with hint of red hair guy nod, proceeding to the front taking his seat. Next to Zhalia who growls to herself wondering why of all the seat, he had to sit beside her. As unlike her he had a reputation he was well-known while she was nobody.

"You're Zhalia Moon right?" he first spoke that got Zhalia a little surprise thinking he would clearly ignore her throughout the lesson.

"Who wants to know?" She plainly asks as he smirks in respond before letting out his hand for a handshake.

"Dante Vale but I'm sure you knew that" he said casually that got Zhalia a little annoying thinking he was being a little arrogant right now.

"I'm afraid to disappoint you but I don't and as much I know you like to continue with this conversation. Might I remind you we are having class now. So if you have anything better to say, say it after class thank you very much" she finishes it off sarcastically and turns her attention back to the teacher.

Dante was a little stun by her action but smile as she was playing hard to get which he found it very entertaining.

* * *

><p>Outside of Venice Preparation Academy– Venice, Italy<p>

Lok was apparently still on his hunt for Sophie Casterwill and his fellow schoolmates were not much help either. As they told him the wrong information or refuse to tell him where was Sophie Casterwill. Half the time Lok think that they actually do not know where was Sophie Casterwill as even if she was popular even Lok know she rather associated with her company than the rest of the popular much but she does it occasionally which Lok take note of.

"I am never going to find her! Argh…why does Zhalia always like to give me the impossible to do?" he yell in frustration and messing his hair up physically to show how much stress he was under. Yet to his surprise fate was being nice to him for once, as Sophie Casterwill was walking out of the front gate of the school.

At first Lok reach out and yell her name to get her attention but nothing came out of his mouth. He held back wondering why could he not speak till he glance back noticing the other students watching. Of course he knew why since he practically announce to the whole school he was looking for her. A nobody like him looking for a girl like him was seriously out of his league. However he knew he should not let something like status prevent him from actually speaking to her.

He gulps for a moment as he prepares to make his move to Sophie Casterwill and by move he ran after her.

"Hey hold it! A…your name is Sophie right?" Lok started the conversation but notice she was not paying attention to her but to her book.

"Yes…Sophie Casterwill, have we met before?" Sophie question as she took a second to glance at Lok who hesitated with his answers. Since he remember Zhalia once complain to him that he was practically stalking Sophie Casterwill and her company but more on Sophie Casterwill than her company that she found it to be very disturbing. At first Lok did not understand what Zhalia was trying to imply to him and she did give up explaining to him however he knew now what exactly he meant by the odd feeling of practically stalking her.

"Um…not exactly…I'm Lok Lambert I have classes with you. Like history for whole year, math year before and science before that" he explains but notices Sophie's face change to irritated face which he could guess since he did hang out with Zhalia a lot. It was not hard to tell the expression the female are showing as they do tend to make it really oblivious.

"Look I don't exactly know you and you don't exactly know me that well. So I would prefer if you call me Casterwill and not Sophie. Also I demand to know why you're bothering me Lambert" Sophie said harshly and it did hurt Lok's feeling for a moment but knew it just the way things were. After all they were on two different side of the world.

"Well...I croak out on today review and you're one of the smartest girl in class. So I was wondering if I could borrow your note or you could tutor me?" Lok suggested however Sophie did not seem to buy it at all.

"Lambert if you're trying to sweet talk into me helping you out you should do better than saying 'I'm ONE of the SMARTEST girl in CLASS' and second I don't know you that well to help you out. Beside it your fault for sleeping in class" Sophie harshly put it again but Lok once again decide not to take it personal but was at dead end. For he could not figure out how could he get one of the smartest girl in his class beside Zhalia and few more girls. To help him in his Finals especially how his grade was on the line thanks to Zhalia's little bet.

It did not take long for Lok to realize that Sophie was not holding a book to read but a book that was filled with crossword. Something he was good at beside puzzles. Lok felt like some part of Zhalia was kicking in to him which is both good and frightening. As he was going to do the exact same thing Zhalia did to him onto Sophie instead.

"Hey! You like crossword?" he started making the conversation again even if Sophie walk away from him.

"It an exercise to keep my mind sharp, you should try it. It might help a bit" Sophie said clearly trying not to sound annoy but fail as she abandon the crossword book to glare at Lok.

"If I could finish the crossword under two minutes will you help me study?" Lok barging however it seem that Sophie was shock at his words and she did not believe them.

"There is no way you have a better vocabulary than I do! Alright then Lambert you're on!" Sophie states thinking that finally she could get rid of Lok and give him a taste of his own medicine. However she did not realize the trap she was falling into for having to underestimate Lok Lambert thus she would have to pay the prices. Whether she like too or not.

Less Than Two Minutes

Streets of Venice- Venice, Italy

"I can't believe it!" Sophie Casterwill claims as she stare at her crossword puzzle in shock not believing what she is seeing while Lok was on the ledge walking.

"You did it all in ninety seconds and didn't even scratch anything out!" she continues in disbelieve while Lok was taking it rather easy especially how he was focusing on balancing on the ledge right next to a canal.

"Hey are you cool with this?" Lok questions noticing that Sophie looks a little upset on having to lose to Lok and she did not seem willing to go along with the bet with the expression on her face. It made Lok feel a little guilty for letting Zhalia's influence getting onto him but…his grade were on the line.

"We made a deal so of course" she plainly said but somehow Lok did not believe her words.

"Yeah…but…I don't want to force you or anything" he said not wanting to get on bad side of Sophie Casterwill who was one of the most smartest and popular kids in school especially with the company she usually around with. As Lok does not want to get on the bad side of the school than he already is and he does like her so it oblivious he wishes not to be dislike by her.

"Don't worry about it, I always keep my word on the condition you take that silly hat off your head" Sophie mentions while smirking at him where Lok immediately put up his hand in defend.

"Ok I get it! Light up…seriously I do not understand what do girls have against the hat?" he said to Sophie and later part to himself. However he was not exactly that soft when he mumbles as Sophie overheard him talk.

"Girl? Sorry if I am sounding a bit rude but…you're not actually friend with Zhalia Moon are you?" Sophie asked out of curiosity that got Lok a little surprise that someone actually pay attention to nobody like Zhalia and him.

"Yeah why?" he answers not sure if he should have done that but he ignore the thought. As Zhalia was his friend well best friend and only friend in the school and there was no way he was going declines it. He silently curses himself for thinking such thought.

"You're kidding!" Sophie outburst her thought that got Lok confuse but remember that Zhalia is not exactly friendly type of person or that her reputation was that good with the people in school.

While Sophie was still stun that someone like Lok, who seem to be quiet alright guy but just a little misunderstood was actually friend with the rude and moody Zhalia Moon.

"No…in fact she is alright once you get to know her but she still can be a handful at times" Lok explains yet Sophie did not seem to look convince.

"Lok…you're not blackmail into being her friend are you?" Sophie hesitated for a moments to ask as she is offending Lok. Apparently Lok was taken back for a moment and his face turn quiet serious.

"Look I know she is not exactly the ideal friend or that she is the nicest person in the world but I wouldn't judge her that quick. How would you like it if I judge your friend Dante Vale to such a snob because he is the most popular and yet smartest guy in school?" Lok said that cause Sophie to be taken back and gave an apologise look to Lok.

"I'm sorry" she said and then Lok sighs and started to scratch his neck thinking somehow he made the atmosphere a little worst.

"Look it alright I'm use to these kind of stuffs, but heck I cannot decline Zhalia is master of ignoring people. Anyway my dorm is just right up there come on!" said Lok, who immediately started running to change the atmosphere of the mood in result Sophie smile and started to follow him.

* * *

><p>Venice Preparation Academy, Astrology classroom– Venice, Italy<p>

The bell rang and everyone including the teacher started to pack however Zhalia did not seem to be in the mood to pack. Her head was stuck to her book on the table as if she hit herself on the table intentionally and refuse to move or even lift up her head.

"Zhalia class is over, or have you not forgotten we have an project to finish up" Dante tease her a little but Zhalia did not seem impress as like Dante mentions the word projects.

"Urgh…let get this over and done with…oh and one more thing, don't call me Zhalia Vale we aren't even that close got it" Zhalia states not wanting to get too close to the popular side of the school. In respond Dante nods respecting his wishes.

"So where any suggestion on where we can decide what to do with our small assignment?" Dante asked and Zhalia stare at him giving him the face if he was serious.

"Are you trying to make a conversation here?" Zhalia asked trying to figure out if Dante was trying to be nice or not.

"Well we do have to start somewhere if we have to get a headstart with our assignment and if I have not forgotten we do have our History Final tomorrow" Dante reminded her as she groans how could she forget not to mentions she had to test Lok tonight if he fulfils his deal.

"Library" Zhalia said immediately and Dante blinks for a moment thinking she would have prefer somewhere less crowded. Since there were many students taking their Final that it would be seriously pack.

"Are you sure?" I mean we could always go to your place or mine" said Dante. As Zhalia stares at him trying to figure out what exactly was he thinking? Just as she notice how much stare she was getting from the other students since a nobody like her was actually walking side by side with the famous and popular Dante Vale. She resists slapping her face of embarrassment as she did not want more attention like she was receiving right now.

"Alright fine! Your house not mines!" Zhalia gave in and Dante was a little amused thinking she would prefer her own dorm than his house.

"If that what you want let go" Dante plainly said and lead the way while Zhalia groans as she could hear people talking about them. Especially those who were eavesdrop on their conversation and were gossiping about it right now.

"Oh someone kills me please…I would so trade teaching Lok for his History Final than this…" Zhalia mumbles to herself as she follows Dante out of school grounds.

* * *

><p>Outside of Lok's dorm-Venice, Italy<p>

Sophie was looking at the building Lok's dorm was located and was hesitating to go inside. Lok seem to notice as he could not hear the footstep behind him anymore.

"Something wrong?" he asked noticing that Sophie was looking rather uncomfortable.

"This is your dorm?" Sophie asked and Lok blinks wondering why she was asking but decide to think later and give her an answer in which he nods only for her to sigh.

"What? Never been to a dorm before?" Lok asked that immediately caught Sophie off guard. As her face change to a stun look that immediately gave Lok his answer.

"I thought so…" he said as he begins to think of the reason why Sophie was a little heist to enter into his dorm. Till he thought of a possible reason Sophie did not want to dorm.

"It not that bad, beside you cannot believe what television show these days or people words" Lok explains but Sophie did not look convince for one seconds.

"Really? So I shouldn't believe your word either?" Sophie said twisting his logic against him making Lok groans. As he was back to square one before another idea come to mind.

"If you don't want to study in my dorm, we could study at the library or your place if it makes you more comfortable" he suggests but did not realize Sophie's face becoming a little pale. As tutoring him in a library will be distracting as everyone will stare at the weird pairing studying in the library and the other option she refuse since she did not like the idea of showing a complete stranger where she live.

"Alright fine, the other two option stinks anyway let get it over and done with Lambert" Sophie spoke as she force herself to take the few steps into the building of his dorm.

"Now that wasn't so bad right?" Lok mentions as he grins. He ran to catch up to Sophie so that he could lead the way and open the door to his dorm. First they took a lift to the highest floor and they enter out of the lift as they begin walking further in. Soon Sophie notice two door and Lok was opening the first one in sight than the one further down.

"I didn't expect a dorm to be something like this…"Sophie comment and Lok just laugh as he took out his key.

"Well not everything is learning by reading right?" Lok joke but Sophie did not seem to be laughing.

"Say Lambert…you don't actually share the same dorm with…her do you?" Sophie hesitant to ask after the last time but Lok did not seem to bother by her question.

"Of course not, it a rule that I am not allow to share room with her…well you know a girl. Through she does live the next dorm to mine" Lok added however Sophie did not seem thrill at all.

"Fascinating…" she spoke with a clear dull voice but Lok did not seem to notice as he finally found the key to his dorm.

"Well here we are…sorry about the mess…I haven't gotten the time to clean up" Lok said as he opens the door to allow Sophie to enter into his dorm. It was a huge mess with paper and book plus dvd on the ground, he was not exactly a organized person but he was clean at least. He did not have a single shirt, pant or underwear on the ground all thanks to Zhalia who managed to lecture him to his death about his cleanliness with his clothes.

"Whoa…guess it explains how you beat my crossword, you're a huge nerd!" Sophie pointed out as she made her way to the desk filled with different type of puzzle as she abandon her crossword to look at the puzzle on the table.

"Come on, you're going to tell me what to do for the test right?" Lok asked as he places his hat and bag on the hat hooks as he watches Sophie fiddle with one of his puzzle.

"No I'm going to help you study…you do have textbook right?" Sophie asked hoping that she would not have to use her own as she already written note for her to use. That she wish not to show Lok as it would be pointless to tutorial him on how to study for his History Final when he did nothing at all when he look at her notes.

"Oh of course I do!" Lok said and ran toward a shelf above his sofa to take out his textbooks.

"Right here see!" Lok continues only for Sophie to respond in confuse that it was perfect condition, no dog ear, no torn pages and it was not even open!

"You have got to be kidding me! You didn't even open them from the plastic cover it was wrapped in!" Sophie yelled and Lok was blinking wondering why Sophie was raising her voice for when all he did was show her his books.

"So? It not like I never read them covers to covers or anything" Lok mentions that got Sophie a little confuse for a while.

"Tell me again how did you managed to take History this year?" Sophie asked as she found it impossible for someone like Lok who did not bother to take out his textbook out from the plastic cover to pass his History Final last year.

"Well I had a little…helped…" Lok said trying to find his word hoping that he will not have to tell Sophie about the deal.

"Please do not tell me that she help you" Sophie guess only for Lok to play with his finger and nods allowing Sophie's guess to be right.

"Answer me this than Lambert...if she help you out with your History the last time, why is it you need my help now?" Sophie asked and Lok begins to sweat worrying that he had to tell her the truth but managed to find another solution.

"Well…let say she is busy with another class…and…if you have not…notice we don't exactly take all the same class together…" Lok mentions while silently praying she brought the answer.

"Fine, it does explain why you're not following her around like a puppy" Sophie comment and it did not take long for Lok to realize what Sophie call him.

"Hey! I'm not a puppy!" Lok protests as Sophie giggles where she proceeds to remove the plastic cover of Lok's textbooks.

"Shall we get started, we do have lot to cover on for tomorrow Finals" Sophie continues as she finishes removing the plastic cover from Lok's textbook. She notice Lok's face was a little sick as if he was not looking forward to studying.

"Alright…I did ask you anyway…let get this done" Lok mention as he gave in, soon he and Sophie sat down on one of his desk after he clear his mess off the table where they started studying.

* * *

><p>Outside Dante's House-Venice, Italy<p>

Zhalia was looking out of the house and by outside the house she was literally standing outside of the gate when Dante was inside already.

"You really live here?" Zhalia asked while Dante just chuckle at her questions.

"Of course I do and if you need some proof, you could always check the phonebook" Dante joked but Zhalia glare at him not finding the joke to be funny or anything.

"Well come on inside or do you need an invitation to come in?" Dante continues noticing Zhalia was not moving an inch. Till his comment was said it made Zhalia a little piss that she decide to just enter into the gate that got Dante a little happier.

"Thank you and I hope you don't need another invitation into my house" he comments as Zhalia only walk into yard and not into his house.

"I'm fine Vale just…oh never mind let just get the first part of the project done then can go our separated way and study for our finals" Zhalia said as she walk ahead of Dante who just shrug at her and walk a little fast to catch up to her so that he could unlock the door.

"Well…welcome to my house, do make yourself at home if you like" Dante politely said after he open the door for Zhalia and close it behind him. Zhalia begins to observe the living room taking note that it was almost as big as Lok and her dorm living room/ kitchen.

"So are we doing our project here or…" Zhalia pauses for a moment as Dante seem to read her mind and lead her to the way to the…

"…study room…I should have known" she continues as they enter into the study room. It was filled with bookshelves, desk, chair and anything you need to make a study room.

"Well now that we found a perfect place shall we settle down and get started?" Dante asked and Zhalia nods thus both of them sat on a chair whereby they took out their notes to get the first part of the project started.

* * *

><p>Lok's dorm, LivingKitchen Room-Venice Italy

Lok and Sophie were currently going through the textbook together while Lok having paper and pen beside him to write down some notes. As Sophie was tutoring him yet she could not help but notice that Lok was not exactly paying much attention. Sure he was paying attention but not at the book but at her actually.

"Lambert!" Sophie yells that immediately got Lok's attention who was stun when she suddenly raise his voice.

"What?" he said only to receive a glare at Sophie that made him realize he was not paying attention again.

"Do you seriously want to study?" she asked hoping to get a convincing answer out from him.

"No…yes…I'm sorry I am like…zoning out or something but I need to pass this History Finals!" Lok try to explains while Sophie just responds with a sigh.

"Alright…fine I know we been at it for a while so we will take a break" she told him and immediately he rejoice.

"Five minutes" she said smirking as it did made Lok's spirt die down but not that much.

"Well it better than nothing anyway…hey do you need a drink or anything?" Lok asked and Sophie shook her head telling him no. He shrug his shoulder and when to grab a drink from the kitchen while Sophie decide to stand up a little and explore Lok's dorm a bit. Soon something caught her eye which was some statue or artefact on one of the shelves above the sofa.

"I wonder what that is…" Sophie said to herself as she walks toward it somehow drawn to it for some reason.

"Hey So-Casterwill are you sure you don't want…wait!" Lok reacted realizing that Sophie was reaching out toward his stuff especially something he treasures. He immediately drops his bottle of water and ran toward Sophie.

"That is my dad…" he yells only to bump into Sophie who began to bring it down only to drop it. When Lok bump into her that result them falling on the ground and Sophie losing her grip on the artefact that look almost like a vase to break.

"Ow…oh my…I'm so sorry!" Sophie said realizing what she had done but Lok did not seem to be upset but fascinated by what was inside the vase.

"Hey what is this? Whoa…" he picks up a funny looking necklace with a green gem on it and felt a little different from picking it up while Sophie was more drawn to the brown book. She picks it up and begins to flip through it.

"Why does this symbol look familiar to me…Oh my…goodness is this…Leonardo da Vinci sketches?" Sophie said as she flips through the book.

"This journal is unbelievable!" Sophie claims as she continues to flips through the journal now that got Lok a little curious himself.

"So...they are treasure map?" Lok asks seeing how Sophie seems to engross with the journal.

"Honestly I don't even have a clue!" Sophie replies to him that even she was at loss of the journal contents.

"Oh…well at least now I know that the vase had something hidden inside" Lok mentions that got Sophie confuse.

"Wait you didn't know what inside of it?" Sophie asked as she thought that Lok knew what was inside the vase that why he stop her.

"Not really but it belong to my dad and I felt like I should well treasure it since he…" he started but stop when suddenly the window behind him. Suddenly scatter around him when a dark blond hair man in suit crash into it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the same time<p>

Dante's House, Study Room-Venice, Italy

Dante and Zhalia had managed to settle with part of their project work but right they were looking through the book in the study room for a little more information. Then afterward they would start revising for their History Finals tomorrow.

"Are you sure you have the books here?" Zhalia yell to Dante who was two shelves away from her and also to show she was clearly annoyed. As they could have use the internet instead of finding the information in the book.

"I remember reading something like that so it got to be around here" Dante responded and Zhalia just went back to looking through the books.

"Did you really read all of the books in this room?" Zhalia ask not convinces that Dante actually read all of the books and actually remember reading something similar to their project. That could prove most helpful but right now it was being a pain.

"Yup, don't tell you don't read much" Dante comment and Zhalia just glare at him at his responses.

"I do read Vale but not as much as this…if you have not notice not everyone is rich as you are to own a library" Zhalia said and then Dante sigh realizing that he was saying all the wrong things.

"I'm sorry if I offend you or anything but…I really would like to actually know more about my partner who I am working with" Dante apologize and explains that really caught Zhalia off guard since she did not expect him to apologize but rather snap at her attitude or that he want to know more about her. Yet she felt like it a trap or something that she did not feel right to open up to him at all.

"Look Vale…there is no point trying hard to be nice and all. As I know your type you play nice and later on you toss it aside. I'm not dumb so...you can do us both a favour and let just finish this project. Then afterward pretend like we don't even exist at all alright?" Zhalia said and did not expect an answer also she did not notice Dante's face to be a little saddened by her answers.

Thus both of them continue their search without speaking but while looking, Zhalia took a glance at Dante thinking she was a being a little harsh just now. However she knew it was true and there was no way she could be friend with someone like him. Also Zhalia knew she was not exactly 'friend materials' sometimes her word does hurt and she does not know it. So it was best if they just get it over with it and not get involved with each other after all they are from two different side of the world.

"Vale why do you have a book without a title or author at the side?" Zhalia asked as she broke the silent immediately Dante turn realizing she was at that section. The section he forgot to tell her not to touch it as it was forbidden.

"Wait Zhalia that…" Dante yell but stop as Zhalia removes the book when suddenly they heard something open. They turn to see the table in the middle top open and slowly something came out. It reveals to be an light grey oval shape, teeth marking below and a blue gem in the middle with a brown string attached to it making it look like a brown necklace.

"Alright Vale what just happen?" Zhalia demands an answer but notices that even Dante was lost for words.

"I don't know but…I never seen this thing before have you…whoa…" Dante claims as he took the weird looking items only to felt a little odd after taking it.

"What?" Zhalia asked noticing Dante look a little different for a moment.

"Not that sure…but if you must know I did not know that could happen" Dante explains hoping that Zhalia would actually believe him.

"Well you were surprise as I was so I guess you didn't even know there was a trap hidden underneath your nose" she said folding her arm then turning to look at where she pull out the book from.

"So…you never touch this before?" Zhalia asked turning back to look at Dante who was occupied a bit by the item in his hand.

"No I was told never to touch it" Dante spoke as he continues to observe the item in his hand.

"And it never bothers you why this particular book did not have a title or author name?" Zhalia questions and Dante gave a little small laughter.

"I never really bother to investigate the bookshelves" Dante admit and Zhalia nods then open the book only to find it to be secret shortage holding a weird looking laptop inside.

"Look like book can really hold stuffs inside…say Vale have you seen this before?" Zhalia walk toward him and show him the weird laptop inside that got him a little stun by it as it was different from usual laptop.

"No but I didn't even think he would keep hidden stuff like this inside here" Dante comment that got Zhalia curious.

"Who would keep like this?" she asked and then Dante sighs.

"Well my…DOWN" he started when suddenly he notices something flying toward them. He grabs onto Zhalia and fall onto the ground to avoid the attack that smash his window. That realize in a blond female suit to jump into the room.

* * *

><p>Lok's dorm, LivingKitchen Room & Dante's House, Study Room-Venice, Italy

"Augorfrost" both male and female blond suit yell and light blue orb was surrounding their hands then they shot it directly at Lok&Sophie and Dante&Zhalia.

"What?" all four of them yelled as they dodge the attack and notice the damaged it done to the wall.

"What is going on?" again the four of them yelled in shock and fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading sorry about some of the error I try my best and it was in a lit<strong>**tle rush. Also if some character were a little out of character let say I try to keep them to character but at the same time need a little change in them. As I think if some of them were not Seekers it might have change a little of their personality and attitude just a bit. So yeah thanks again for reading!**


	2. C2 PartTwo A Twist In Fate

**I don't own Huntik Secret & Seeker or anything.**

* * *

><p>A Twist In Fate<p>

Lok's dorm, Living/Kitchen room- Venice, Italy

"Who are you people? Why did you just break my window? Do you know how much it going to cost to get a replacement?" Lok yelled at the dark blonde hair man in suit who face expression did not change even when Lok yelled at him.

"Honestly Lambert is this really a time to be arguing with them?" Sophie questions as right now they were not a good position to argue consider the stranger had some weird magical power that should be impossible from her knowledge.

"Look kids give us the journal and we will let you go" the dark blonde hair main in suit said hoping they would agree to it.

"What?" Lok yells complete shock that he was demanding him for the journal in his hand and almost felt like protesting however for some reason Sophie beat him to it.

"You crash into a window for just a journal? Are you insane?" Sophie yelled at them thinking this was a complete ridiculous idea just then something stuck her as she realizes something rather disturbing. Yet before she could speak a few more suit came up to the dorm a red and brown hair woman and man in suit.

"Did you get the journal?" the brown man in suit asks the blonde man in suit but got his answers when he saw Lok still holding onto it.

"Seriously, why are you barging into my dorm just for this journal? Do you know something I don't" Lok demanded for an answer but the suits did not seem keen to answers his questions.

"Look kid if you know what good for you just give us the journal and we will be on our wait" the red hair woman said trying to negotiate.

"Wait how is it possible for you guys to know when Lambert would find your precious journal? Oh my gosh! Have you been keeping track on Lok this whole time? Sophie said in surprise and a little uneasy as Lok seems to have stalker on his hands which even he was complete unaware about.

"What? Ewww….there go my privacy!" Lok yelled in frustration and disguise as people were watching him and that they had no form of respect for 'personal space'.

"Look like there is no point negotiating with you children, we just have to force you to give us the journal!" the red hair woman in suit states as she raise her hand to begin her attack.

"WE ARE NOT CHILDREN!" Both Sophie and Lok yell as they hate it when they are refer as kids when they are already fifteen years old. It only after a few second that they look at each other surprise they respond the same thing from the comment made.

"Raypulse!" yell the red hair woman in suit aiming slightly off target as she was trying to scare Lok and Sophie who once again duck for cover.

"Ok I don't know what going on but I say we should get out of here" Lok said to Sophie who nods in agreement.

"But how are we going to the exit when they are blocking the way?" Sophie pointed out just as Lok stare at them then looks at the ground filled with the broken glass.

"When I give the signal run" Lok told Sophie who seems to be confuses by his words.

"What signal?" she question not noticing Lok was bending down to pick up something as her eyes was focus on the suit in front of them.

"Now!" Lok yell as he threw the broken glass toward the suits, they immediately cover their face to prevent the glass from scratching their faces. Sophie immediately ran pass them and Lok ran behind her only to slip yet slide pass them hitting into the wall outside of his dorm as a result.

"Ow…seriously I hit my head too many times already!" Lok complains as he slowly got up however he did not managed get back on his feet complete.

"Come one we got to get out of here and get help!" As Sophie suddenly grab hold of his shoulder forcing him to run instead of standing. They ran down the stair but did not count on the suit taking the lift thus they eventually caught up to them as they barely dodge another Raypulse attack on them when they left the house.

"We have nothing to do with that!" Lok claims as he realizes the Raypulse damaged one of the other building walls.

"Seriously? You have time to take notice of what being damaged when we are practically being chase?" Sophie questions Lok but did not expect an answer as they were force on running that all.

"Oh no…"Lok claims as Sophie and Lok stop when they notice two more suits were in front of them blocking their way.

"So what now? We barge our way in?" Sophie asked Lok who seem to be under stress on his next move.

"I don't know…"Lok admits as he and Sophie slowly back away when the two suits were coming closer.

"We better think fast…we still have three more behind us!" Sophie reminded Lok but it did not seem to help Lok at all but rather gave him more stress to think of a plan.

"Give us the journal kids" the dark brown suit said to them even let out a hand to indicate they should pass him the journal. This gave Lok a little idea when he turns to look at the journal in his hand then at Sophie.

"I will give you the journal" Lok said to the two suits while Sophie widens her eyes in shock.

"What? You can't!" Sophie yelled at Lok who surprising ignores her.

"Good choice kid" the brown hair man in suit said as he step forward but Lok step back.

"…if ONLY you let my friend go" Lok demands that caught both the suits and Sophie off caught.

"What are you doing?" Sophie questions thinking Lok was insane but then she soon notices how calm he was even if she could tell he was stress inside.

"Look while I distract them you go find help ok? Beside they are not after you but the journal" Lok try to reason to her but somehow Sophie did not seem convince of his plans.

"Alright but I hope you know what you're doing and…Lambert" Sophie said and Lok look at Sophie telling her. She had his attention.

"Be careful" she said and then they look back at the suits waiting for them to make their move.

"Do we have a deal?" Lok continues his conversation with the suits only to see them smirking and nodding.

"Sure kid your friend can go but I suggest you stay with the journal. We don't want you to get any funny ideas" the brown hair man in suit said, Lok nods to both at the suit and to signal Sophie to go. At first she hesitated sure she did not like Lok that much yet even how cold she acted toward Lok. He seem to worry about her more than himself and he did call her his friend something she did not think he would consider her to be.

Yet Sophie knew that right now, it would have been better if she left to get help than staying with Lok where she would not be much help. Sophie walks toward the suits hoping to get pass them but somehow she knew something was a little off. Especially the position the two suits were at…it seem like they were getting ready to pounce on her.

"Sorry but we don't make deal with kids" the brown hair man in suit sudden spoke that immediately got both Lok and Sophie's attention.

"RUN SOPHIE!" Lok yells that completely got the two suits off guard as Sophie managed to run pass them. As she looks behind to see even Lok was making a break for it. However he was running another way cause both the suits to split up to chase one each.

"How did I get into this mess?" both of them said themselves as they continues to run hoping to lose the suit behind them.

* * *

><p>Dante's House, Study Room-Venice, Italy<p>

Dante and Zhalia were still on the ground hiding as the blonde hair woman in suit was looking for them in the study room.

"Well what an awful mess we got ourselves into" Dante said while Zhalia was just annoyed that her day gone bad to worst.

"For once can I be left in peace?" Zhalia asked as a result Dante chuckles at her comment.

"Don't laugh…and remind me again why are we hiding under the table?" Zhalia said clearly annoy as they were in awkward position of facing each other. Something that Zhalia did not like not to mentions the space under the table was not actually that spacious they were a little too close for comfort.

"As I recall we pass the age of playing hide and seek" she continues and once again Dante chuckles that really got Zhalia annoyed. She had practically kick Dante's leg to shut him up and she was surprise that Dante did not yell out in pain but held it in.

"May I remind you that we are hiding and if you like you can kick me after we are out of this mess" Dante comments about her action while trying to hide the pain he felt from the kick. If they were not in this messy situation Zhalia believes she would have laugh at Dante trying not to yell out in pain.

"I know you're in here! You can't hide for long!" the blonde hair woman in suit yelled and point out the oblivious as she continues her search.

"She does have a point" Zhalia agree which cause Dante to frown.

"Are you always that negative?" Dante asked and Zhalia choose not to answer the question.

"Have you found the amulet yet?" another voice said as Dante and Zhalia knew it was not the woman voice.

"Not yet but I am sure the kid have it" the blonde hair woman told her company as they continue to search for Dante and Zhalia.

"Great more company" she sarcastically mentions her happiness while Dante smirks as he took out something from his pocket.

"So do you have a plan?" Zhalia asked noticing Dante was making his move rather than sitting still.

"Don't catch a cold" Dante joke however Zhalia did seem to understand what he meant till he took out a matchbox and lid one of the matchstick to start a fire.

"Are you crazy? You're giving our position away!" Zhalia yelled at him but Dante was still smirking with confident.

"Just watch" Dante spoke letting the fire burn the matchstick away and produce smoke.

"Do you smell that?" the blonde hair woman in suit asked and her company nod and they immediately the smoke caught their eyes.

"There they are!" yell a man as they started running toward their position when suddenly it started raining inside the building. That causes some of the suits to fall down or be unable to see with the water blocking their view.

"Let go!" Dante said as he grab hold of Zhalia's hand and pull her along. They ran and jump out of the window the blonde hair woman came in from. They landed on safely on the ground with their feet. They did not stop but continue to run away from Dante's House and down to street of Venice.

"Vale do you know where you're going?" Zhalia asked as Dante was leading the way and he was holding her hand thus it was a little hard to get away from him since his grip was a little tighter than she expected.

"No idea" Dante plainly said and Zhalia was stuns his respond.

"Wait! You have no idea where to go? Then why are we running or where are running?" she continues to asked till they stop when sudden a black hair man in suit appear in front of them.

"That is why we are running…come on this way!" Dante pointed to the suit and then pull her to another direction to run and as they were running he was digging in his pocket to take out a penknife.

"Go ahead, I will catch up" Dante said letting go of her hand, Zhalia felt relief he finally let go of her hand but had this odd feeling when he let go. She could not explain the feeling but it was just an uneasy feeling.

"You're not going to fight them with a penknife are you?" Zhalia asks noticing his penknife in his hand and he just smile at her.

Zhalia continues to run while Dante slowly down and took out the knife from the penknife. They were running behind the house where most of the laundries were being hanged out to dry.

At first Zhalia was wondering why Dante chose such a hard route to run through as the clothes would get in the way, till she turns realizing what Dante was going to do with his penknife and why he picks the route.

Dante look behind him to see the suits were still chasing him, he smirk as he prepare his plan where every clothes line he pass, he slash them hard for it to cut loose so the clothes line will break. The suits end up colliding with it thus losing their footing and end up getting tangle around the clothes line with the clothes blocking their view.

Soon Dante caught up with Zhalia who was smiling at him indicating she was impress with him. In return Dante smile back as he put back his penknife into his pocket and soon they reach to a small bridge, they stop to catch their breath realizing they lost the suits chasing them.

"I'm impress Vale you sure know how to plan your getaway" Zhalia commented as they did get out of the house by using the sprinkler and the clothes line to get rid of the suits.

"It come with experience and using whatever you have in your hand" Dante explains but he did not think he would have use his getaway plans to actually escape something dangerous rather than the harmless stuffs. As he recall the many time he was being chase around by fangirls whenever opportunity come their ways. Usually when he is with Sophie they leave him alone but when he alone…it was a different story.

It was actually one of the few reason he was almost late for class take the Astrology class he had a few hours ago for example. They would crowd around him asking him ridiculous things but being bought up to be a gentleman to girls. He was very polite them and felt uncomfortable if he had to ignore them. So usually he find various of way to get them caught off guard or cover himself whenever he need to be somewhere else.

"I don't know Vale it hard to believe you actually handle similar situation like this for example" Zhalia hints her disbelief through Dante did not blame her for not believing his words. As everyone would expect the popular kids to want attentions so avoiding them was something very odd or unusual for it to happen. Therefore the idea of him wanting to avoid girls seems to be lies.

"It fine but it look like we can't work on our project or study for our history test" Dante comment that immediately gotten Zhalia a little piss.

"Don't remind me Vale…I am already planning to put on my calendar that today is the worst day of my whole life" Zhalia sarcastically claims and Dante just smile then remember about the strange thing he took from the hidden compartment. Slowly he took out from his pocket looking at it.

"Say Zhalia" Dante staring at the strange thing he was holding not realizing Zhalia was a little annoyed.

"It Moon to you Vale if you have not forgotten" Zhalia told Dante off but realize he was not listening. As she notices how engross he was with the strange thing in his hand.

"Hey if you don't mind me asking but don't you have a weird feeling like you seen something like this before?" Dante questions Zhalia who was a little surprise that he was asking for her opinion.

"Well…can't say I have but…it does remind me of something…" Zhalia said placing her finger at her chin trying to recall what was so familiar about the thing Dante found hidden beneath the study room.

"Well whatever this is...I can't help but think they might have been after this" Dante came with the conclusion. As a result it shock Zhalia about his theory as it seem ridiculous for them to come after that odd thing that could pass off as jewellery.

"You're kidding Vale!" she claims but Dante had the serious face telling her, he was not kidding.

"Think about it. It cannot be coincidence that they happen to sprang into action when I found this" Dante argue while Zhalia was trying to find a logically explanation but found none.

"Fine perhaps you're right but it means one thing Vale" Zhalia started and Dante stare at her as if he was waiting for the answer or getting ready to embrace the harsh truth.

"You're such an open book" Zhalia states and it caught Dante off guard as he expected something else.

"Um…what exactly do you mean?" Dante asked not really understanding what she was trying to say.

"Well everyone in school knows that you're practically stalked by girls, I'm surprise that Miss. Casterwill is able to get them off your back when you're with her. They know almost everything about you and here you have another set of stalker outside of school. Plus the way you phrase it make it seem like you seriously being watch by them. That practically make everyone know your daily life and things about yourself you don't even know. It like you have no privacy at all" Zhalia explains somehow Dante was a little confuse it seem like Zhalia was more frustrated about it than he should be since it is his life that she is talking about.

"Well I'm sorry if I caught people attention a little too much but I guess I can't help it" Dante joked about it hoping to light the mood but Zhalia did not laugh. It almost makes Dante wonder if Zhalia does have a sense of humour.

"Aren't you taking this situation seriously Vale?" Zhalia finally snap but did not expect Dante to be quiet as if he was waiting for an explanation.

"We are being hunted down like animals when we should be like normal high school students studying instead of playing cat and mouse with who know where the hell they came from! AND here you're making a joke out of it. Have you not realize they have this weird ability that could kill us?" she finishes and was catching her breathe while Dante continues to stare at her as if nothing she said affected him.

"Before you say anything, yes I understand where you're going at but let me ask you should we really panic or stay calm in this situation? Which would do us any good?" Dante questions Zhalia this time that made her lost for words. Here she was worrying about the whole situation while Dante was taking it easy and slow.

Zhalia was slowly gaining respect for Dante as he was not all the person she thought he would be instead. He was almost the opposite of what she thought he might be and somehow it felt a little relief as he was not like the other popular kids in their school.

"Guess the situation got to my head a little bit too much" Zhalia started off while finding a way to apologize but had a really hard time doing, not realizing Dante somehow guess she was uncomfortable doing it.

"It fine Zha-Moon you don't have to say anything. I really don't expect everyone to handle situation like this that easy but I have to say you did have a fair share of handling the situation with ease…a bit" Dante said playfully smiling at Zhalia who in return smile back.

"So what now? Should we go to the authority?" Zhalia asked Dante who seem to be deep thought right now.

"It wouldn't do us any good" Dante claims and once again Zhalia wanted answer to his reason.

"An explanation if you don't mind" Zhalia asked and Dante turn around to face her smiling confidently.

"Sure but I think we should make a move. Stay in one spot for a long time isn't good with stalker around" Dante said while joking about a comment made earlier by Zhalia and he could have sworn Zhalia laugh for a moment. Maybe Zhalia did have a sense of humour.

* * *

><p>Venice Police Station, Hallway-Venice, Italy<p>

"Hahahaha…that some story kid!" a black hair policeman said while laughing at Sophie who seems to be paranoid that they were not taking her seriously.

"Seriously kid how old is you? Aren't you too old to be making story like this up?" another police officer said to Sophie who seem to be still annoyed by the 'adults'. It gives a whole new meaning to telling the truth and telling a lie.

"Stop laughing! I'm being serious! Look if you don't believe me why don't you come to my clas-friend's house and see the damage for yourself!" Sophie argues through she was not sure why she decide to call Lok her friend and not classmate. She thought it might be due to him first calling her his friend she almost felt like returning the favour.

"Look kid you can file the report about the break into your friend's house but you got to really come clean with your story it just…" the black hair police officer said trying to find the right words as it was difficult to think after laughing. Furthermore the story that Sophie told him sound rather unbelievable.

"Completely illogical explanation" Sophie finishes for him and left him a little stun.

"See even you know it ridiculous. Maybe you need to rest first perhaps you hit your head too hard without you realizing it!" he continues as he led Sophie toward the chairs.

"Tell you what kid we will get you another officer to escort you home and tomorrow you will feel refresh enough to tell us the REAL story how that sound?" the black hair police officer suggest. As much Sophie would want to protest again the idea especially how he was treating her like a ten year old kid than a fifteen year kid. She felt exhausted from being chase around yet she still remembers Lok was still on the run. She did not know if he was safe or he was in danger so she decides to remain silent as she was not that sure what to do.

"I really think we should get her back home…what was her name again?" the black hair police office asked one of the other officer who shrugs in return. Apparently Sophie did not tell them her name or any particular details just the event that took place.

"Great…hey kid why don't you tell us your name so we can find your address and this nice police officer shall take you back home" the black hair police officer spoke as he move out of the way, so that Sophie could see who was her escort back home was. However instead of sign of relief she had sign of fear as she recognizes the police officer and it was not a good thing. The officer was the same blonde hair man in suit that jumps through Lok's window and attacks them.

Although he was wearing the police officer outfit without Bluetooth and sunglasses. Sophie remembers the man to be him as she would not forget the face of person trying to harm her and Lok.

"There! That him! That the man who barges into the dorm through the window!" Sophie yelled pointing at the blonde hair man disguising as an officer who was in shock.

"What are you talking about kid?" the black hair police officer questions as he was surprise that Sophie was speaking again.

"He is the one who attack us!" Sophie yelled again hoping this time they would take action but they did not. In fact they look at Sophie as if she is crazy or something.

"I think you should really go back home and rest kid" the black hair police officer state with a worry tones.

"Don't worry about it I will handle it she won't be any trouble" the blonde hair police officer in disguise said as he smirk that immediately got Sophie on edge as she need to escape.

The first thing that she managed to get her hand on was the chair she was sitting on. Immediately she grabs hold of it tightly and slams it hard onto the blonde hair in disguise. Then she abandon the remaining pieces and ran out of the police station as fast and as far as away she possibly could. Finally thinking she was quite far away she turns toward an alley and started breathing for oxygen. Although she barely got away she was now at a complete lost on what to do next.

"What do I do now?" Sophie asks even if she knows no one would reply back her. She just felt so hopeless, frighten and alone.

* * *

><p>City- Venice, Italy<p>

Lok finally lost the suits on his tail and was catching his breathing as he look around the area. He realizes he was near a tourist attraction and was glad as even if it was going to be flooded with people. It was possible that the suits chasing him would not create a huge scene with so much people around.

He begins to walk once he caught his breath and try to blend in the crowd hoping it might help his situation till he notices suits straight ahead of him. Immediately his instinct reacts to hide which he agree to it and hide behind a pillar into the shadow. As the red hair woman in suit with her company a dark blonde hair man in suit walk pass him.

"The little squirts when this way" she told her company who said nothing and follows right behind her. Then Lok tilt his head to get a better view of how far the two suits were going.

"I sure hope Sophie is ok…"Lok said to himself, as soon as the suits were out of sight. Lok walk away from his hiding place and decides to go inside the building hoping to get to higher ground.

"Mmm…they are looking for me…perhaps it might be good to hide above. It might also give me time to figure out what so great about this journal" Lok told himself as he continues with his plan.

Soon after he managed to get inside the building and sneak his way to the balcony of the building and decides to sit on the ledge of the railing. First he stares at the sky thinking about what happen today but somehow had difficulty letting everything sink in and decides to read the journal to clear his mind about being chase around Venice.

"The ancient amulet of will sleep with the golem…whatever an amulet is…" he said as he flips through a few more pages. Till he stop at a particular page that seem to caught it his eyes.

"Titans…sound almost like the Titans from Greek Mythology I doubt it has anything to do with them" as he continues to read the journal carefully.

"What you got there friend?" a voice said that Lok did not recognise and knew it could not be a suit since the stranger had a rather weird voice.

"Who there? Who said that?" Lok asked as he got off the ledge and onto the ground while looking aimlessly for the voice.

"Just looking for someone to talk too, those goons were on your back so I figure you to be a friend" the voice answers.

"If not liking those psychos is all it takes…I'm sure we will get along...pretty fine…" Lok said through he was not that sure if he could trust the voice to be good company.

"I could use a friend right now so…could you come out now?" Lok suggested hoping that the voice would kindly show him who he or she is.

"Wish I could but I don't think it such a good idea just yet especially doing the daylight" the voice argues and Lok groans thinking he had gone insane.

"I must be hearing things…got to be when I hit my head too many times…" he told himself not realizing the voice could hear him as well as the voice chuckle.

"Friend is it true you know nothing about amulet?" the voice asked in respond Lok sighs as he sat back on the ledge placing the journal beside him.

"Yeah what so weird about that?" Lok continue with his responses only to hear the voice chuckle again. Somehow Lok get the feeling as if the voice was toying with him.

"Well you have one in your pocket" the voice told him as he took out it out from his pocket holding tightly on the brown strings while looking at the voice call to be an amulet.

"Tell you what lad...since you been such a good listener I will give you some advice next time you are in trouble just concentrated on that amulet who know it might look out for you" the voice spoke then Lok decide if this voice gave him advice and know stuff like this. Perhaps he could use it to advantage to find out about the journal as he or she could know something about it.

"But what I would like to know is this journal seen it before?" he asked knowing for sure he was nearby as he held the journal high up for the voice to see somewhere and place back his amulet into his pocket.

"Can't say I have but I think you should check out the front cover perhaps it will tell you who it belong to…or I heard" the voice mentions that almost made Lok think there is something odd about the voice.

"Dad…is this really his journal? But…but…he has been missing for ten years! He…really wrote this?" Lok said not believing what he is seeing.

"Ah…that is a sad…sad…AH! LOOK OUT!" the voice yells and suddenly a piece of the build got destroy alerting Lok to his new situation.

"Not again!" Lok yelled and got off the ledge. He began looking around hoping to find an escape route. However found the way down the building was impossible as it was block by the suits and the only way was to jump onto another house.

"Wait…waits…what did…that voice…come on remember…remember!" Lok yell trying to think what the voice told him.

"…next time you are in trouble just concentrated on that amulet who know it might look out for you"

"My amulet?" Lok said and pull out his amulet from his pocket.

"Augorfrost!" a blonde hair man yell and pointed at Lok. He managed to dodge it but lost his footing and fell off the building.

"AH!...my amulets…come on…please!" Lok held onto his amulets and closing his eyes tightly hoping something wills happens soon his amulet in his hand started glowing green. Suddenly he begin to feel as if time was moving slow that he was no longer fall down so fast but slowly. He opens his eye to see he was float in air and his feet were glowing green.

"What is this?" Lok ask staring at his feet he could not believe he was floating in air.

"Raypulse!" a red hair woman in suit yelled to shoot at him but she miss as Lok jump out of the way.

"Whoa…this is awesome! Oh no…" Lok said in excitement but realize that the suits were coming close. He quickly started running till he reach to the rooftop and his feet stop glowing green.

"Aww…and I was starting to enjoy…whoa!" Lok yelled and started running jumping off another building but it was too low. That he hit the wall then his feet turns green again as he pushes himself off the wall. He slowly flew toward the other side but grab onto piece of the building and swing himself down onto the ground in middle of a small bridge.

"Kid gives me the journal!" the red hair woman in suit demands but Lok gave her the look he would not give her the journal. He turns to the other side and notice both his pathway were block. So he turns to look at the canal noticing it possible to jump from the bridge to ground on the other side and he felt confident he could do since he had a little boost to help him out.

Lok was prepares to jump over the bridge but the other suit, dark blonde hair man grab onto him making him slip off the ledge and as about to fall into the canal if not for the dark brown hair man in suit holding onto Lok's collar unfortunately Lok drops his journal when he lost his footing on the ledge.

"NO!" Lok yell stun and shock that he drop his dad journal. It was only his lead toward his missing father and he lost it.

"Hold it kid!" the dark brown hair man in suit said holding onto his clothes. Lok was trying to find a way to lose the grip the suit had on him and soon found a way where he uses his elbow to hit his arm that was holding onto him. Thus he loses his grips and Lok fell into the canal diving in to grab the journal.

* * *

><p>Market-Venice, Italy<p>

Zhalia was walking through the market apparently annoyed that Dante decide to ditch even if it was for her own good.

_***Flashback***_

"Say that again?" Zhalia demands Dante who warming up as if he was preparing to run a marathon.

"I'm saying it best if we got our separated ways. They are after me not you" Dante reason with her but Zhalia did not seem convince at all.

"As much I do prefer going off my own. You and I know it better if we stick together as we are not use to this kind of situation" Zhalia argues back and Dante sighs, here he thought Zhalia would agree with his theory and leave him to handle the situations. Also it would assure him that she would be safe away from the danger he is bring towards them.

"Alright fine have it your way" Dante gave in and Zhalia smile in victory thus they make their move. They decide to take it easy first and not alarm anyone by just walking down the pathway.

"You know Vale you still have yet to tell me why we aren't going to the authority about this" Zhalia asked just remember about the question she once asked but have not been answer.

"Well it just a thought then again the whole world is a mystery" Dante started and Zhalia was frown he was talking in riddle. She did not take Dante to be the type to beat around the bush.

"Yes I'm sure we all aware of that…so now what your thought?" she politely asked again but Dante knew there was a hint of sarcasm in it.

"Someone bound to have taken notice of those powers. After all the suits keep firing at us" Dante explains but notice Zhalia raises an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked wondering what she surprise or maybe confuse with.

"Suits? Seriously Vale?" Zhalia asked again and Dante just look at her blankly.

"Well they are all wearing suit aren't they? Beside I'm sure you have a better name to call them right?" Dante joke while Zhalia just smirks at his comment.

"Nope I think it suit them well" Zhalia mentions as Dante chuckle at the joke and for once Zhalia did not seem to be annoy nor did she harm him for laughing.

"So you think they have ability to make people forget seeing how not many people are aware of this ability" Zhalia question and Dante nods.

"That is why I think it better if we don't get caught for our own sake and not because it bad to forget but…who know what they might do to their advantage. If they managed to alter our memories" Dante explains and this got Zhalia a little worry. As at first she thought it might be a good idea to just get caught and forget any of this happens. Thus moving on with her live but having that frightening thought in her mind made her decides to best avoid them. As it better to remember than forget.

"So how far have you thought ahead Vale? I mean we aren't going to keep running are we?" Zhalia asked but Dante did not respond. He stops walking and held up his hand to shoulder length to tell Zhalia to stop. As in front of them were a couple of suits looking for them and splitting up to cover more ground.

"Come on" he said and led another way hoping that they could avoid the suits but could not. When Dante made a left turn there were at least two suits were waiting for them.

"You cause us enough trouble kids. Now hand over the grey amulet if you know what best for you!" a brown hair man in suit told them as he slowly approaches them.

"Well guess your theory was right" Zhalia said to Dante as even if she did not know it was call an amulet but knew the suit describe it properly for them to understand.

"There is nowhere to run kids!" another suit told them and it was the same blonde woman who broke into Dante's house.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that" Dante said as he grab Zhalia's hand again and force her to run toward the other route that was not block by the suits. They continue to run still Dante turns into a dead end as there was a gate blocking their way to the other side.

"Alright I'm going to give you a leg up" Dante told Zhalia who seems to be totally unprepared.

"What?" she said not fully understanding what his plan was.

"Just place your feet on my hand and I'm going to push up so that you can go over the gate" Dante explains but Zhalia knew where he was going.

"Forget it Vale! I know your plan and there is no way I'm leaving you with them" Zhalia argues and Dante groans.

"Look it would be easier if one of us get over there first instead of us climbing over the gate together" Dante argues and Zhalia bit her lip as she growls clearly showing how much she dislikes the plan.

"Alright fine!" said Zhalia who step back and ran toward Dante where she place her feet onto his hand clamp together. As he proceeds to push her upward where she went over the gate and managed to land on the ground safely.

"What are you waiting for Vale?" Zhalia yells only to see Dante hesitating till both of them heard the suits voices.

"Over here!" one of them yelled and they could hear their footsteps.

"Go I'll find you" said Dante who waited for Zhalia to run. She knew that if she did not run Dante would not moves so she turns around cursing herself as she ran. Dante smile as he watch her leaving soon afterward he turns around to find another route to escape the suits.

_***End of Flashback***_

"Argh…I'm sure Lok having a better time than I'm having" Zhalia said as she took out her hand phone where she dial Lok's cell but it reach to the voicemail.

"Of all the time for Lok to not be available when I feel awful...guess Casterwill must be doing her job" Zhalia said looking at her hand phone that had Lok Caller ID which says 'Busy'

"I sure hope Dante alright…wait it Vale Zhalia not Dante…Vale…" she argue with herself realizing her mistake of saying his first name and not last. As much it felt nice it was just awkward.

"Where is Lok when I really need him" Zhalia said feeling annoyed that the one time she needed her best friend, he is out of range.

* * *

><p>Streets of Venice – Venice, Italy<p>

Dante took a right turn and lead against the wall catching his breath as he look behind hoping that he was not being tail anymore.

"I hope Zhalia is safe" Dante said himself as he continues to look behind him if the suits were still on him.

"No safer than you are kid" a black hair man in suit said as he makes his sneak attack on Dante knocking him onto the ground. Then his two companies grab onto Dante to prevent him from escaping.

"You gave us a whole lot of trouble kids now it time we get what we are looking for" the black hair man in the suit spoke as he begin to search for the amulets they were sent to retrieve.

"Hey! The kid got another amulet in his pocket!" the black hair man in suit told the rest who were stun about the news however Dante was more shock that they were when they took a strange golden wing shape with a green gem in the middle.

"Impossible! So which one is it?" one of them asked.

"Who care? Let take both of them!" another one spoke.

"Hey! You can take the amulet you came for but give me back mine!" Dante yells at them hoping they would listen to him.

"What this? Sure kid if you tell us where you hide the holotome?" the black hair man in the suit questions only for Dante to stare at him like he was an idiot.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Dante plainly said that got the black hair man in the suit piss.

"Look kid I was told that you have the amulet and holotome. So if you know what good for you, you will tell us where to find it or we can just take both the amulet? Well kid?" the black hair man in the suit bargain however Dante had no clue what they were talking about.

"Look I don't know what you want with that amulet nor do I know what a holotome is. I could care less what you plan to do so you can just take the amulet but just leave my amulet alone" Dante said to the black hair man in suit trying to hide his anger but fail to do so. Since the black hair man in suit smirk realizing how important the amulet was to him

"I'm afraid not kid as you're making a good deal nor are you in a position to make one" the black hair man in suit explains Dante really mad as he try to play nice but they would not agree to it so he decide had to take action. If he ever wanted to get away from them and take back what belong to him.

He managed to elbow the right one at the side to lose his grips. Then kick the left one in the stomach and as far as way as possible. Afterward he charges toward the black hair man in suit who was in complete shock that he was standing still. He grabs the two amulets off his hand and started running again.

"What are you waiting for? After him!" The black hair man in suit yelled and everyone quickly got their mind back on the mission and run after the Dante.

Dante was completely exhausted, he was so sure he could run anymore but he knew one thing he could not let them get his amulet and the other. It was important to him too important for him to lose it yet the funny thing was that even if it was important to him; he did not know it was an amulet.

"Well…who knew all these years you're actually something special…but what exactly are you?" he questions his amulet in his hand. Suddenly it start glowing a green aura that made Dante stop thinking when he stared seeing thing just as he felt something was in eye as it begun glowing green.

"Must be tired…what" Dante said and was about to start running again when his vision was going a little blur.

"What is going…on?" he asked when he look up to see three pathway he could take but he had no idea what will be waiting around the corner. Until his eyes started to hurt again but this time for a good reason where he begins to see where each pathway lead. At first he thought he was dreaming that he pinch himself, he felt the pain realizing it not a dream but somehow it felt unreal as he was wonder where the source of power came from.

He felt a hot burning feeling inside his hand that held two of the amulets but his personal amulet was glowing green till it disappears when he found the perfect pathway to take. He continues to stare at him amulet not believing what he had experience but was thankful for the help.

"I don't know what exactly are you…but I guess I should thank you for the help" Dante said even if he knew he look stupid talking to amulet that is an object and not a living thing. He could not help but have this weird feeling like something about his amulet make him feel different. He put both amulet back into his pocket and took the route he saw to be the safest route away from the suits and get some rest from all the running. While he hopes in the back of his mind he could find Zhalia and find some answer from today event.

* * *

><p>Streets of Venice- Venice, Italy<p>

Zhalia was walking down the streets of Venice away from the market. Sure she knew it was the safer place to be rather than the streets. She did not like be in stuck in a crowded area for too long. Just then she heard footsteps and wondering who was in such a hurry and realize that a bunch of suits were running but who know where.

"Come on we got to report to Defoe. We kept him waiting too long!" one of the suits said and Zhalia could not help but eavesdrops.

"So there is someone ordering them to take us down but why?" she asked and her curiosity took over her as she decided to follow them instead of running the other direction. Soon the suits reach to their destination and Zhalia notice two men dress differently from the suits.

"Report" she heard the dark brown hair with ponytail said to the suits. Even if she was far away she could still heard bit and piece of what they are talking about.

Zhalia heard about boy, canal and losing him. She sighs with relief thinking they were talking about Dante. She was glad at least she knew Dante was safe away from the suits. Just then another group of suits came running toward the dark brown hair ponytail who name was Defoe from the eavesdropping she did.

"Sir we lost the other boy he did not have the holotome with him but he had two amulets with him. I thought you said we were only after one amulet and the holotome?" the other suit in the other groups reported to Defoe who seem shock of the news. Even Zhalia was stun as the boy they refer to previously was not Dante but some other boy who apparently cross bad side with them.

"Yes we are still after that one amulet and holotome! But what I like to know now is their company. Did you get them?" Defoe asks as he knew that each boy had a girl with them when the suits had interrupted their lives.

"I'm afraid we lost her they had spilt up" the blond hair woman in suit Zhalia recognize told Defoe.

"The girl who was with the boy and journal, escape when we went to retrieve her from the Police station" the blond hair man in suit said to Defoe and Zhalia was really stun by the news she was receiving as it was not Dante and her being chase but another pair like them were being chase by the suits.

"Honestly how can elite organization suits like yourself be outsmarted by four kids!" Defoe claim and was seriously piss at their progress.

"Who knew Dante was right again…they are indeed call suits" Zhalia said to amuse herself and was thinking what would Dante reaction be went she tell him that he was right about the suits.

"I want all four of them caught and bought to me! So in order for you to actually get the job done properly, I'm allowing you to use your amulet" Defoe ordered the suits who were a little stun by his action.

"But…sir what if there are witness?" the red hair woman in suit questions Defoe not realizing she was annoying him with her question.

"We will worry about the clean-up crew later! Right now we need to get what we came for!" Defoe said to the suits as Zhalia smile knowing she got a few answer like why they were after the amulet. As from what they were talking about it almost as if the amulet had secret power inside of them. She need to find Dante fast to tell him about the situation especially about the other two kids, thinking that they did not know what they got themselves into.

"Tell me…were you followed?" Defoe suddenly asked that got Zhalia stun and worry that she got caught.

"No sir why do you ask?" the blond hair woman in suit asked as Defoe started walking.

"Great you just got yourself into bigger mess than before" Zhalia sarcastically mentions as she begins to slowly sneak away. However she accidentally kicks a rock that immediately gave away her position.

"I figure as much. Dispose of the little spy" Defoe said turning around so that the suits could handle it. Zhalia curse herself for being so stupid and was running as fast as she could till she hit into a dead end.

"Of all the day to run into the wall it had to be today" she said as she heard the footsteps getting closer. She begins looking for escape route but found none and knew she could not run out in time to take another route.

"Guess this is it" she said in defeat when she felt something glowing brightly in her pocket. She took it out and stares at her oval shape accessory with a green jewel in the middle where all of a sudden her whole body was surrounded by a green aura. Then slowly it starts to disappear along with her whole body.

"What…going on?" Zhalia said as she watches her body fading away till there was nothing left of her. She thought she was dead as she could not see her hand or feet.

"What the hell just happen to me?" Zhalia demands for answer but did not receive any however she realize she could still move normally, make noise and touch stuff like the rock for instant.

"Am I…invisible?" she asked herself as she held up her hand but could not see it just then a group of suit turns to the dead end but found nothing.

"That weird…I thought I heard something" the brown hair man in suit said and everyone agree as well. They decide to investigate as they walk toward Zhalia who immediately avoid them but was complete shock that they really could not see her.

"Look like there is nobody here at all" the blond hair woman said as Zhalia test her ability by waving in front of her only to be ignore proving that she was indeed invisible.

"Defoe must be seeing things…come on let get back to our assignment" the brown hair man in suit told the rest. Everyone agree as they started walking back to where they came from while Zhalia sneak behind them and took the other route.

Soon her ability begin to fade away once she was out of danger and felt relief to see her hand again even if she was beginning to like her new ability.

"Not bad...I must say…I never expect this little thing to hold such power not mentions finally finding out you're more than just an accessory" as Zhalia held the amulet a little closer for her to see it properly where she smile at the sight of it.

Street of Venice near the canal - Venice, Italy

Lok started coughing out the water while slowly getting out of the canal with his father's journal. It was completely soak thanks to the suits who chase him and made a stupid mistake of grabbing him when he was about to make his jump over a small section of the canal to dry land.

"No, no, nooo…everything my dad wrote…it ruin…everything" Lok cried while he flip through the pages, he clenches his fist in anger but knew he could do nothing but move on.

He got up onto his feet and started walking not bother how drench he was as he left water trail mark behind him. He realizes he had practically made a trail that the suits could follow as it not usual for water mark to be left on the ground in a place like Venice. As a strange bug looking creature with one eye was following Lok from the behind and just as Lok turn to corner, a red hair woman in suit appear in front of him.

"Let do it nice and easy kid it over" the red hair woman in suit told him but he did not care as he felt his rage taking over him.

"I finally got a clue about my father but it was taken away from me all because of you freaks!" He yell as he charge toward the red hair woman in suit who reacted by taking out a different amulet of her own.

"Redcap" she yell out as a red aura flew out of the amulet and out appear a ugly looking monster with very sharp and pointy teeth and long sharp claws.

"That is…new…ah!" Lok said before he started running for his life as he turn to a corner and found that he was walking toward the canal lucky for him a boat happen to pass by. Thus he jump and landed on the boat before jumping again grab hold of the ledge only for the guy who was rowing the boat to fall off.

"Sorry!" he apologizes but as he turn to pull himself up, he found himself finding another monster with one eye and it was about to attack him. When his amulet started glowing again he flew up to the third storey thinking he was safe till a dark blond man in suit came down beside him with the claw monster call Redcap cornering him.

"Attack!" the dark blond man in suit order but Lok backflip landed on the rooftop and started running across the rooftop till he decide to lose them by slide down in between the house tricking them in thinking he was still running across rooftops.

"Well at least I lost them for…" he said only to get interrupted when someone put a hand at him mouth and held him from moving.

"Be quiet" the person behind him whispers and Lok had no choice but to oblige. Lok was wondering why did the person told him to be quiet till he notices outside of the alley. The suits were running and yelling at each other about directions. Finally there were no more suits in sight that the person from behind remove the hand and grip off Lok.

"Thanks I owe you one but how did you know they were after me?" Lok asked the person who seem to be smiling.

"Let just say I happen to know my way around but there is no times for us to be chit-chatting we got to move" the person said and it took a while for Lok to realize he actually know the person in front of him.

"Hey I know you!" Lok claims.

"I am sure you do just like I know you Lok Lambert" the person said with ease stunning Lok that the person knows about him.

* * *

><p>Street of Venice- Venice, Italy<p>

Sophie was exhausted and wanted to go home but refuse to as she knew Lok was still in danger somewhere. She did not want to be selfish and be back home in luxury while Lok is fighting for survival it seem unfair.

"Why didn't I ask Lambert for his phone number?" Sophie said to herself then took out her pink cell phone only to find it was dead.

"Even if I did it won't do me any good with the battery dead…I knew I forgotten to do something!" Sophie scolded herself as she lean against the wall not sure what to do next.

As she did not think a simple tutoring would end up becoming a huge nightmare including how she realizes it was her fault for getting Lok in trouble. After all it her fault for being too curious of a simple vase that she twisted Lok's fate and now he was on the run for people he had no clue, it her fault and he taking the blame for it.

"I got to find Lambert…and somehow find a way to clear this mess!" Sophie said deciding that she should find Lok first then decide on the later part and what better way to find Lok is to follow some suits who would led the way.

It did not take Sophie long to find a couple of suits it almost as if they were being invaded by them. Of course Sophie still kept her distance since she knew that they were also after her and while following them she notice they were reporting to a dark brown man with a ponytail who appears to be wearing something else than a suit indicating he was higher level of them. If Sophie was right she guess that man was the one who order the suits to retrieve the journal from Lok.

"Sir it our men it seem that both our target met up with each other" a blond hair man who wore military outfit told the man that the suits were previously reporting too.

"That excellent news I heard all day now it makes our job much easier" the dark brown hair man with ponytail spoke. Immediately Sophie knew they found Lok but was wondering what other target did they have?

Sophie continues to slowly follow them from behind but did not expect to bump into something when there was nothing there. However as soon as she open her eye someone appear before her who immediately cover her mouth and pull her aside where they lean against a wall.

"Don't say a word!" the stranger said to Sophie as the stranger look behind to see the two man were moving further away from them.

"Look kid…what are you doing here? Unless he didn't manage to fulfil the deal….could explains why his cell phone is off" the stranger spoke half way recognizing who Sophie was and it took Sophie a while to realize who was standing in front of her.

"I know you and it not kid! I'm the same age as you Moon!" Sophie yelled at Zhalia who seem to unaffected by it.

"Yeah whatever Casterwill, now would you mind telling me what were you doing?" Zhalia questions and Sophie just glare at her.

"I don't have time to tell you nor do you have the right to know. If you must know I was doing a pretty good job following them till you show out of nowhere!" Sophie argue with Zhalia who just continue to stare at her unaffected.

"Fine by me Casterwill, just don't get in my way" Zhalia said as she turn around walking to the direction the two men took.

"Wait a minute you're follow them too why?" Sophie questions this time and Zhalia just smirks.

"I believe I don't have to answer your question just like you are not going to answer mine" Zhalia said twisting her words around that got Sophie annoy as she was using the same card she played on her.

"Fine but like you said don't get in my way" Sophie repeated as the both of them ignore each other while following the two man.

* * *

><p>Another part of Streets of Venice-Venice, Italy<p>

"I didn't expect someone famous as you would know about me Vale" Lok said to his new company Dante Vale.

"Well apparently Lambert, you and Moon made name for yourself but not in a good way unfortunately" Dante reveal to him that made Lok feel a little weird.

"Oh I see…" Lok said thinking that Dante is thinking very low about him consider the reputation he and Zhalia sort of made with the school.

"You don't have to worry about it. It just words being said about the both of you frankly I could care less what other thinks but I am awfully curious as to why the suits are chasing after you?" Dante asked Lok as he change the topic knowing he was not comfortable talking about it.

"I could ask you the same thing" Lok joked and Dante just smile but they stop when the suits suddenly surround them.

"Great! Just great!" Lok exclaims and Dante remains calm looking around the area hoping to use something to their advantage.

"You really gave us a hard time Mr. Lambert and Mr. Vale" said a dark brown hair with ponytail said to them both Lok and Dante guess he was the mastermind behind all this mess. Since the suits were giving me lot of respect right now.

"Of course we are teenager and since you know who we are might I suggest you tell us who you are Mr…"Dante said with confident even if he was joking.

"Defoe" he said introduction himself however Lok and Dante were not impress.

"I'm sure you kid might be wondering what kind of mess you got yourself into. Well I would tell but unfortunately for the both of you, you wouldn't remember any of this…touch-" Defoe started to yell his attack when suddenly a motorboat appear above them it surprise everyone. Yet they were well aware they had to dodge the motorboat but right before it fell onto the ground, two figure had abandon the boat and had landed safely on the ground.

"Like I said before...YOU'RE INSANE!" a young girl yells at her company who seem to be ignoring her.

"Well at least it get the job done" her company spoke and the young girl groans at her reaction.

"What happen to plan of being quiet?" she question and her company stare at her blankly like she asking a stupid question.

"Well your highness enlighten me what you have done to get their attention?" her company challenge her, she was about to speak when Lok interrupted her.

"Hey thanks for the save but I really think we should…Zhalia?" Lok yells in surprise not expecting his best friend to be here.

"Lok?" Zhalia who was also surprise to see Lok and was quite stun as the other boy the suits were referring too was him.

"Sophie?" Dante said apparently more stun than surprise to see her here.

"Dante?" Sophie said not believing that he was in this mess as well.

"What are you doing here?" all four of them question each other but were lost for words when they asked the same question.

"How nice a little reunion. I'm afraid you have to cut it short as I'm on a busy schedule Raypulse!" Defoe states, he raise his hand as a light orange attack appear from his hand. It begins to shoot toward the person Defoe had pointed which was Lok.

"No!" Sophie yelled and pushes Lok away from the attack but had no time to realize she was saving Lok and putting herself in danger.

"Sophie!" Dante yell in fear of his best friend as Sophie close her eye waiting for pain but felt nothing. She opens her eye to see her necklace was glowing pink and suddenly her whole body was glowing pink just as the Raypulse reflect off her and hit a window from the building beside them.

"Impossible! No one can with stand a Raypulse!" Defoe yells in anger not believing that Sophie was still standing after the attack. It was almost as if she was not hit at all.

"Oh my gosh So-I mean Casterwill are you alright?" Lok said to Sophie feeling rather guilty that she took the attack mend for him.

"I'm fine Lo-Lambert it nothing just that…it felt like something was shielding me from the attack" Sophie explains that got the other three stun when she told them as strange thing did happen to them.

"Sir, it appears that they all have their own amulet!" one of suit with grey hair spoke only to receive a glare from Defoe.

"You should have told me beforehand you idiots!" he yelled at them not realizing that the four of them decide to run while he was arguing with his men.

"Sir they are getting away!" yells a blond hair woman in suit that got Defoe really pisses.

"What are you idiots standing around for? After them! I refuse to be defeat by a bunch of kids!" he claims as the suits started chasing after the four of them.

Meanwhile at the four of them, they were all running with the suit tailing them and launching out their power at them.

"We really could use a plan right now!" Lok yells out to his company as Dante begins to think for a while.

"Sophie can you cover me?" Dante asked and Sophie was a little stun by his request.

"Sure why?" Sophie asked thinking Dante might have a plan.

"I need time to find an escape route and Sophie it possible you might be able to deflect their power so I need you be our shield. I'm sorry if I am asking too much but…" he said forcing it out from him as he knew her to put herself at risk for him yet his best friend just smile giving him her fullest support.

"Are you crazy Vale? Do you really want to put her at risk? How do you even know that she can even block those attacks it could have been a fluke!" Lok argue as he did not want to see Sophie get hurt from some ridiculous request he was asking from her.

"I appreciated the concern Lambert but I believe Dante know what he is doing and I do believe this ability sort of allow me to block off or reflect any attack. Unless you have a better idea" Sophie assures Lok even if he still does not look convinces.

"I don't but…if Vale can somehow find an escape route and you can block attack. I might as well mention I can fly with the help of this!" Lok claims showing them his amulet and they were stun as he held something similar to their own amulet. It had its own jewel in the middle of it unusual shape.

"What?" he asks wondering why they look confuses but none of them response to him.

"Well it might make our plan easier…Sophie I need back up now, Lambert do you think you can help us fly?" Dante question and Lok stares at him as he was not certain if he could.

"I don't know…I mean I only try it on myself…but I will do my best!" Lok assures Dante who smile at him showing that he believe in him.

"Great…we are going to dead before the suits laid a hand on us" Zhalia said showing how little confident she had with Dante's plan.

"Now Moon ever heard of having a little faith for once?" Dante said to Zhalia just as Lok chuckles at his comment.

"Haha very funny Lok" Zhalia said since Lok knew her better than Dante did. He knew Zhalia was not really believer that why he found Dante's comment to be a little funny.

Dante just smile at their little private joke and took out his amulet while holding onto it tightly, his eyes started glowing green again resulting in many images appearing in front of him.

"Alright…take breathe Sophie you can do this!" Sophie told herself and she held tightly on her amulet hanging around her neck. Then let go as her body glow pink again and then she started running slower and right behind Dante.

"Augorfrost!" the black hair man in suit yell aiming his attack at Lok but Sophie raise out her left hand blocking the attack as it reflect back hitting him instead.

"Nice one!" Lok said noticing how well Sophie was guarding him.

"Thanks" she reply.

"Redcap attack!" the red hair woman in suit order as the monster name Redcap charge faster and prepare to begin it attack. Sophie stop turning around ready to face it as she punch the Redcap just as it slash her right arm only to have no effect.

"Impossible not even a Titans can harm her?" the red hair woman in suit yell in disbelief while Sophie grin and kick the Redcap off balance. Thus it collided with the suits chasing after them allowing Sophie the chance to catch up to Dante and the rest.

"We don't have all day Vale!" Zhalia remained Dante who eye soon return back to normal as he blinks a few time to get use to reality in front of him.

"Found it follow me! Lambert I need you to get ready when I give the signal use your ability immediately" Dante told Lok who nods and thought of something.

"I know this might sound crazy but I think it better if we hold hand or something…you know so I could perhaps pass on the power to you guys?" Lok suggested and could tell Sophie and Zhalia did not like the idea much.

"I suppose it make sense" Dante spoke making Sophie and Zhalia glaring at Dante for agreeing to the idea. However they knew if they were to survive they need to do as they were told even if slight chance it might not work.

Soon Dante bought them to a dead end making the suits relief they finally corner them when they did not realize they had a plan.

"Now!" Dante yells as they held hand, Lok concentrated on his amulet power thinking about flying then he jumps and the other three follow. Their feet started glowing green and flew above the wall up into the sky. They thought they were long out of reach but did not expect the other suits to be waiting for them on the rooftop.

"Oh no" Lok said as the suit raise their hand ready to begin their attack. They were at lost on what to do even Sophie as she knows she cannot protect them all at once.

"Boltfare!" the suits on the rooftop yelled while aiming their attack at the four them expecting to hit them but did not expect them to suddenly disappear.

Soon Lok, Sophie and Dante found out it was Zhalia's doing as she pull them to safety when the boltfare clash into each other.

"I need some direction now Vale!" Zhalia demands from Dante who seem to be as stun as Lok and Sophie of her ability till he finally snap out of it.

"Just keep moving straight then we can rest before we make our move again" Dante explains just as Sophie had an idea.

"Dante, how about we rest at my place?" Sophie asked and everyone stare at her even Dante who could not believe that she was actually inviting Lok who she barely knows and Zhalia who she really dislike into her house.

"What? Look I assume that your house is being watch by them just like Lambert and Moon since they live just next door each other. I really doubt they know where my house is" Sophie reason with them but more with Dante who nod in agreement.

"I will lead the way Moon" Dante said to Zhalia who back away as Dante took the led as they flew over one rooftop to another.

"Thanks Casterwill…I am really beat from all that running!" Lok said to Sophie who smiles in agreement.

"No problem it the least I could do for getting you involve in this" Sophie explains and hinted to Lok how guilty she felt.

"You what?" Zhalia yells in shock as Dante and her did not know how exactly the two of them got involved just like how both of them did not know how did they got involved in the mess as well. Suddenly their invisibility wore off as Zhalia lost focus due to the shocking news she just receive.

"Now is not a good time Moon! Lambert I suggest you get us down on the ground over there now before you loses focus too!" Dante quickly told him and Lok who became stress when Zhalia yelled in shock. Result in him sort of having difficulty landing with the stress given to him thus they had landed on the ground hard but not injure unfortunately for Lok, he hit his head again.

"Why is always me?" Lok complains where he rub his head to ease the pain as Zhalia help him back on his feet while Dante help Sophie back on her feet.

"I would make a sarcastic remark right now but I'm more interested how exactly did Casterwill get you in this mess?" Zhalia put it sweetly but was still furious at the news. It made Lok a little worry as many people do not realize that Zhalia can be a little too overprotective at times especially when it comes to him.

"Moon as much I like to know the reason as well I suggest we talk about this once we reach to Sophie's house" Dante argue as he put his hand on Zhalia's shoulder knowing that she was only angry because she worry about Lok's wellbeing, he know he would do the same with Sophie that why he wanted to assure her thing would be alright.

"Fine" Zhalia said in defeat as Dante turns around to begin walking and leading them the way to Sophie's house when they can finally put the day behind them when…

"My final!" Lok yelled in fear realizing that he barely studies for tomorrow test and it was coming to evening already. The other three groans as Lok had to choose the 'right time' to remember about the History Final tomorrow when the three of them also barely study for the final.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way if you're wondering about why I gave them ability is because I did not want Lok to be only with the jumpstart ability so I thought quite long about Dante, Zhalia and Sophie jumpstart ability. Sophie was the hardest to think, since I want their jumpstart ability to reflect on their First Titans. Like how Lok first Titan he got was Kipperin who enable him to fly when being summon.<strong>

**Jumpstart Ability:**

**Lok-Flying**

**Dante-Sight**

**Zhalia-Invisibly**

**Sophie-Invulnerable**

**Review-**

**Startime101: Haha, yeah I thought Sophie was a bit too snappy but felt like I had to do it. To sort of show how much she grown later on =) That is good to hear! Hehe I thought it might be cool to see how they handle it without any one of them knowing anything and it seem fair to me. X)**

**Tina: Thanks :)**

**Lightning-Ellie: Wow thanks haha it was something I came up with just for fun =P Yup I wanted them to be friends I did not want them to be on their own like the beginning. Cool! I'm glad you're alright with the whole last name thing through there are going to be times where they are going to slip up and say their first name. Each of them have their reason of wanting to call each other by last or first name which I might explains soon. =)**

**Jane Eyre0: Great! I had a little difficulty figuring out how exactly I was going to write her. Oh cool! I will try reading them when I have time =) Thanks! Haha I for once ****like**** the character to be all same age XD. As for the romance…I have no idea =3 but I might drop some hint once a while.**

**MissLaboe: Thank you! =)**

**PM Sky Shiro-Chan: Thanks =) Oh ok thanks for letting me know! Aww…thanks. Correct me if I am wrong but Ocs means Original character right? Well I don't plan on having any unless I don't have a choice so yeah.**

**CindyKayla: Yup! I thought they really had a good relationship in the series but it not shown much sadly =( hahaha yup I think Dante was quiet cocky when he was teenager and it might be a portray a lot often seeing he teenager. As I don't think he knows when he goes overboard just yet. ;P Hehehe I sort of thought the possibility of what each character represent a bit so yup thank you! :3**

**navyatha: Thanks! (: Well you have to wait and see haha. That…like I said I have no idea =3 but I would drops some hints so keep a lookout!**

**Thank you guys for reading & reviewing!**

**As for updating I will do my best to update! =3 **


	3. C3 PartOne The Start Of Beginning

**I don't own Huntik Secret & Seeker or anything.**

* * *

><p>The Start of Beginning<p>

Sophie's House-Venice, Italy

"Oh dear" the grey hair man who dress like a butler opens the door to see four teenagers in a terrible condition as if they had gone to war or something.

"Hello LeBlanche, I have no time to explain but Dante and…these two are going to spend the night here" Sophie told her butler who had no time to respond when she had drag Dante and Lok inside the house with Zhalia following from the behind, as they quickly make their way toward her room.

"Whoa! This is your room Sophie?" Lok asked noticing how big it was and was surprise it was not that grand as rich people make it sound it to be.

"Yes it not much" Sophie said trying to not sound so high and mighty as she was afraid of offending Lok again after what they been through.

"It great…so…who was that?" Lok continues while looking around the house as Dante make himself home by sitting down while Zhalia was leaning against the wall feeling uncomfortable being in Sophie's room.

"LeBlanche, you could say he is a butler but he is also responsible for Sophie well-being beside Santiago" Dante said and just then someone burst into Sophie's room.

"My lady! I'm ashamed of myself! I did not protect you like I was…" the black long hair ponytail man said that Lok would have sworn he almost look Chinese with his hairstyle and clothes.

"Santiago! Calm down! I'm alright!" Sophie said trying to calm down her bodyguard as much as she likes to mended her status. She was not that heartless to blame anyone for her mistake or really look down on people if she had a choice.

"Like she said Santiago she alright there isn't a need to beat yourself up for something that did not happen" Dante said it coolly while Lok and Zhalia just stares at each other from his odd response.

"I apologizes my lady but I was worry and when LeBlanche told me you came back with and two complete strangers I had to worry that something terrible happen" Santiago explains his reason while Lok and Zhalia stares at each other again as Santiago make it sound as if they were the one responsible for bring Sophie into troubling mess.

"What? Really Santiago there is no way two people can bring trouble haha…also we are…going to study for tomorrow test after we wash-up! So goodnight!" Sophie said nervously even if it was partly true as Lok's vase did bring trouble to Sophie and Dante's bookshelves bought trouble to Zhalia, quickly she push both Santiago and LeBlanche out of her room indicating how much privacy she wanted. Dante was watching highly amuse while Lok and Zhalia shrug as they did not know what exactly was amusing of watching Sophie push her bodyguard and butler out of the room. As soon as they were out of her room, Sophie quickly slams the door shut and lean against the door.

" Well thanks for the assist Dante" Sophie sarcastically said and Dante just grins.

"Glad I could help" he reply as he made his way to sit down on a chair available as Sophie did the same but Zhalia refuses to sit down instead choose to lean against one of the bookshelves. As Lok look at both Dante and Sophie then Zhalia he felt a little uncomfortable not knowing if he should sit down or stand up however seeing how he was not exactly 'sort' of invited properly into Sophie's house, he choose to stand up instead of sitting down.

"You do know I don't bite so you can sit down if you wish" Sophie told them noticing that both of them were not sitting down on the chair offer to them.

"Pass" Zhalia straight away said just as Lok hesitated for a moment to pull the chair to sit down.

"Um…thank but I'm good" he said as he continue to stand against a wall.

"Suits yourself" Sophie said to both of them, she could tell Zhalia was stubborn while Lok was just frightened after all he was in a stranger house who invited him only for protection nothing else.

"Well now that we are settle down maybe now you can tell how exactly did you get caught in all of this Lambert" Dante started and Lok was completely caught off guard that he nearly knock down one of Sophie's lamp but managed to catch it in time. Zhalia slap herself for Lok's clumsiness while Dante just look at little stun by his action and Sophie was just giggling to herself for Lok being a little silly.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to…I just…everything just happing too fast!" Lok complains as he put down the lamp back into it position.

"Then why not just start from the beginning?" Dante told him but Lok did not seem to calm down one bit.

"The beginning? Really because the way I see it Vale it that even if I told you what happen I doubt you have any idea what I have been through!" Lok argues back leaving Sophie even Zhalia stunned that got her wondering what exactly made him tick off as normally he was scare to say anything in front of a stranger especially in front of a popular kid like Dante Vale.

"I have a hutch but I wonder if it can top finding out your house is bobby trap, having suits invaded your home, force to leave your house and play cat and mouse with them over something you have no idea what it is beside that it has to do something with a person you care about. Especially having to bring someone involve unintentionally" Dante said basically summary what happen to him today that got Lok a little speechless as Dante had experience almost everything that happen to him except for his dorm being bobby trap.

"Yeah nothing can top your Vale…especially your house being bobby trap…or not knowing what they are after. I mean…sure I was force to leave my dorm like you and play cat and mouse with them but I knew they were after what written in my dad's journal…"

"Wait your father journal as in the one missing for past ten years?" Zhalia interrupted Lok as she was very stun that Lok mentions about his father again when they had not seen him for years.

"Surprising isn't it? Somehow…I think Dad was involved in that world he was sort of always sharing with us" Lok said to Zhalia while Sophie looks at Dante with the same question that Lok and Zhalia were talking about.

"Dante…do you think?" Sophie started but Dante look away hoping that she was would push into the topic further.

"I honestly don't know Sophie but you and I both know it pointless to ask him…"Dante ended the conversation hoping that Zhalia and Lok did not realize that both Sophie and Dante actually knew a person they could turn to for question. Yet they had reason to hesitated from asking

Soon silent approach as they look at one and another to speak something but none of them decide to say anything. "Well...I'm sure we all have a rough day so I suggest we turn in for the day?" Dante suggested seeing no one wanted to say anything after each pair discover something disturbing about someone close to them even if the opposite side did not know.

"Yeah…we should" Zhalia said expressing how uncomfortable she felt continuing today events as Sophie nod agreeing with her for once.

"Well I shall ask LeBlanche to prepare both of you a room to…"

"NO!" Zhalia yell an outburst that stunned Dante and Sophie while Lok knew exactly the reason for Zhalia sudden outburst and it was his cue to clean up after her.

"I mean…" Zhalia stumble on her words realizing what had just happen just as Lok pull her aside.

"What she means is that we like to share room…you know it kind of awkward to be alone…in a stranger home…not that I don't appreciate the hostility but…it not exactly our comfort zone you know?" Lok reason with them and Zhalia was secretly thankful for Lok. Not realizing that the other two understood where they stand and knew it was nothing wrong for them wanting to share a room.

"No you don't have to explains Lambert I understand if I were to be in the same position you were I wouldn't want to be left alone" Sophie said to him and he smile glad that she understood.

* * *

><p>Sophie's House, Guestroom- Venice, Italy<p>

Lok had gotten out of the shower dress in a simple blue pajama that Dante loan him seeing how he had no other clothes to wears to sleep. Sophie even loan or rather gave Zhalia clothes to wear a simple white shirt and dark green short.

"Say Zhalia…" Lok spoke breaking the silence in the room and Zhalia look up to tell him that he got her attention.

"Do you think my dad went missing because…something happen to him in that world?" Lok asked her and she shrugs.

"Who knows Lok I mean there isn't anyone we can asked who know about your father and his work. You do forget something your father is a private person like a mystery on his own" Zhalia comment and Lok nods as he sat on the bed.

"Yeah…like a puzzle on his own waiting for someone to solve him…" Lok said before he grabs the journal from the desk and begun to flips through.

"What are you looking for?" Zhalia asked seeing how Lok was actually focused on a book for once in his life.

"Something I am not quite sure…but a sign like…my dad actually wanted me to follow in his footstep into that world" Lok explains and Zhalia shook her hair smiling.

"You had always admire your father, I'm still amaze you're not mad at him for leaving your mother to take care of you and your sister" Zhalia commented and Lok pause then close the book.

"Well there are times I wake up feeling furious at my dad for not being there for mom, Cathy and me…but there are other times I understand why he not here. He has a job to do and it does take time away from us but I know if given a choice he would want to spend his time with us. You remember right Zhalia? He would always come back home with stuffs for us even you and he would always share his experience with us it was one of our happiness time" Lok reminded Zhalia who was recalling a few moments that Lok's father had given them different items from his adventure but soon realize something.

"I hate to say it Lok but even if he did share his experience with us he did not tell us everything" Zhalia told him and he nods making a sad smile.

"Yeah I suppose that is true…I mean I swear if he had mentions about Titans or Seeker I would have vaguely remember bit and piece of it" Lok reply to Zhalia who nods in agreement since she and Lok really enjoy listening to Lok's father story unlike Lok's sister Cathy.

"I suppose that might be one of the reason why he sort of made sure you find that journal and not Cathy. Say you never did tell me how exactly did Miss Casterwill got you involved in this mess" Zhalia brought up the topic and Lok was complete caught off guard.

"A...I don't think I have…oh…no…Zhalia!" Lok yells realizing he fell for one of Zhalia's tricks again.

"Sorry Lok no backing out and now spill the beans. We don't have all day we still have to revise a bit for our History finals tomorrow" Zhalia told him while smirking and immediately freak Lok out.

"What! But Zhalia you don't even have the textbook with you!" Lok protested but realizes it will do him no good against his best friend.

"Sorry Lok but even I can tell that Miss Casterwill managed to tutor you a bit before the suit invaded into your study time also just because I don't have the textbook doesn't mean I don't know content of it. So let starts with your side of the story now before we move on the History finals cause you want to pass don't you?" Zhalia teases and Lok groans.

"I hate it when you always play that card against me" Lok said as he got himself comfortable before he start the story.

"Don't we all?" Zhalia sarcastically said as by doing so she practically just curse herself into tutoring Lok later which would be a nightmare, counting the numbers of time she had to tutor him. Yet she knew she was doing it for his own good even if it means she had to suffer but she was his friend…his best friend and she knew that as one she could not let him fail his finals even if mean she had to suffer just a bit.

Sophie's House, Sophie's room- Venice, Italy

"You do realize that Santiago is going to murder me tomorrow…maybe even LeBlanche" Dante joked in his white singlet and black shorts while Sophie was in her pink nightgown sitting down reading.

"Relax it not like we never slept in the same room before even they know that" Sophie comment and Dante chuckles.

"Well we were kids and now we are teenage" Dante hinted and Sophie rolls her eyes.

"Dante…just because we are teenage now it not like are not responsible I mean they should trust us since we are older and more mature than we were as kids!" Sophie argues while Dante sighs as Sophie did not understand what he was talking about.

"Well they did made a fit when they were told about Moon and Lambert sharing room" Dante told Sophie.

"Yeah well they don't know them that well of course they would act caution around them" Sophie said and Dante just shook her head as she still did not understand why they were extremely concern about her wellbeing when she told them Dante was going to share room with her for the night.

"I suppose" Dante answers as he pretended to agree with Sophie's logic thinking it was pointless to tell Sophie the real reason why both her butler and bodyguard were worry with him alone in her room.

"Are you sure that you cannot at least…ask him?" Sophie asked and Dante groans as she was bring up the topic the two of them were talking about when the other two were with them secretly.

"Sophie you know that we are not exactly…on speaking term after…our last incident" Dante reminded her and Sophie nods.

"I know it just…that he is our only lead to this whole mess!" Sophie explains and Dante nod understanding what she means.

"I know you want answer too Sophie but…asking him might not be a good idea especially what is going through. We can't tell what his reaction would be and if it good or not it might affect himself badly and we won't know it" Dante explains to her his other reasons which she compile to it.

"Guess that mean our only lead is gone then beside those suits" Sophie said and in disgust when she mentions the suits cause Dante to grins.

"Sure they maybe our only lead but you're forgetting we have something they don't" Dante said and Sophie was just confuse.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"We have the journal and if they want it so badly. Surely you might have guess that it has to do something about that world so we are not out of option yet" Dante told her that immediately lighten up her mood.

"You're genius Dante!" Sophie claims and Dante try not blush by her comments.

"Maybe…but I cannot be that certain if it will reveal any question we want answers but it a start" Dante comments as he knows sometime he is not always right.

"True but we can worry about that tomorrow after our History finals" Sophie reminded Dante.

"I take it you started on revising already" Dante said as she was reading the textbook on her bed.

"Yeah with Lambert. Also…do you know how hard it is to teach that kid anything?" Sophie complains and Dante just smile.

"I can imagine which beg the question Sophie how exactly did you end up tutoring Lambert?" Dante ask with a mischievous smile on his face that causes Sophie to blush in embarrassment.

"I do not want to talk about it!" Sophie claims looking away while Dante begin thinking how to break her in to tell him.

"Alright fine guess I won't be sharing with you how I end up getting partner up with Ms. Moon then…" Dante said as he begins to walk to the desk to do some quick revision for History finals tomorrow.

"What? Wait…is that why you're with her today?" Sophie asked and Dante smirks secretly that his plans actually work.

"Sorry Sophie but I can't give out details" Dante said and Sophie glare at him from the back before throwing a pillow at him.

"Really Dante? Do you have to be so childish?" Sophie said to him and he turns around to just smile and she sighs in return because she really want to know how did her best friend end up partner with Zhalia out of all the people.

"Fine…if I tell you my side of the story…you tell me your side of story…agree?" Sophie negotiates and Dante smile as he nods turning back while making himself comfortable on her bed. Immediately Sophie smacks her face realizing she fell for her best friends tricks again.

"I hate you Dante how can you do this to me?" Sophie demanded for an answer for his action and Dante just smile.

"Well Sophie this is something I'm teaching you which is call making business, you give me something I want and I give you something you want thus everyone happy!" Dante joked yet Sophie was not in a laughing mood.

"I swear if Moon does not kill you before your project end, I am so going to do it myself!" Sophie said thinking Zhalia would not survive another day with Dante as she hate his type a lot.

"I would like to see that" Dante joke again as he waited from Sophie to begins her side of the story.

* * *

><p>Next morning<p>

Sophie's house, Hallway-Venice, Italy

Dante now dress in his causal clothes slowly close the door behind him hoping he would not wake Sophie up. As he sneaky made his way out of the house hoping no one would catch him.

"Really Vale? Isn't it too early to be playing hide and seek?" a familiar voice ask him and he turns to see it was Zhalia. It seem like LeBlanche managed to wash and dry their outfit just on time for the morning seeing how Zhalia is dress in her casual outfit she wore yesterday.

"Well I wouldn't be the only one right?" Dante comment seeing how Zhalia was in the hallway as well and she was quite far away from the guestroom.

"Oh cut to the chase Vale what are you doing up so early? History is not until a couple of hours more" Zhalia reminded him.

"I'm afraid I wish not to tell you" Dante told her hoping she would not follow as he gotten her enough trouble for one day.

"Too late Vale it either you let me come along or I will tell Ms. Casterwill about your sudden departure in the morning" Zhalia threaten and Dante sighs as he never understood why Zhalia did not understand he doing this for her own good for her safety.

"Fine you want in let go" Dante said as he continues his way out of the house sneaky with accomplish, Zhalia.

"You know I would like to know where are we going partner?" Zhalia tease and Dante managed to hide his embarrassment.

"My place" Dante said that shock Zhalia just as they made their way to ground floor.

"Are you insane Vale why do you want to go back there?" Zhalia asked not understanding his logic at all.

"I'm sure you remember the way why" Dante reminded her as Zhalia started to vaguely recall the memories.

***Flashback***

"Hold this for me will you?" Dante asked as he passes Zhalia the weird looking laptop as he begin to unscrew the bottom of the study table.

"What are you doing?" Zhalia asked as Dante managed to remove the wooden plank under the study table.

"Hiding this" he told her.

"What?" she said not understanding what was he trying to do.

"Look I don't know what these people wants but I rather like to know what value they hold before getting them stolen by them" Dante explains as he took the weird laptop for her hand and place it on the wooden plank before pushing it back up and screwing it in place.

"Ok I get it but why are you hiding only that?" Zhalia asked and Dante smile as he finishes screwing it in place.

"Well it was either I carry this or that weird laptop, personally I don't think I can run and protect it at the same time" Dante explains and pointed at the weird necklace in his hand.

"You really thought this through didn't you?" Zhalia said.

"I suppose you could say tha…Zhalia!" Dante yelled and pull her under the desk as footstep begins to get louder and louder.

"Great…of all the day I had to play hide & seek again it to be with them and hiding with you…this is so not going on my favourite day list" Zhalia mentions while Dante just chuckle at how 'positive' she was.

***End of Flashback***

"Well?" Dante asked as Zhalia was dazing for a moment before coming back to reality.

"Oh I remember well Vale but are you certain they are after that? I thought they said they were only after that amulet" Zhalia asked him

"They were but then when we got separated and I had a little confrontation with them about another certain items they were looking for" Dante explains as he begins to recall the memories.

***Flashback***

(C2 PartTwo)

"Hey! You can take the amulet you came for but give me back mine!" Dante yells at them hoping they would listen to him.

"What this? Sure kid if you tell us where you hide the holotome?" the black hair man in the suit questions only for Dante to stare at him like he was an idiot.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Dante plainly said that got the black hair man in the suit piss.

"Look kid I was told that you have the amulet and holotome. So if you know what good for you, you will tell us where to find it or we can just take both the amulet? Well kid?" the black hair man in the suit bargain however Dante had no clue what they were talking about.

"Look I don't know what you want with that amulet nor do I know what a holotome is. I could care less what you plan to do so you can just take the amulet but just leave my amulet alone" Dante said to the black hair man in suit trying to hide his anger but fail to do so. Since the black hair man in suit smirk realizing how important the amulet was to him

***End of Flashback***

"So what make you deduce that what they were referring to is what you found?" Zhalia asked again as both of them successfully made it out of the house undetected.

"They did say that they were supposed to find both the amulet and holotome which the weird looking laptop is called by the way, in my possession plus we did find them at the same hiding place" Dante told her and she nods in agreement.

"Just a question you have everything figure out especially if they are still at your house right?" Zhalia question and immediately Dante had a smirk on his face clearly telling her he had thought about it through.

"I do and since you decide to come along I decide to tinker with my plans allowing you to play your part" Dante told her and Zhalia felt a little uneasy.

"Why do I get the feeling you just made things worse?" she said but knowing Dante, he did not response but just smiles at her innocently.

* * *

><p>Sophie's House, Kitchen-Venice, Italy<p>

"They have left the house" Santiago came into the kitchen where LeBlanche, the butler, was cooking breakfast.

"I was hoping that Dante would act more mature enough to not rush into such thing…wait Santiago did you just say**_ they_**?" LeBlanche ask and realize what Santiago mentions that he drops the frying pan and spatula in shock but Santiago reacted fast and grab it in time before it fell onto the ground.

"Yes but Vale did not leave with Sophie but with the other guest" Santiago said assuring LeBlanche as he handed him back his frying pan and spatula.

"Really Santiago? After all these years would it not kill you to say Young Master Dante name?" LeBlanche question his company who had the stern look on his face.

"I afraid not…as I still do not trust him even if Sophie does" he said while LeBlanche shook his head sometimes he wonder if Santiago real reason not to call Dante by his name was because he was jealous at how close he was to Sophie.

"Well then Santiago dare I ask who decided to follow Young Master Dante?" LeBlanche questions as he went back to his cooking.

"The young dark blue-haired lady" Santiago said and LeBlanche sighs in responses.

"It seem Young Master Dante never cease to amaze young girls I wouldn't even be survive if he had herds going after him" LeBlanche comments not realizing Santiago smirking at his comment as he knew something that LeBlanche did not.

Dante's House, Outside- Venice, Italy

Dante sneeze that cause both of them hide again from the suits outside his house.

"If you really wanted to get in trouble Vale you could always do that by not showing up History Finals…oh wait you're doing that right now!" Zhalia sarcastically made the comment and sort of scolded him for sneezing. As she thought he was having a cold and he still came back to his house for some stupid weird laptop called a holotome.

"Your positivity really helps Moon beside we still have a few more hours to spare before the finals" Dante told her as they look up at the amount of suits guarding his house.

"So you got the plan?" he asked and Zhalia rolls her eye.

"You should be glad I decided to come along and make your job easier" she told him and he shrugs.

"I don't know…if it easier or anything but still take away a bit of the fun" he joked and Zhalia just stares at him wondering why did he not take this seriously.

"Oh let just get this over and with, I don't want to miss my finals just because I got caught up with your little game!" Zhalia told him as she dial Dante's number, he pick it up and place an earpiece at his ear and Zhalia did the same with her phone.

"I'm glad we are on the same pages" Dante said to her as Zhalia took out her amulet concentrated as she became invisible making her way to the backdoor.

"There is a key under the flower pot" Dante told her through the earpiece and Zhalia follow his orders as she took the key from flowerpot and open the door.

"Alright I'm in" she reply as Dante begins to focus on his amulet allowing him to see every part of his room.

"Good job now take a right turns, proceeds with caution because there are two suits on guard then continue walking make a left turn and make a stop at the stairs " Dante said and Zhalia follows through slowly as she did not want to hit into any suits alarming them of her presence.

"Well Vale?" Zhalia asked as she was waiting for his signal if it was alright to go inside the room.

"Wait for it…go" Dante said as Zhalia quickly made her way into the room opening the door and rushing to hide under one of the table. When one of the suits turn around noticing the open door as he made his way toward the door scratching his head.

"Must be the wind" the suit told himself as he close the door and Zhalia sneaks toward the table where the holotome was hidden.

"Good job" he told her and Zhalia rolled her eyes.

"You seriously owe me big times Vale" Zhalia told him as she proceeds to unscrew the lid under the desk.

"If you insist Moon, we could always do dinner anytime" he teases but did not expect Zhalia to take it literally when he heard a loud crash.

"Ow…"Zhalia said rubbing her head due to the lid and holotome falling on her head, she curse herself for being caught off guard and by all people it had to be Dante Vale.

"ZHALIA GET OUT OF THERE!" Dante suddenly yelled through the earpiece and at the same time the table that Zhalia was hiding underneath was blow into piece and due to the impact it sent her flying into the bookshelves. Slowly she got up while holding tighten onto the holotome, she turns to see two suits walking toward her.

"Kid gives me the holotome if you know what good for you" the female suit told her and let out a hand indicated she should pass it to her.

"I'm not a kid beside I'm no good with adults" Zhalia told the suits who growls at her.

"Suit yourself kid" the male suit told her as both him and his partner got ready to attack when suddenly Dante jump into same window that he previously jump out with Zhalia. He grabs onto one of the desk and threw it at them.

"You didn't have to do that, I had everything under control" Zhalia told Dante who just smiles.

"I know you did" he said and she smile too till someone launch a Raypulse toward them, they took cover behind one of the desk.

"On three we run upstairs and open second door on the left" Dante told her and she nods. As Dante started counting down with his fingers and the seconds it became three. He and Zhalia started running toward the door with Dante using one of the broken desk top as a shield. That barely survive still they reach to the stairs as he toss it aside. Soon they reach to the destinations as they close the door shut and soon Zhalia realize where they were.

"So…this is your room?" Zhalia asked finding it to be surprising normal and neat as she was expecting it to be more of a teenage boys room filled with poster, sport equipment, games and it to be messy.

"What were you expecting?" Dante asked as he open his wardrobe and begins looking for a certain clothes in mind.

"Is it really the time to worry about fashion scene when we are about to get kill Vale?" Zhalia yelled at him just as he took out a light brown trench coat and wore it.

"A trench coat…Vale who do you think you're Sherlock Holmes?" Zhalia sarcastically asked.

"Oh you're be surprise how useful a trench coat can be" Dante told her just as the door was blast open.

"There is nowhere to run now" one of the male suits told them as Zhalia back away from them slowly and Dante was calmly studying them.

"As much we love to stay and chat with you guys, we got what we came from and if you excuse us we have a Final to get to" Dante told them took out something from his trench coat throwing it onto the ground.

Immediately smoke appear and weird smell started to form around the room that disgust the suits as they exit the room closing the door behind them. Meanwhile outside of Dante's room, Zhalia was trying to catch her breath after being force out of the room when Dante threw something on the ground.

"Who keep a stink bomb inside his coat?" Zhalia asked as she did not expect to smell it after having done it two years ago.

"That would be me, it can't help not to be careful" he mentions to her.

"Dare I ask why you have a stink bomb inside your coat?" Zhalia said but Dante just smile.

"Come on we got a Final to get to" Dante said as he took out a grappling hook from his coat. That made Zhalia blinks as she was wondering where exactly did he put it in his coat.

"Yes?" Dante asked as soon as he threw the grappling hook to the other side of the rooftop.

"I'm not going to ask where you got that from" Zhalia states as she took the rope attach to grappling hook from Dante indicating she is going first which he did not mind at all.

* * *

><p>Sophie's House, Dining Room- Venice, Italy<p>

Lok opens the door to see breakfast was served and only LeBlanche was around.

"Hello Master Lok, I trust you had a good night sleep" he asked and Lok nods feeling rather uncomfortable of being on his own.

"Um…do you happen to know where…Zhalia is?" he asked feeling concern that his best friend disappear when he woke up.

"I'm afraid I don't" LeBlanche lie as he was not sure if he should mentions that his friend had follow Dante back to his house.

"Oh ok…what about So-I mean Ms. Casterwill and Mr. Vale are they…you know coming down to eat breakfast as well?" Lok asked as he made his way to available seat.

"I'm afraid Young Master Dante won't be joining you but my lady would be joining you for breakfast" LeBlanche told him and he nods.

"Ok" he said as he sat down looking at the food in front of him then at the clock just as his stomach growls. He blush I embarrassment he was not sure if he should eat first or wait for Sophie to arrive.

"Good Morning LeBlanche, Lambert" Sophie said as she enter into the dining room dress in a complete new outfit pink top and light blue jeans plus a purple collar and pink sneakers.

"Good Morning" Lok said as Sophie took her seat then look at the two empty chairs just as LeBlanche left to do his chores for the day.

"Say Lambert do you happen to know where Moon when?" Sophie asked as she got herself prepare to eat breakfast.

"A…no I don't sorry" Lok told her feeling once again uneasy being sort of alone with her.

"That a first" Sophie comment and Lok blinks at her reply.

"What do you mean?" he questions and Sophie was stun realize she accidentally spoke out loud.

"I was thinking…since you two are quite close, she must have told you where she is going" Sophie told him as she took a bite of her toast.

"Not exactly…sure we are close but I don't think Zhalia tell me everything, sure sometimes it frustrating but I know she has her reason. What about you did Vale told you where he went?" Lok shot back the question at her that stun her for a while.

"Casterwill?" Lok said thinking he accidentally said something wrong.

"It alright Lambert, but guess we are in the same boat Dante didn't exactly told me where he going. Sometimes I admit it frustrating and irritating but I suppose it much more annoying to keep tabs on them" Sophie said and Lok nods as they kept silence throughout breakfast due to the topic they were discussing was a little hurtful toward each other.

"Say…Casterwill let forgot what we talk about just now" Lok suggested.

"Yeah good idea Lambert…so any reason you decide to take History when in fact you don't like it?" Sophie asked trying to think of another topic to talk about.

"Well…it not that I don't like it…it just…I can't sit down and listen to the content, I prefer exploring in ancient tombs then reading the textbook" Lok tried to explains and Sophie giggles.

"So what you're saying is that the only reason you study History is because you want to be an archaeologist?" Sophie said and he blushes in embarrassment.

"Yeah well…my dad was one…so you could say I'm following in his footsteps. Does that sound weird to you?" he said scratching his neck.

"No I think it sweet following your father footstep, say we never did managed to look through the content of that journal" Sophie mentions and Lok was a little alarmed but the news.

"About that…" Lok said but stop when he heard a crash coming from the living room, immediately he and Sophie got up from their chair as they ran toward the living room only to back away when they smell something awful.

"What is that awful smell?" Lok yelled and cover his nose.

"I would watch your word carefully Lambert" a familiar voice said and it turns out to be Dante and Zhalia bruise and dirty.

"Whoa! What happen to the two of you?" Lok asked.

"Yes what happen to both of you?" Sophie asked as she tries to hide her jealous tones.

"As much I think they would like to tell you about their adventure, I think it best if they clean up themselves first before their finals wouldn't you agrees?" LeBlanche said and Sophie cross her arm frustrated that Dante brought Zhalia along for his little misfits and not her while Lok was just confuse as to why Zhalia decide to tags along with Dante when she clearly dislike him.

"If we are late for our finals I'm so blaming you for this!" Zhalia said shoving the holotome into his chest before stomping her way to the bathroom to have another shower.

"Is there something we should know?" Lok asked feeling rather confused.

"Maybe" Dante said before he made his way to the other bathroom leaving a confuse boy and irritated girl.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Lok asked as he was clearly confused but it seems no one know what was going on beside Dante and Zhalia.

* * *

><p>Venice Preparation Academy, History Classroom– Venice, Italy<p>

As soon as Zhalia and Dante finish getting the stink off of them, the four of them had to rush to school for their finals. Lucky for them, Dante's luck was with them as they managed to reach for their finals before the door close on them.

"Well how nice for you to join us Mr. Vale, Miss Casterwill, Mr Lambert and Miss Moon?" the history teachers said with a confuse tone because he would not expect this group of students to be late for their test. Even the students were stunned to see the four of them arriving at the same time because each pairs were on opposite side of being popular and being loser so seeing them together was awkward.

"Ahem, please take your seat we will be starting in five minutes!" the history teacher continues as they proceed to their seat and while Lok was walking to his seat someone stick out his foot cause him to trip but lucky for Lok, Dante had caught him in time.

"Thanks Vale" he said and Dante nods.

"Be careful next time" he told him as he help him back on his feet leaving the whole class stunned that THE Dante Vale help out Lok Lambert. Zhalia could not help but glare at the person who made Lok trips, she hate it whenever Lok fall for the trick there was nothing she could much to prevent it.

"Let it go it happen all the time" Sophie mentions noticing she was angry.

"What do you know Casterwill?" she asked clearly annoyed that Sophie told her to let it go.

"Well I know that if allow it affect you that badly, they would continue because they know it annoy you a lot" she explains and Zhalia blew out her stream realizing for once Sophie made a good point.

"Fine" she said in defeat and made her way to her seat.

An hour and half later…

The bell ring and immediately everyone drop their writing materials on the table as their teacher collected their papers. Almost everyone proceeded to Dante and Sophie asking about the paper while Lok and Zhalia made their way outside of the classroom.

"So how did it go Lok?" Zhalia asked him and he just gave Zhalia the face.

"It was terrible!" he claims and Zhalia frowns.

"After all the things I did you can still tell me it terrible?" Zhalia said annoyed and Lok back away.

"No Zhalia sure I mend it terrible but I'm sure I can pass with your help just…I don't think I can get anything above C grade" he explains and Zhalia cross her arm nodding.

"I'm serious! Come on Zhalia!" Lok said noticing Zhalia was not taking the news well.

"So how did it go?" Sophie suddenly asked them as they turns to look at the pair coming out of the room.

"I'm just about to dig my own grave" Lok said and Dante laugh at the comments.

"It can't be that bad" Dante comments while the girls stare at Dante like he was joking.

"Really Dante you have not seen how terrible it is to tutor Lambert, it like teaching a kid how to read Egypt hieroglyphs!" Sophie said comparing while Dante just blinks and Zhalia shook her head.

"Forget it Vale…the only way you would understand if you teach him" Zhalia explains and Lok groans.

"Hey! I'm not that bad! Am I?" he asked as he follows the other three who were walking toward the library where everyone eyes were lock on the four of them especially Lok and Zhalia.

"This…is awkward" Lok said to Zhalia who nods in agreement to him.

"Don't worry they can stare at all they want" Dante told them and Zhalia groans.

"Well maybe it alright for you Vale but we aren't exactly the popular kids here. Are you sure we can't use Ms. Casterwill library to find what we are looking for?" Zhalia asked as like Lok she was not comfortable with the eyes looking at her.

"As much I would like to use my own library Moon, I don't think I have the necessary to find what I'm looking for" Sophie explains as they took a sit at a table.

"Um…there is something you guys should know…"Lok said and he took out the journals and flips through the pages shocking them that the pages were ruins.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sophie yells out loud making everyone in the library to turns their eyes on her.

"Nicely done Casterwill or do you not understand the meaning of keeping a low profile?" Zhalia asked her as she duck down in embarrassment.

"You did not have to put that harsh you know" Dante told Zhalia who ignores him.

"Guys! Can we please not fight?" Lok asked them as they just sat back on at their seats.

"Hey where are you going?" Lok asked again noticing Dante was getting up from his seat.

"There is no point staying around here when our only lead is ruins" Dante explains as Sophie too got up from her seat.

"So what you're going to just give up?" Lok yelled at them.

"Lok let them be" Zhalia told him.

"Look Vale I know you're annoyed that I destroy the only lead to this whole mystery world we are in now but it does not mean you can give up without even trying!" Lok ignore Zhalia and decide to lecture Dante not realize how much of a big scene they were making in the library.

"Ahem! Do you two want to leave or stay?" the librarian asked as Dante and Lok continues to glare at each other.

"We will be staying sorry about it" Dante said to the librarian who nods as she left then Dante look back at Lok.

"Alright fine Lambert you have my attention, do you or do you not have any leads before it was destroyed?" Dante demands for answer and Lok just stare at him.

"As a matter of fact I do!" he said confidently

"Well let hear it" Dante said as he sat down again along with Sophie ready to listen to Lok who was suddenly nervous.

"A…well I remember reading something about '**_The ancient amulet of will sleep with the golem' _**" Lok told them and immediately Sophie got up from her seat.

"Sophie?" Dante ask in surprise when Sophie ran toward a bookshelves and the rest of them follows her.

"The myth of the Golem origin from Prague, I know the book is here somewhere!" Sophie exclaims as she begins to look aimlessly for the book while Zhalia begins to notice many students were leaving the library.

"I found it!" Sophie claims as she rushes back to the table with Lok while Zhalia was looking behind her at the door as the last students in the library close the door behind him.

"So you notice?" Dante said to her and she turn to looks at him.

"Yeah…do you think?" Zhalia said.

"Who knows…but it does prove something" Dante said as he walk back to the table.

"Prove what?" Zhalia asked not understanding where Dante is going with this new information.

"They influence inside the school, it could mean anywhere like the bank so it means…

"We trust no one" Zhalia ended for him and he nods.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Zhalia asked Dante and he shook his head.

"Not yet…because we cannot confirm it true but we just have to play with caution" Dante told her.

"I found something!" Sophie claims as Dante and Zhalia hurry to her side.

"It seems like there is person name Judah Loew…and he only person I can think of to be related to everything about the golem!" Sophie said as she begins flipping through the pages.

"Well there is somewhere to start Sophie grab all the book on about this Loew guys" Dante told her and Sophie nods as she left to grab the books.

"What are we going to do then?" Lok asked Dante noticing that he was looking at the front door of the library.

"Wait for it…" he said and just then the door slam opens the reveal the Organization.

"What? How they find us? Wait where are the rest?" Lok said realizing they were the only one in the library.

"I'm afraid they left to go back home guess you never caught the memo about our arrival" Defoe said to them and Dante smirks.

"Don't you have anything better to do then chase after kids like us?" Dante taunted him and he ignores him.

"I'm afraid not…especially how you have something that should belong to me." Defoe told them.

"Sorry but I found it first like they said finder keeper" Dante taunted him and Defoe glare at him.

"Then perhaps you will be much more willing to cooperate" Defoe said to Lok.

"It belongs to no one but my dad and I'm not going to let you have it!" Lok said as he kept the journal close to him in his sling bag.

"This is why I don't negotiate with children!" Defoe said as he gave the signal to attack.

"Lambert protects Sophie!" Dante told him and Lok was stunned.

"Wait what?" Lok said in shock.

"She will need all the protection she can get while gathering the books while I hold them off, I trust you can do that?" Dante told him and Lok blinks not believing that Dante trusted him in protecting Sophie.

"You're being ridiculous now Vale! There is no way Lok can protect himself and Ms. Casterwill!" Zhalia argue not believing how thoughtless Dante was being.

"It fine Zhalia beside the sooner Casterwill find the books the sooner we can get the hell out of here!" Lok explains and Zhalia had no choice to agrees as she proceed making her way beside Dante.

"If Lok get hurt because of her I'm going to murder you for this Vale" she warns him and he smirks.

"I could say the same to you about Sophie" he told her and she roll her eyes.

* * *

><p>Sophie's House, Living room-Venice, Italy<p>

Santiago was pacing up and down aimlessly as LeBlanche was watching him before shaking his head.

"I should be out there! What happen if Sophie is in trouble?" Santiago argues with LeBlanche who stay silent.

"I'm afraid she has to fend for herself" LeBlanche said with a tone of regrets.

"I took an oath to protect her!" Santiago argues and LeBlanche turns around to face Santiago.

"And you took an oath not to bring her into our world…the world she was supposed to be fighting against had they not decided to twist Sophie's destiny!" LeBlanche yelled at Santiago who complete stunned.

"So we are just going to sit her and wait?" Santiago asked and LeBlanche sighs.

"I'm afraid that only thing we can do, if we go and help Sophie now. She will demand us to give her answer when we swore never to tell her anything about the world of Titans and Seekers. We promise her family that" LeBlanche explains and Santiago looks away.

"So the only way to keep her safe away from that world is by keeping our distance with her?" Santiago asked and LeBlanche nods.

"It the only way for her to not find out about her destiny or how she plays an important role in that world, without any lead for her to follow she is nowhere near the truth" LeBlanche explains and Santiago look back at the window.

"Then pray and hope she won't find out for her own sake" Santiago said.

* * *

><p>Venice Preparation Academy, Library– Venice, Italy<p>

"Sophie are you done yet?" Lok asked as he landed back on the ground punching one of the guys who came toward him.

"Just give me another minute!" She said as she scans through one of the book.

Dante was fighting a group of suits and seem to have no problem handling them seeing how his eyes were glowing green. He was using his amulet's power to see every direction around him to both dodge and attack the suits.

"Boltfare!" one of the suits yelled and he reacts by grabbing the suit behind him and exchanging places.

"Is that the best you can do?" Dante taunted them and got ready for another attack.

Meanwhile Zhalia was also making use of her amulet's power where she become invisible and attacks them with them noticing.

"You're making this rather too easy" Zhalia taunting them as the moment she stop using her amulet power a raypulse came flying toward her.

"I wouldn't be so sure!" the suits who launch the raypulse said to her and she smirks.

"Now you see me" she said and holds onto her amulet tightly.

"And now you don't" she tease as she disappear from sight and kick him in the chest before reappearing again.

"This is taking far too long! Kreutalk!" Defoe yells out and raising an amulet with a red gem in the middle and a flying manta ray with arms came out of the amulet.

"Ok…" Zhalia said as she back away.

"Kreutalk attack!" Defoe order and immediately Kreutalk launch out an acid attack and lucky for Zhalia she dodge it in time however the table was not so lucky. As it was dissolve the table into nothing.

"Note to self-avoid any attack" she told herself as she turns back to being invisible.

"Grrr…Grier what are you doing? Evoke your Titans!" Defoe orders him as it caught both Dante and Zhalia's attention.

"Titans?" both of them said.

"But sir they are just children" Grier hesitated and Defoe glare at him.

"They are nothing but pesky! We have order and I'm telling you to evoke your Titans NOW!" he yelled again and Grier nods.

"Yes sir, charge Breaker!" Grier said taking out his own amulet that had a shape like a bear with a blue gem on top and a bear with four arms came out.

Dante had just finish rounding up the suits surrounding him as he made his way to Zhalia who was no longer invisible.

"I think it time we leave" Dante told her and she nods.

"You think?" Zhalia questions and Dante just smile.

"Guys! I think we are done!" Lok yell from above them and they nods.

"Clear a path for us wills you?" Dante yelled at Lok who smile as he focus on his amulet's power and started flying. Soon he dive down fast to hit Breaker off it feet and landed on the ground just as Zhalia pull him along back upstairs.

"Grrr...Kreutalk don't let them get away!" Defoe yelled and Sophie immediately reacted by running toward them.

"No!" she yelled as she took a defence stance.

"Sophie waits!" Dante yell turning around to stop her just as her shield appear up and redirected the acid attack at Kreutalk it yells in pain before disappearing back into the amulet.

"That new" Lok said as he did not know the monster could be destroy or disappear.

"No time to be amazed Lok we got to go!" Zhalia told him as she pulls him back up toward the table that Sophie was previously working at.

"Which books are the one we needs?" Dante asked Sophie who was trying to think clearly after making such a daring move just now.

"A…these are books we need!" Sophie told him as he grabs half of the books and Sophie grab the other half.

"Which ways?" Lok asked Dante seeing as he how he was the one who could see everything as Dante took a deep breath.

"The window!" he yelled and Lok was stunned.

"The window again?" Lok complains even gave Dante the upset look.

"Do you want to get out of here alive or dead?" Dante ask him and Lok groans.

"All right I will do it!" Lok said knowing he had no choice but to fly them out of the place again as once again they grab hands.

"Raypulse!" Defoe yelled pointing at the foursome and managed to hit Sophie who drops one of the books.

"NO!" Sophie yells only to get pull back by Dante as they exit out of the library through the window. While Defoe just calmly walk upstairs to where the book had drop and pick it up as he flips through the page. Immediately he started to smirk as what he had found.

"Prague, perfect…I'm sure this will be the last time I will hear of them once I'm done with them in Prague" he told himself as he exit the library in a calm manner.

* * *

><p>Sophie's House, Outside-Venice, Italy<p>

The four of them had finally reaches to Sophie's House and were lucky the Organization decide not to follow them.

"What now the Organization now knows what we are up to" Zhalia claims and everyone stares at her.

"What?" she asked noticing all eyes were on her.

"Organization?" the trio said and she nods.

"I overheard them mentions it…their group Organization while the lackey are known as suits" Zhalia explains and they nods.

"So we know they are call the Organization but we don't know why they are still after your journal or the amulet and holotome" Dante summaries.

"Holotome?" Sophie and Lok asked confuse by the new found information.

"I will explain later right now we have to decide what our next move" Dante said to them.

"Look I know it important to talk about our next move but aren't we going inside?" Zhalia questions them and Sophie sighs.

"If we are going to Prague there is no way I can let Santiago or LeBlanche know about it" Sophie explains and Zhalia blinks.

"Why not?" Zhalia asked.

"If I go they would come along and I would prefer to not bring them into my mess" Sophie explains and Zhalia nods.

"Guess there is another side of you that we don't know about you Princess" Zhalia teases and Sophie just smile.

"I guess there is" Sophie said in agreement.

"So are we going to Prague or not?" Lok asked and Dante sighs.

"Have you not forgotten we have our Math Finals next week?" Dante remind him and Lok when pale.

"I forgot!" Lok claims as he started running around worrying.

"I'm going to regret this but I say we go" Zhalia said and everyone blinks at her because she was the last person they expected to skip out to go overseas during exam period.

"What? Look at most we spend four days looking for the Golem we still have three more days before our Math Finals. If we cannot find anything before two day of our Finals we abandon the mission" Zhalia explains.

"And our only lead" Sophie whispers to herself as Zhalia waited for their agreement.

"Well we have nothing to lose but getting a bad grade for math maybe" Dante joke but Sophie and Zhalia did not think it was funny.

"Well Vale if you're not that worry about your grade unlike the rest of us, I suggest you teach Lok some math, it might do you some good" Zhalia told him and Dante was stunned.

"Wait…" Dante said but was stop by Sophie.

"For once I agree with Moon here perhaps it will do you some good in teaching Lambert some math if you think you're too good enough" Sophie said to him and he was just blinking at her.

"You're kidding me!" Dante yelled out at the two girls who enter into Sophie's house.

"So…I guess…you're going to tutor me in my math then?" Lok said scratching his face smiling while Dante sighs sometimes he need to watch what he says beside how bad could it be teaching the kid math?

"I suppose so; shall we get started once we land in Prague?" Dante asked and Lok nods as the two of them made their way into Sophie's house.

However the foursome did not know they were being watched the whole time by a figure that immediately got worry when the word Prague came out of Dante's mouth.

"I got to do something! They don't know Prague is Organization's home if I don't do something they are going to die…what should I do?" the voice said as Dante close the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the long wait! I was busy with lot of stuffs. <strong>

**Just a thought I always felt a bit odd that Lok never express being angry at his father for disappearing for ten year without a reason and no the ending of episode one does not count. He was just angry about being chase around by suits when he has no clue what was going on. As I mean surely he must have snap once at his mother about his father's disappearance? I don't know but seeing how I would to stay faithfully to the show I thought I might want to explains a bit of his reason of not hating his father for leaving.**

**Jane Eyre0: Yeah he did ;) Yeah I plan to stick to the normal pairings so no worries! Yeah I agree did not like how they turned out in the second series. Cool! I'm kinda of sad they are not shown much in Second series but some parts were pretty awesome! Well there will always be slips up once a while but it won't be long till they call each other by their 1st name. Yeah I'm hint them when I can and mmm alright. **

**MissLaboe: Thanks =) That the idea haha I just don't like the idea of one of them being ultra-powerful from the started. I will do my best to continue**

**Lightning-Ellie: Thanks I'm glad you actually like them all! Yes that my intention to do that to Dante it kind of fun sometimes to write his character like that. You don't have to wait long cause Cherit going to appear soon and can't wait to write their reaction! **

**You mean descendent right? =)**

**To answer your question, yup Sophie is still a descendent of Casterwill but she does not know how important or famous her last name is yet. Through I have a really good idea about why she is not bought up in the world of Seekers and Titans. She will find out soon so yeah you just have to wait ;)**

**Tina: Thanks I will try my best! **

**PM Sky Shiro-chan: Lol yeah we are. Oh thank you! I'm not that good with short-formed actually. Yup Zhalia is very overprotective of Lok just like Dante is with Sophie but they will soon tone down it. Ah I see...I am not also unless they are very good. **

**Well I understand why you think Sophie ability is weird but Dante one I thought it okay through it your opinion so I understand if you think it weird. Through I think Lok and Zhalia's ability are oblivious so I will explain Dante and Sophie's ability. **

**Sophie-I read that 'Sabriel is able to fight through a level of damage that would normally destroy a Titan' (It from ) and it her special ability. So I thought if Sabriel is able to do it I thought Sophie to be sort of defence person I mean in the series I see her using more of shield power than the rest. Thus I gave her the ability to deflect and block the attack aim at her. **

**Dante: I don't know what Sowling special ability but since it look almost like a hawk. I thought about characterise of a hawk and they are very good at finding their food by using their eye. So I thought it would be ultra-cool if Dante could see wherever he wants! So yup that is why I choose it to be sight. **

**So yeah I hope this will clear some of your doubt a bit. =)**

**Yeah it was typo error I was in a hurry actually. **

**navyatha: Thank you! Haha I'm glad you like it and yeah I'm trying to do that a lot with them but hopefully I don't go out of character with them sometimes I find it a little difficult to write out their character. You will know soon! No worry I'm just glad you review and it not confusing! Don't worry about it! My English isn't exactly that great also ;) **

**WesternNorth: Thanks! They will get involved somehow: P haha yeah they are actually alike and I think it one of the reasons I don't like about each other in beginning because they have so much in common. =P**

**CindyKayla: Thank you! I will do my best =D **


	4. C4 PartTwo Beginning Of An Adventure

**I don't own Huntik Secret & Seeker or anything.**

**Sorry guys for the wait but here what you been patiently been waiting for enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Beginning Of An Adventure<p>

Hotel-Plague, Czech Republic

It had been at least twelve hours since the group arrive to Plague and settle into a hotel. It was not exactly a smooth trip on their way to Plague since there were some conflict between the two pairs consisting their status.

***Flashback***

"Look there is nothing wrong with me buying the airplane tickets for you guys" Sophie argues to Zhalia and Lok who look rather uncomfortable of the idea, especially how they only knew Sophie and Dante slightly better for a day or two yet here they are going on a 'trip' with them and having their expense paid for.

"A…I don't want to sound ungrateful Casterwill but…" Lok started as he tries to find a polite way to refuse Sophie's offer.

"What Lok is trying to say is that as much as we appreciate the offer, we prefer to actually pay with our own money" Zhalia explains but try not to go in details and hope that Sophie would accept it.

"Could we argue about the money issue later and let Sophie pay for it first then afterward you can pay her back?" Dante asked in impatient tone as he wanted to hurry a get bottom of his mystery, not just so he can get answer but also to have something he can confront with him about.

"Or how about we meet you guys in Plague instead?" Zhalia suggested and Dante let out an annoyed groans and face that made Zhalia was get annoyed by.

"If you have something to say Vale you might as well just spill it!" Zhalia said and Dante just glare at her.

"Have I not just mentioned it before that it a bad idea for us to spilt up especially how dangerous it will be if we are on our own?" Dante argues and Zhalia sighs.

"Have the thought not come to your mind Vale that we might NOT be able to afford what you and Ms. Casterwill would be flying on?" Zhalia reveals the real reason why they did not want Sophie to pay for their air tickets aside that they rather be independent and pay for their own expense to carry their fair share of load.

Dante was silent as he realizes that his impatient caught the better of him that he forgot that they were different from them. He realize he did not exactly respected Lok and Zhalia's status and this was the example he was setting for Sophie to follow consist he is the oldest. He felt a complete idiot for letting his impatient get to him.

"What were you thinking we would be flying on?" Sophie asked seeing how Dante seem to be a little ashamed to be speaks.

"First or Business Class…I mean you do have to live up to certain standard right?" Lok said to Sophie who blinks and nods not believing that Lok and Zhalia actually took some consideration towards them when they did not for them.

Sometimes being rich and mighty does not always have it perks, this was one of the moment that Dante and Sophie could agree on.

"Guess we owe you an apology then" Dante said to Zhalia who just shook her head.

"You don't. After all we are from two opposite sides and it not that easy to adjust to one side. So are we at agreement?" Zhalia asked

"Hold on I know that I have to live up to certain standard but like Dante I don't like the ideas for us to spilt up and I don't want to insult you guys either for being to afford something you can't. Would the economic class be alright with the both of you?" Sophie questions.

"Actually the real question is…are you alright with it?" Zhalia asked back to both of them.

"Well you respect us, maybe it time we respect you" Sophie explains and Lok smiles.

"Thanks but I hope you guys are alright with it" Lok said as Sophie when to buy the tickets.

"Since we are on the topic let settle the hotel we are staying as well since I rather NOT get into this argument again" Dante said bring another issue that got their attention.

"You have something in mind already Vale?" Zhalia asked seeing how he first brought it up.

"Well one but the problem it might not be up to your standard" he said referring to both Zhalia and Lok.

"If we agree does that mean we are in your debt?" Zhalia asked while Lok was just blinking not sure what was going on.

"Not exactly considering it would be fair for both sides whenever we travel together" Dante explains and then Zhalia smirks.

"Alright so it settle then" Zhalia told him

"What is settled?" Lok asked and Sophie roll her eyes wondering if he really that blur.

"Well genius it mean that while we have to fly the economic class with you guys, it mean that you have to stay in the same hotel as us" Sophie explains and soon Lok eyes widen in shock.

"Does that mean…" Lok slowly asked and Zhalia nods.

"Woot! We are staying in a five-star hotel!" he rejoice at this point Sophie and Dante pretended not to know him leaving Zhalia slapping her face in embarrassment. Although his childish is one of the things Zhalia like about him it one of the things that she also dislike about him.

***End of Flashback***

* * *

><p>Hotel, Zhalia &amp; Lok's room -Plague, Czech Republic<p>

Once they open the room Lok was once again amaze by the room surrounding while Zhalia as always did not seem affect by it.

"Close your mouth Lok you're going to catch flies" Zhalia said walking pass him to put down her luggage.

"Where is your excitement?" Lok pouts and Zhalia ignores him.

"Zha-lia lighting up a bit we are vacation!" Lok continues and Zhalia stares at him.

"Lok we are NOT on vacation, we are here to find out what the hell we got ourselves into and the only way is by following whatever written in your Dad journal" Zhalia plainly said.

"Yeah just because we are doing that doesn't mean we can't have play while doing it right?" Lok reason and Zhalia sighs she was not in the mood to argue.

"Fine you win Lok now what fun do you have in mind?" she said giving in.

"Well for started we could go sight-seeing before we start" Lok suggested and Zhalia snorts.

"And how are we going to convince the two know-it-all to do that before our little 'mission'?" she questions.

"Come on Zhalia even brainiacneed to a little excitement in their life" Lok argues.

"Yeah from their books" Zhalia sarcastically made the remarks that make Lok chuckles as he got onto his feet.

"Where are you going?" Zhalia asked.

"Dante and Sophie's room" he said and Zhalia frowns.

"You're using their first name" she pointed out.

"I know…but I don't like using last name so much unless I have too" Lok explains and the frowns never left Zhalia's face.

"Yet you still call me by my first name when we first met" Zhalia said with an annoyed tone.

"Oh come on Zhalia we were young!" Lok argues and Zhalia just smiles at him.

Dante & Sophie's room, Hotel-Plague, Czech Republic

Like Zhalia, Dante and Sophie were not affected by the room since they were brought up with high standard.

"Finally I'm exhausted…." Sophie said collapsing onto the bed while Dante begins to unpack his stuffs.

"What the rush for Dante? I mean it not like we have any plan to go out exploring any time soon" Sophie comment.

"This" Dante simply said while showing him the weird looking laptop call 'Holotome' to her.

"So this is what you had you go back with MOON for?" Sophie said stressing out her dislike that he took a stranger than her.

"Are you really still upset about that?" Dante had to ask and Sophie folded her arm while expressing an angry face.

"I already told you I'm sorry Sophie" Dante added but Sophie's expression did not change.

"Just…don't do it again alright?" Sophie said with a concern tone that causes Dante to slaps himself in the face. He hate it when he make Sophie worry which was one of the reason he did not want to bring her along. If she knew what crazy stunt he was going do. She would not forgive herself for not stopping him and neither would he for making her worry.

"Yeah I do" Dante said and Sophie smiles finally accepting his apology and agreement.

"Hey Dante Sophie!" a familiar young male voice said yelling.

"LOK!" a young woman voice scolded and it immediately caught Dante and Sophie's attention surprise that the two of them that Lok and Zhalia managed to come into their room.

"Lambert honestly do you not know the meaning of privacy!" Sophie yells at him and Zhalia nods in agreement while Dante just felt a little annoyed.

"Sorry but you left the joint door open" Lok explains and soon Dante and Sophie groans thinking they should have never let the butler prepare their room without their supervision especially door that allow access to both room.

"You have to excuse the boy…he has trouble with his manner" Zhalia said to them and Lok was confuse.

"Zhalia! I have manner!" Lok snaps and Zhalia just rolls her eye at him.

"Ahem if you don't mind me asking what exactly are you two doing here?" Dante asked thinking that they would want to relax first once they came to the hotel.

"Well Zhalia and I…ow…fine I was wondering if you guys want to sightsee for a while before we start our mission?" Lok suggested rubbing his arm when Zhalia whack him to correct himself.

"Lambert we are on a mission we don't have time to sightsee!" Dante told him off as him being impatient he wanted to get bottom to the mystery to get answers and fast.

"Maybe…it will do us some good…" Sophie spoke**.**

"What?" Dante and Zhalia said in surprise especially Zhalia as she guess that Sophie would actually agree with Dante instead of Lok.

"Finally!" Lok claims.

"Dante I know you want answers but we are teenager we should be out having fun, you know 'all work and no play'?" Sophie persuaded.

"I'm lost here…are you telling Dan-I mean Vale that he has work but not play?" Lok said not understanding the idioms Sophie just use.

Soon Dante started to chuckles while Sophie cover her face in shame and Zhalia sighs pulling him aside.

"What Casterwill is saying that it is not good for Vale to work all the time" Zhalia explains.

"Why didn't you say so?" Lok said it a bit too loud and this time it was Zhalia turn to cover her face in shame and Dante could not help but continues to laugh.

"It figures of speech! Have you been paying attention to your English classes?" Zhalia hiss at Lok who put up his hand in defences.

"Oh come on Zhalia it not my fault that the teacher putting us to sleep!" Lok said in his defences and Zhalia just glare at him before walking away

"What I say?" Lok asked as Dante continues to laugh a little louder at Lok's action.

"Does this happen a lot?" Sophie asked.

"Just shut up Casterwill" Zhalia said clearly not in the mood to talk.

"Well now that over…" Dante said calming down as he receive a glare from Zhalia. "…like Sophie suggest maybe we should do some sightseeing especially information on Judah Loew" Dante suggested.

"Sound like a plan" Zhalia said.

"Well Sophie anywhere we should start first?" Dante asked and Sophie quickly took out her set of note she compile from the book she took from library yesterday.

* * *

><p>City-Plague, Czech Republic<p>

"I got to find a more comfortable bag to hitch a ride on next time…" the same figure said who been spying on Dante and the rest.

"I just hope I can find them in time before the Organization get their hand on them!" the figure spoke, hurrying off to find them hoping that the Organization would not find them first.

* * *

><p>Hotel, Dante &amp; Sophie's room -Plague, Czech Republic<p>

After a few hours passby afternoon came and the gang came back into Dante & Sophie's room after they had finish sightseeing a bit, research on Judah Loew and had lunch.

"I'm beat!" Lok said collapsing onto Sophie's bed.

"Hey! Go lies on your own bed!" Sophie yells at him as she rushes to her bed to try and push him off the bed.

"Well that was fun" Zhalia comments.

"Agree and worth it at least we know what we will find plus where Judah Loew's grave is" Dante added and Zhalia just smirks at him.

"Fine, fine I will get off…you don't mind if I use the bathroom?" Lok asked Sophie who finally got him off her bed.

"If you really need to fine" Sophie said and Lok hurry off to the bathroom.

"So…have you figure out how to get that to work?" Zhalia ask Dante who was fiddling with the holotome.

"Not really…I can't even it open it let alone work on what it supposed to do" Dante said as he place down the holotome on the table pressing the cover. As soon as he removes his hand from the lid, it opens by itself surprising Dante, Zhalia and Sophie.

"Well that cover the problem of opening it" Zhalia sarcastically said.

"And that it nothing like a laptop" Sophie added still not happy that Dante brought her to get it instead of her.

"Sophie" Dante said to her and Sophie just sigh folded his arm at him.

"So any bright ideas?" Zhalia asks them just as they heard a cry that did not sound human.

"RUN!" Lok yelled when he open the door only to get destroy by the monster call Redcap.

"How did that get in here?" Sophie demanded as she begins backing away while Dante and Zhalia look around for an exit. Just then a Redcap that was hiding under a bed grabs Sophie by the leg pulling her off balance.

"No!" Sophie yells as she fell down immediately Dante had concern look as he ran toward her rescues.

"Vale stops! Damn" Zhalia tried stopping Dante but knew about him being overprotective of Sophie, just then she heard Lok yells to see a Redcap that chase him out of the bathroom targeting him.

"Guess I can't argue with him being reckless" Zhalia said as she as well was overprotective over Lok thus hurrying to his rescues.

Both Zhalia and Dante grab hold of a chair and threw it at their respective Redcap making them back away from them. Dante quickly help Sophie to her feet while Zhalia grab hold of Lok and guided him to the other two.

"What now?" Lok asked when the door opens revealing two male suits with a blue aura floating on the palm of their hand.

"You had to ask" Dante comments.

"Don't they know anything about privacy? What wrong with this hotel?" Sophie complains and Zhalia look at Dante who apparently understood what she was getting too.

"Guess that confirm it…we are on our own" Dante states confusing the younger teenagers.

"Augorfrost!" one of the male suits yelled.

"What are you saying?" Lok asked but was pushs to the ground by Zhalia just as Sophie took cover while Dante kick the table to take the augorfrost attack.

"We got to get out of here" Sophie claims as they were leaning against the table for cover.

"You think? We are up on the third level and the exit is being block by those suits. Exiting isn't going to be a walk in the park" Zhalia sarcastically pointed out.

"There is always the window" Dante states and Lok face immediately show the sign of horror.

"The window again? That always seems to be our escape route!" Lok commented to the three of them who silently agree with him.

"Unless you have something else in mind the window is our only option" Dante said pointing out there is not much option to choose from.

"It board daylight!" Lok claims

"We could always use Moon invisibility" Sophie added, both Lok and Zhalia knew they could not object but using their special power always take lot of concentration.

"If it help getting us away from them fine" Lok said giving in as he about take out his amulet the table they were hiding behind finally scatter into piece from the sudden impact, sending them in different direction.

"It over for you kids" one of the suits comment as he was about to make his attack there was a strange sound like someone was tapping on a microphone.

"Your attention please! Especially the scrum in the suits! I have suggestion that you get your butt out of this hotel before the authority arrive and I am afraid they do not take kindly to people like you!" a voice spoke through the speaker place in the lobby of the hotel that normally play music instead plus they could heard as the door was left open by the suits.

"Damn it I thought we clear out the place already!" one of the suits yell to his partner.

"Doesn't seem like it...you got lucky!" the other suits said to his partner the teenager in the room.

"Redcap return to your amulet!" they commanded and Redcap return back into their amulet as they ran out of the room.

"What was that about?" Sophie said.

* * *

><p>Hotel, Security room -Plague, Czech Republic<p>

"That it you no-good-for-nothing Organization better run! Ha you don't know who you're messing with! That right run you dirty cheater! You don't know who you're…" the figure continues to say with the microphone off, busy with insulting the Organization the figure fail to notice company arrive.

"Ahem" a voice said clearing his throat.

"…messing with?" the figure said feeling afraid and felt very dumb for being caught off guard.

"Not that we don't appreciate the help but who are you?" Lok said to the figure who was hesitating.

"If I reveal myself to you…will you promise to keep it a secret?" the figure asked while the foursome look at each other wondering why would that stranger ask for something like that but they nod in agreement.

"Sure dude" Lok voicing out for the group.

As soon the figure turns around the reaction was not they were expecting as they were expecting a human not a strange creature that looks almost like a gargoyle.

"A…hi?" the gargoyle said notice the stuns face on the foursome.

"You're a…"Sophie said jumbling up her word in shock.

"A Titan yes the name Cherit!" Cherit said them.

"I was going to go for gargoyle…but…that work…I guess" Sophie said.

"You can talk?" Lok said in disbelief.

"Yes" Cherit admits.

"Can all Titan do that?" Zhalia ask clearly not believing a bat like creature could talk Zhalia refuse to believe that the little Titans look anything like a gargoyle.

"Yeah but not directly but through 'Rapport-Bond' also known as 'The Bond'" Cherit explains only to get blur face from them.

"Anyway…thanks for the save and not bad for a bluff" Dante compliment him.

"Thanks but…it wasn't exactly a bluff" Cherit admits shocking them.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Zhalia claims as Dante groans in responses.

"We got to get out of here fast…Cherit…don't suppose you anywhere to be do you?" Dante asked hoping he would come along seem he does have knowledge about the world they do not know.

"Sure!" Cherit immediately said and follow them.

* * *

><p>Park- Plague, Czech Republic<p>

"All clear" Lok said as Cherit pop out of his brown sling bag.

The group had escaped the hotel with their luggage and quickly hurry to a park a quiet corner to figure out their next move.

"Thanks lad" Cherit said to Lok. "Oh I did not get your name also" Cherit added.

"I'm Lok Lambert"

"Sophie Casterwill"

"Zhalia Moon"

"Dante Vale"

As soon as they said their name Cherit's expression was stun for a moment but quickly brush it off hoping they did not notice. They were silent for a while not sure what to say especially to their new found allies.

"Cherit…you said you're Titans…but what exactly is a Titans?" Sophie decides to ask.

"Well Sophie… Titans are powerful ancient creatures and spirit beings that are contained in amulet" Cherit explains.

"So…every amulet has a Titan what about your Cherit?" Lok asked him remembering he is a Titan.

"I don't know…it been a long, long time I am not sure what became of my amulet" Cherit said and Dante caught on.

"You mean to say you been living for a long time?" he asks

"Yup very long" Cherit cheerfully said.

"I have a question…why did you help us?" Zhalia ask still wondering what Cherit would gain out from it.

"It seems the right thing to do. The Organizations are evil people who use Titans for their evil scheme" Cherit explains.

"And you would know because….?" Zhalia continues.

"I pick up thing here and there" Cherit explains.

"So you're telling me there is a group the Organization that uses Titans for evil?" Lok question.

"Yup but is another group of Seekers who use Titans for good known as Huntik Foundation!" Cherit said.

"Wait, wait…seekers? Huntik Foundation?" Dante asked trying to take everything in.

"Oops my bad Seekers are people who able to invoke their Titans or cast spell than a normal human can't, while the Huntik Foundation is a group of Seekers who defend the world from evil stuff like what the Organization does" Cherit said but realize that something he said tick off Dante who had a piss off look.

"Really and where were they went we were attack for something we don't know!" he snaps.

"I don't know" Cherit answers looking down on the ground clearly upset.

"Come on Vale don't blame the poor little guy it not like he associated with them" Lok said and Dante did not responses just clench on his fist.

"You have to excuse Dante he…has his issue" Sophie tried to explain without revealing it.

"Don't we all" Zhalia said folding her arm leaning against the tree.

"Well…now we know there is another group using their power for good maybe they can help us in our quest or…"

"NO!" Dante snaps at Lok who was stunned by his reaction.

"Dante what gotten into you? Lambert might be right I mean we are just teenager, there is no way we can handle this on our own!" Sophie said defending Lok who was surprises that she agree with him.

"Who to say they are not like the Organization?" Zhalia said to Sophie and Lok. "For all we know they could have been aware of Organization chasing us and did nothing to help since the Organization did managed to infiltrated a public place clean" Zhalia continue to explains and pointed out the library incident and the hotel incident where there was nobody else but them.

"But…" Lok said wanting to protested but note Zhalia's serious face.

"So what you're saying now we trust no one?" Sophie asks furious with their little options.

"Exactly" Dante answers simply glad he did not have to bring up that issue anymore.

"Wait…if you're telling us not to trust anyone, are you telling me now we shouldn't believe what this little guy say?" Lok demanded just as Dante look at Zhalia who shrugs in response.

"That for you to decide" Dante told him.

"Excuse me I know you don't trust me that well but like you human say 'Trust has to be earn' and I really want to help you" Cherit told Dante directly but Zhalia still does not buy it.

"What would you gain out for it?" Zhalia ask the little Titan.

"I have not thought about that before…but like I said I thought it a right thing. Plus I did save you from Organization; you can at least have some trust in me can't you?" Cherit debated just as the rest look at Dante like the unofficial appointed leader of the foursome. He raises his eyebrow at the look they were giving him but soon sighs in defeat, he was the oldest among the four.

"Alright Cherit you want in fine but you have to pull your own weight" Dante said and Cherit smiles at his answer.

"Thanks Dante oh and I have a question, how did you find me so quickly?" Cherit asks as he was amaze that they managed to locate him plus catching him off guard.

"With the help of this" Dante said risking his secret hoping that the little Titans is trustworthy and reliable as he said to be.

"Oh my an amulet!" Cherit yell in excitement.

"Wait…it amulet just like this one?" Dante said surprise that his personal treasure was one as well that he took out the other amulet the Organization wanted to get their hand on.

"My for a beginner you have outdone yourself for getting two amulets so fast!" Cherit claims.

"Does that mean…" Dante said getting to the point.

"Yup just like this amulet and the one on your neck. There is a Titan contain inside of it that explains where your special ability came from" Cherit explains.

"You mean like this?" Lok said as he tries quite hard to concentrate on his amulet to fly but only got off the ground for a few seconds.

"Ow…you don't think I broke it do you?" Lok ask after fall onto the ground for trying to fly.

"Nope the reason why your special ability is weakening is because it just a jumpstart into unlocking your Seeker power" Cherit explains to them

"So…we're going to lose our special ability?" Sophie said not liking it one bit.

"I'm afraid so" Cherit admits just as the four of them look at their personal amulet clearly upset they were going to lose their special ability.

"Now, now there is nothing to be upset about after all having Seeker power is pretty awesome like using spell such as augorfrost and boltfare and invoking your Titans!" Cherit told them hoping they would not be too upset of losing their special ability.

"Maybe…we should worry about that later and…find another hotel to stay in before we make our way to the cemetery?" Dante suggested since the topic was a little grim to be talking about.

* * *

><p>Central Cemetery-Prague, Czech Republic<p>

After finding another hotel and settling into their room, Dante, Sophie, Lok, Zhalia and Cherit made their way to central cemetery all well prepare.

"Stay together" Dante told them as he open the gate going in first.

"According to legend Judah Loew made golem out of Vltana river clay then he brought it to life by writing the word truth on it forehead" Sophie said as Lok pass her torchlight from his bag.

"It just hard to believe all of this is in middle of the city" Lok said as he turns on his own torchlight shining it around the graves.

"That why all the graves are pile on top of each other there was no room" Sophie finishes her explanation and like Lok was shining her own torchlight on the graves.

"Fascinating" Zhalia sarcastically said as she walks ahead from the two younger teenagers.

"Well excuse me for sharing my finding" Sophie told her and Zhalia just ignores her.

"Zhalia" Lok said knowing how Zhalia like to get under people skin sometimes for the fun out of it and like Sophie, she ignore him.

"Judah Loew's tomb should be this way" Dante told them reminding them of their mission and they follow him to Judah Loew's tomb.

"It just a normal inscription" Sophie said sad that they found nothing more than just words.

"Anything else inside that journal of your before it was destroy?" Dante ask Lok who place down his torchlight to take out his journal.

"Well I been trying to make it out with the pages ruin" Lok said just as Cherit widen his eye at the journal Lok took out.

"I'll say is that journal?" Cherit ask and Lok look at him clueless.

"Yeah why?" Lok ask hoping Cherit would say something.

"Your Eathon's boy aren't you?" Cherit ask hoping he was right.

"Yeah…you knew my dad?" Lok said in shock and happiness.

"Sure I do! You father…" Cherit start but someone clear his voice.

"I know it shocking news Lambert but we have a tight schedule to keep" Dante interrupted and Lok just blush in embarrassment.

"Right…I think it said something about blood of the golem" Lok said reaching out for his torchlight on the ground shining it on the book.

"The golem isn't flesh and blood it made of clay!" Sophie said as she dug down on the ground for clay and spread it on the tombstone.

"Now what?" Zhalia ask after Sophie finally finishes spreading the clay onto the tombstone.

"Didn't…Sophie say something about how Judah Loew brought the golem back to life with just a word?" Dante said recalling Sophie's explanation.

"Ah the word truth!" Cherit said getting on to what Dante saying.

"So-Casterwill can you draw the symbol that represent the word truth?" Lok asks.

"It a difficult symbol but it goes something like this" Sophie said as she wrote down the symbol on the clay.

Soon they felt a trembler like an earthquake was going to happen, soon they realize the door underneath the tombstone was opening.

"It's opening!" Cherit claims with delight.

"After you" Zhalia told Dante who smirks.

"Lady first" he said and Zhalia roll his eyes at him as she proceeds down follow by Sophie, Lok, Cherit and Dante who pause for a moment holding onto his amulet tightly.

"Dante, you coming?" Sophie yells noticing how her best friend is lagging behind.

"Right behind you!" Dante yell back as his eye stop glowing green and ran to catch up with them.

"This is just too easy" Zhalia comment as they stop walking even though the door was just a few meter away from them.

"I know…hey notice the brick are made out two different types of clay" Sophie pointed and Lok had the puzzle face.

"Has to be reason…"he pointed out the oblivious.

"Obliviously just step on the lighter one remember the golem was made out of Vltana river clay remember it always draw out light" Dante explain as he proceed to make the first step to bring some truth to his theory.

"You sure earn your reputation for being the smartest kid in the school" Zhalia said as she follow his lead.

"Lock!" Lok claims as he tries to open it.

"It a good thing I have these" Dante said revealing lock picking tools.

"Even if you do have them Dante…you still sucks at picking a lock" Sophie point out that made Dante blush in embarrassment.

"Well it good thing I know how to pick a lock" Zhalia said taking it from Dante's hand and getting to work.

"You never told me you could do that!" Lok said upset that Zhalia kept this a secret from him.

"I thought it was oblivious" Zhalia said hinting to Lok about a certain incident that causes his eye to widen.

"It was you? Aww…man!" Lok said in defeat.

"Dante?" Sophie aske noticing his eye were glowing green and he was biting his lips.

"Trouble" Dante told her and Sophie look back at Zhalia and Lok who were still trying to open the door.

"Maybe we can buy some time and I'm not taking no as answer" Sophie told Dante who sigh in responses.

"Alright Cherit take cover, Moon, Lambert hurry get the door open while Sophie and I buy you some time" Dante explains to them and Zhalia caught on fast.

"They are here right?" Zhalia asks and Dante's look gave her the answer as he and Sophie quickly ran off the direction they came from.

* * *

><p>Central Cemetery, Underground entrance -Prague, Czech Republic<p>

Dante begins walking slowly till he heard footstep behind him.

"Evening Gentleman may I take your coat?" Dante ask them as Grier and Defoe took out their coat. Defoe launches a boltfare at him only for Sophie to come in to deflect the attack to Grier as her eye glow pink.

"Tough luck" she said to him as he growls at her.

"Kreutalk attack!" Defoe said as Kreutalk spit out his acid at Sophie who managed to deflect them off her and Dante. Sophie felt a bit weak but did not want to let Dante down however he knew something was wrong with her.

"Get down!" Dante commanded as he pulls down Sophie and her shield was broken.

"Just like Cherit said our special ability is weakening" Dante said.

"I can finally get rid of you pesky kids once and for all!" Defoe claims noting something was wrong and he could use it to his advantage.

Central Cemetery, Door to Judah Loew's study -Prague, Czech Republic

"We got to do something!" Lok said to Zhalia who was still picking the lock.

"What does it look I'm doing?" she asks him.

"No I mend about Vale and Casterwill!" Lok said.

"They are doing their part and we have to do our!" Zhalia reminded him.

"I know but…Zhalia what if they are in trouble? They are going to be out number! We can't just leave them!" Lok said and Zhalia was getting annoyed every minute.

"Look Lok this was never going to be walk in the park if you want to play the hero be my guest but I'm staying here!" Zhalia told him as she continues picking the lock.

"Zhalia! Fine be like that see if I care" Lok yells piss that his best friend was being selfish on her own safety.

"Lok! It won't do anyone good if we every one of us get caught!" Zhalia logically tries to argue with him.

"That might be true Zhalia but are we not in this together?" Lok said to her before he left running to help Dante and Sophie, leaving Zhalia hanging.

* * *

><p>Central Cemetery, Underground entrance -Prague, Czech Republic<p>

"Damn!" Dante curses as he got caught off guard by Grier.

"Dante…argh" Sophie said as she had to put up her shield again to prevent Kreutalk acid attacking her.

"Sophie!" Dante yells while trying to find a way to escape out of Grier's grip. Just then Lok came and stop when he realizes he was right that Sophie and Dante were in trouble and more suits came into the scene.

"I got to help!" Lok told himself as he took out his amulet and concentrated on it to fly. His eyes glow green as he smirks he was lift up from the ground and he dive down to the suits to push them off the ground.

"Lambert what are you doing here?" Dante demanded wondering why he was not with Zhalia.

"Helping you guys!" he state like it was oblivious as he proceed toward them.

"No go back get the mission done! Don't worry about us!" Dante order him.

"No ways! Aren't we in this together?" Lok questions but did not really want an answer as he charge down toward Dante and Grier. However in middle of doing so he felt quite weak and soon his glowing green eyes started to fade and he was falling down.

"LOK NO!" Sophie yelled in fear as Lok falling down from quite a height was very dangerous.

"AH!" Lok yell holding onto his head tightly lucky for him he fell onto other type of clay that was still in liquor state but in proceed he hit a button cause the clay sudden build up to a pond.

"What on earth is that?" Sophie asks as she continues to hold her shield till it finally broke down forcing her to dodges Kreutalk's attack.

"Brilliant! You fell into Judah Loew's trap!" Defore claims the same time Dante managed to escape out of Grier's grip and did a spinning kick to his face.

"Augorfrost!" one of the few suits said that were knock down by Lok said shooting at Dante who did not see it coming and Sophie push him out of the way only to get knock into the pond of clay.

"No!" Dante yells.

"Poisonheat!" Defoe said knocking Dante out cold.

"Dante!" Sophie yells after witnessing him being knock out after she swam her way up back to surface from the clay.

"Well I believe both of you have something I have" Defoe said to both Lok and Dante who still unconscious, as he reach into Dante's pocket and found the amulet his was looking for but not he holotome in his coat.

"Well I guess this is all I need…what this…argh! You stupid Titan! Am I not worthy to be bonded to you?" Defoe yelled at the amulet that made Lok and Sophie blinks as it was weird to them to see a grow-up yelling at amulet. Even if they already knew there is a Titan inside and that they communicate through a bond.

"Fine you can keep this stupid Titan I doubt someone like you can bond with it!" Defoe yells at Dante who was unconscious to even listen to him as he threw the amulet back onto him.

"At least I can take what you have for me little boy" Defoe said to him.

"Lambert what are you…" Sophie demanded only to realize it will nothing good for both side.

"That is a good boy…what is this?" Defoe demanded an explanation.

"Your guys did this because of them my father's journal is trash!" Lok snaps at him as he held the destroy journal in front him.

"Well there is no time for me to bother of such thing, the secret of the ancient amulet of will are too close. Kreutalk get the key!" Defoe order as his Titans left to get the key.

"Sir wasn't there four kids?" Grier told Defoe who soon made a head count and realize there was one missing.

"I believe your right Grier…tell me where your friend and perhaps I would be merciful" Defoe threatens them as Sophie look at Lok waiting for his answer.

"How should I know? She most likely gotten away with the key you just send your stupid Titan after" Lok said and Defoe growls but to his delight Kreutalk came back with the key.

"Well what do we have here…a key…it seem like your little friend ran away oblivious smart enough to know she can't take all of us down but goes to show you should have pick better help. Let go Grier" Defoe said to them as they look a little relief he was leaving.

"I wouldn't rejoice if I were you, I sent a clean-up crew I'll let them blow themselves up disposing you kids" Defoe said as he left.

Cherit slowly follow Defoe and Grier to make sure they really left the area and when back down giving a thumb up that surprises Lok for a moment.

"Cherit?" Lok said just then someone appears behind the three suits grinning at Lok and Sophie struggling in the trap.

"Zhalia?" Lok whispers as Zhalia place her finger at her lips as her eye stop glowing green. She grab hold of two of suits tossing one of the suits to the wall and the other to another getting ready to attack.

"We can't all get caught now can we?" Zhalia said smirking at Lok.

"Zhalia…I thought…" Lok thinking she would follow order and do the mission as she too wanted answers.

"Well…it might be easier if I did it on my own but like you said 'are we not in this together'?" Zhalia said as she offers a hand to him.

"And I didn't doubt you for a second" Lok jokes and Zhalia rolls her eye as she pull him out of the clay.

"Ahem…anytime you two are done with your small talk could you help me out?" Sophie interrupted as much she did not like interrupting a moment. She did not like being in pond of clay that much.

"A…right!" Lok said as he hushes over to help Sophie out while Zhalia turns to check on Dante.

"He looks pretty bad…" Cherit said and Zhalia bit her lips.

"Is the anything we can do?" Zhalia ask and Cherit thought for a minute and got an idea.

"I could give him a boost!" Cherit claims and Zhalia raises his eyebrow at him.

"It my ability all Titan have a special ability! Like your Titan is special ability is turning invisible just like how you're able too!" Cherit explains and Zhalia knew it going to be risky but there was no other choice.

"Fine go ahead" Zhalia said to Cherit who breathe in and launch a beam at Dante who immediately got back on his feet.

"Whoa…that felt odd" Dante said as he almost lost his footing but got back on his feet when Zhalia caught him.

"Easy there tough guy, don't overwork yourself" Zhalia said to him reminding him he is still human.

"Yeah…well Cherit seem like you…Cherit?" Dante said realizing the little Titan was not feeling well.

"Hey buddy you alright?" Lok ask as he scoops him up from the floor.

"Need to rest…exhausted" Cherit said and they realize that even Titans get tired.

"Hate to say with our only lead gone we have nothing left" Sophie reveal but Lok did not think so.

"I doubt that they were in a hurry I bet they miss something!" Lok said and then turns to the older teenager approvable.

"Well it not that we have anything to lose let go" he said as they return back to the studies. Once they enter into the studies they spilt up to look around.

"This is sure Judah Loew's studies alright I mean look at all this!" Sophie claims as she begins flipping through the books.

"It seems to me you guys become very confident of using your Titan special ability" Cherit said to all of them.

"Well it is our ability we can rely on" Lok defended the four of them.

"True but like I said a Seeker use spell and Titans to help in their time of needs and I believe this belong to you Dante" Cherit said as he toss the amulet that the Organization been trying to get their hand on.

"I'm surprise they didn't take this with them" Dante said.

"To explain that Dante it already bonded with you that it refuse to bond to evil man like Defoe" Cherit explains as Dante stare at the amulet in his hand.

"This is a waste of time, there is nothing here" Zhalia said not happy with the result but knew she had to accept it.

"Not really…I'm going to need some of that clay" Dante said making everyone clueless what he was up too and then they look at his best friend for answer.

"Sorry no clue he might be my best friend but even I don't know what going on in the mind of his" Sophie told them as he come back with a container fill with clay quickly he made the shape of the key and let it dry to become rock solid.

"Brilliant work but you're forgetting there is no way a clay key can open a lock" Zhalia said claims as Dante chuckle.

"Who said anything about making a clay key?" Dante said taking out a can drink from his trench coat.

"Is there is anything you don't have in that coat of your?" Zhalia dare to asks and Dante just smile at her.

"Did I fail to mention I place a tracking device on them in case I couldn't use my special ability?" Dante told to Zhalia who regret asking him that question.

"Glad I ask…." She said sarcastically.

"Why are you tracking them when we know our next location?" Sophie question as they had done their research in the morning.

"To answer your question it so we can track their movement to launch our surprise attack" Dante said as he finish drinking his can drink, he took out Scissors, glue and ruler.

"What are you doing?" Zhalia asks clearly annoyed that Dante doing something ridiculous again.

"What does it look like? I'm making a key" Dante said as he pastes the clay onto the can and begin cutting out the shape.

"Whoa that awesome but Vale if this and your surprise attack work what is our next step? I mean we are pretty much defenceless without our special ability" Lok ask their 'unofficial' leader.

"You could take my advice and try using your seekers power" Cherit spoke up.

"Yeah but doesn't that take practice or something?" Sophie asks Cherit who continue to smile.

"True practice make perfect but sometimes things are best learn on field than in books" Cherit told them and they hesitant for a while but decide there was no harm in trying.

"Any tips before we go off to battle Cherit?" Dante joke a bit with Cherit right after he finishes making his duplicate key.

"As a matter of fact I do" Cherit told them and they proceed to make their way to their destination while Cherit school them on being a Seeker.

* * *

><p>The Road of Alchemists-Prague, Cezch Republic<p>

"…I'll bond with it right here" Defoe said as he was about the touch the Trojan horse golem he smell something burn and soon the Trojan horse exploded in his face.

"I apologise Defoe if I had more time to create an explosive, I swear it wouldn't involve fire, pump and corn flour but I must say you look fine for a snowman" Dante taunted him in between the other three were trying to hold back their laughter at him cover in corn flour as Dante just stare at his handy work while leaning against the pump.

"You...but how?" Defore demanded for an answers.

"Maybe you should have picked better help in making sure that there were only three of us instead of four underground" Lok taunted him this time.

"Enough with this, I try to be merciful but you kids leave me no choice eliminated them!" Defoe order as the four of them stands their ground.

"On my signal" Dante said as the suits charge toward them.

"Now!" Dante commanded as they let out their hand and focus on their attack on the suits.

"Boltfare!" four of them said but only three of them succeeded knocking the suits down.

"Alright!" Sophie cheers.

"Well done" Cherit said to them.

"Aw man why can't I do it?" Lok said in disappointment.

"Grrr…I can't let these kids make a fool out of me!" Defoe said.

"Strange a Seeker half your age should be able to conjure up a boltfare" Cherit noted and Zhalia glare at Cherit as he not making the situation any better.

"What wrong with me? I can't even use boltfare!" Lok claims not realizing a boltfare came out from his hand then shot into the ceiling and it redirect back down hitting Defoe by accident.

"Oops…" Lok said obliviously not regretting it at the rest of his friend chuckles at Defoe's glasses being crooked.

"Damn it! Kreutalk attack!" Defoe yells at his Titan and then the four of them dodge the acid attack. However Dante went the wrong way and hit into a big bear.

"Whoa…and I didn't even have time to set a bear trap" he joke then jump away from it punch and soon realize it a bad idea to taunt a bear.

"Out of the way bear on the loose!" Dante cried confusing his teammates and soon they realize he was being chase by a bear. Unfortunately for Zhalia she end getting chase by the bear with Dante instead of dodging it like Lok and Sophie did.

"Seem like the bear caught someone else attention" Dante teases and Zhalia was trying not to glare at him and focus on running.

"Honestly Vale for once can you hold the tongue of your and stop making sarcasm remark that my job" Zhalia yells at Dante who grins.

"It gets their attention away from the prize" Dante explains and Zhalia roll her eyes.

"If that so please enlighten me, how do we get the prize went WE ARE BEING CHASE BY A BEAR?" Zhalia shouted at Dante who smile never disappear.

"Like this boltfare!" Dante said shouting and point toward a mirror that reflect back toward them, he pull down Zhalia onto the ground to duck. In result blinded the titan bear who was struggling to see his target.

"Breaker they are infront of you!" Grier yells at his Titan who attacks but Dante acted fast and roll them out of the way. Once they were out of the way Dante soon realize he was on top of Zhalia and she too realizes it. For a short moment they froze in their position till they started blushing, it only when they heard the cried of their best friend, Zhalia pushes him off her and they both got back on their feet.

"That…" Zhalia started while trying not to blush.

"…never happen" Dante end it and he too was trying not to blush while pretending to clean the dust off his coat.

"Yeah…"Zhalia said as they look at each other at the same time before looking away and leaving pretending nothing had happen between the both of them.

Meanwhile Lok and Sophie were aimlessly trying to dodge every attack shot at them by the suits and the Titans known as Kreutalk.

"We are not going anywhere at this rate!" Lok claims jumping up to dodge another augorfrost aim at him.

"I agree we need a plan! Boltfare!" Sophie yelled launching attack at one of the suit but accidently aim for Defoe who was in shock.

"Kreutalk!" He yells and his Titan came to the rescue by using itself as a shield that got Sophie thinking of an idea.

"I got an idea!" Sophie claims before jabbing one of the suits out cold.

"I'm all ear!" Lok said dodging a punch from a suit and head butting him which prove to be a bad idea.

"Pretend to attack the suit instead concentrated your attack on Defoe and don't screw up!" Sophie order Lok who held his head from the previous impact and nod.

"Got it" he said as both of them ran in different direction forcing the suits to spilt up to take each one of them down on their own.

"Boltfare!" Sophie and Lok yells as they pretend to aim to the suits who were all ready to dodge till they turn around to aim at Defoe who had no time to escape.

"Defoe!" the suits yell in fear for both his safety and their own for not protecting him.

"Double spell augorfrost!" Grier said and shot both the teenager on the ground as they yell in pain and Grier was making his way to them.

"Leave them ALONE!" Cherit yells as he shot an attack on Grier who immediately back away, Cherit might have saved them but at the cost of being exhausted again.

"Nice job Cherit" Dante said saving the Cherit before he drop onto the ground while Zhalia rush to check on Lok and Sophie.

"I knew I should have continued with martial art classes!" Lok groans as Zhalia pull him up.

"Well it never too late assuming if we get out of here alive" Zhalia said noticing the number of suits were increasing.

"Moon right we need a game plan fast or we're going to be toast!" Sophie said getting up on her feet.

"I found the amulet" Cherit told them.

"Even if we get the amulet how are going to get out of here?" Lok ask not wanting to sound negative.

"Use your amulet" Cherit said and they all blink staring at it.

"But…we are not ready!" Sophie protested and Cherit shook his head.

"Yes you're! The power source of a Seeker is their will, which dwells in their heart and their mind. I know you can do it just have some faith in yourself!" Cherit told them and Dante bit knowing something faith is a long shot which he would risk right now.

"Alright here the plan, I will go get the amulet with Cherit while you guys hold them back" Dante told them but they did not sound convince.

"You sure this will work?" Lok ask not wanting to upset Dante but he was having some doubt.

"Do you have another plan?" he asks and Lok shook his head.

"But…" Lok said wanting to protest again feeling very unsure.

"Listen to me Lambert right now we have nothing to survive in this world of Seekers & Titans world the only thing we been surviving on is the trust we have of each other. So I'm asking you and the rest of you to trust Cherit. I'll admit I may but be a big fan of trust or faith but that the only thing we have" Dante lectures Lok who soon had the confident to follow his orders.

"Ok Vale you do your part and we will do our part" Lok said and Dante nods.

"I hope you kids said your final goodbye cause I cannot guarantee you will get out of here alive attack!" Defore interrupted as the suits charge toward them.

Sophie and Zhalia had no problem defencing themselves since they had background of self-combat however Lok barely pass the basic was relaying on luck and his gym class to be able to react fast to dodge the kick and punch aim at him.

"Boltfare!" Zhalia yells aiming at one of her boltfare at one of the suits attacking Lok.

"Thanks Zhalia!" Lok told her and she nod before grabbing hold of a suit arm.

"Lok!" Zhalia yells at Lok who turn to see Zhalia holding onto a suit he quickly duck and roll when she threw the suit at the rest of them knocking them all down in one strike.

"She shoots she score!" Lok playfully said and Zhalia chuckles till a black hair guy suit grab hold of Lok with augorfrost in his hand.

"I wouldn't move if I were you" he threaten Zhalia who bit her lip for being caught off guard.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Zhalia warns the suit who laughs at her.

"Shouldn't that be said to you?" he redirects and Zhalia growls at him.

"If only I could turn invisible I could take down this suit down!" Zhalia told herself trying to think of a game plan.

_Invoke me_

"Who said that?" Zhalia said looking around till her amulet start glowing green.

_Call me_

"How do I do that?" Zhalia said clearly clueless and felt like she was going mental talking to an amulet.

"A…Zhalia" Lok said in a nervous voice noticing how the black hair guy suit was piss that Zhalia was no longer paying attention to him.

"You test my patient long enough little girl!" the black hair guy suits said as he got ready to launch his augorfrost on Lok.

"Gareon!" Zhalia yells taking off the amulet from her neck and holding it out as a green aura came out forming a combination of a chameleon and a lizard on her shoulder.

"Whoa Zhalia…you call out your first Titan, that awesome!" Lok said in excitement just as the black hair guy suit start laughing.

"You call that a Titan? What can that gecko do to me?" black hair guy suit taunted and Zhalia kept a cool face.

"You know, I don't think Gareon and I appreciate what you have been saying" Zhalia said and soon black hair suit notice that Gareon was gone surprising him only to get shot at the back by Gareon's energy rays from his eyes. Thus the black hair guy suit loose his grips on Lok who immediately run to Zhalia's side.

"By the way Gareon doesn't like to be called a gecko" Zhalia said and Lok was cheering.

"Thanks for save Zha-" Lok said but stop when both of them duck from an attack Redcap lanuch as Gareon fire his energy rays again allowing them to escape.

"You can thank me later after Dante get the amulet" Zhalia said not realizing her slip up.

"Did you just say Vale first name?" Lok teases only for Zhalia to playful push him away.

"Oh shut up and fight Lok" Zhalia told him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sophie was fighting off the Titan going after Dante. She managed to defeat at least two of them but she was getting exhausted using boltfare repeating. She tries other spell like augorfrost or raypulse but success only once.<p>

"Too tired…"Sophie said but had to dodge the Redcap from attacking her with it claws.

"How many of these you have?" Sophie asks but did not expect an answer as it seem like they got endless of supply of the repeating Titan like Redcap and Mindrone.

"As many to take you down, Mindrone attack!" a red hair suit guy said and commanded his Titan who shot a beam at Sophie who avoided the attack only to get her leg tie up. That result in her falling onto the ground as she quickly back away when they were cornering her.

"Boltfare!" She yells but instead of expecting the usual orange bolt nothing came out.

"No" she said staring at her hand.

"Yes" the red hair suit guy said smiling at his victory as Sophie look away.

"Help" she whispers just as her eyes were being blinded by a pink light.

_Don't you dare harm her!_

"What?" Sophie said noticing how the Mindrone and Redcap were about to attack but stop seeming afraid.

"What is wrong with you attack?" the red hair guy said to his Titans who stare at him before continuing their attack

_Please let me help! G,ive me a command! _

"But I don't know who you're!" Sophie said and soon realizes the Titans were charging toward her.

"Help Sabriel!" Sophie said afraid and soon the pink aura came out from her amulet on her neck to reveal almost human like Titans who had a helmet that represent the horn of a goat who had a sword in her hand almost making her seem like a master swordwoman.

Sabriel slash the two Titans making them return back into their amulet and the red hair guy suit start backing away instead.

"You sure you want to continue?" Sophie asks and the red hair guy suit immediately back away from both of them.

"That what I thought" Sophie said smiling at Sabriel who in return smile back and quickly they when back into battle.

* * *

><p>Dante and Cherit finally made it where the Titans Metalgolem was being hidden.<p>

"So what do I do now?" Dante ask the expert on this matter, Cherit, who jump beside the vase.

"Hold out your hand and show your resolve" Cherit said to Dante.

"My what?" Dante said not believing what Cherit ask him to do.

"You know, why you want to bond with it. Give him a reason that he should bond with someone like you" Cherit told him.

"So I might get reject just like how Defoe got reject by this amulet?" Dante ask Cherit who nods at him.

"But I'm sure you will be able to bond with it easy Dante" Cherit said with confident.

"Maybe you can give me a hint or something on what should I do?" Dante ask Cherit who smile.

"Certainly one example could be your reason of wanting borrow his power" Cherit explains and Dante nods as he let out his hand.

"Now concentrate focus on only your resolve" Cherit guide him.

"I know you're in there…I need your help" Dante said held out his hand waiting for the amulet to appear in his hand. He was not sure what so great about the Titan that Defoe had to go the length to get it. However right now it was the only chance they got overpowering the Organization and getting out alive.

"Please" Dante whisper soon he felt something forming around his hand and he smile seeing the amulet

"Gareon!" Zhalia spoke and Dante turns to see that the girls had invoked their Titans but still had difficulty in fending off the Organization.

"No" Dante said and soon his personal amulet was glowing green.

"Oh my…" Cherit said and Dante turns to him.

"What going on?" Dante asks.

"I think it asking if it could help" Cherit said to Dante.

_Call me let me help you_

"Who said that?" Dante said not believing he was hearing a voice in his head.

"And that is call the bond" Cherit told him folding his arm while smiling cheekily.

"Excuse me?" Dante said not getting Cherit.

_I can help please let me help you_

"Sure but how do I…" Dante said but pause as he took out his amulet from his neck and held it up. "Solwing!" he commanded as a green aura came out from his amuket and out reveal a hawk wearing warrior helmet. It landed on Dante's shoulder waiting for order.

"A…nice to meet you" Dante said and Solwing answer back smiling at it Seeker.

"Dante!" Cherit call and Dante nods then Solwing start flying toward Mindrone attack it with it claws.

* * *

><p>"Well it about time!" Zhalia said to Dante.<p>

"Sorry about that but like they said better late than ever" he said with a winks both Zhalia and Sophie roll their eyes at him.

"No! You did not bond with that Titan did you?" Defoe said and Dante being a little arrogant show him the amulet.

"Sorry Defoe but it seem like we won this round" he said to him.

"I will not let you kids defeat me! Kreutalk attack that kid with red hair!" Defoe order and Dante quickly step aside as Solwing came soaring down to down Kreutalk from attacking.

"By the way Defoe the name is Dante Vale remember it! Boltfare!" Dante shouted and launch his boltfare at Defoe.

"Amourband!" Defoe said just in time and Dante grins.

"Neat trick but that not enough!" Dante said as Sophie launch a boltfare at Defoe who got knock backward.

"You may have gotten me off guard but what about your feather-friend?" Defoe taunt and Dante turns to see Solwing dodging the acid till Kreutalk took no more interest. It turn it attack on Dante using it tail to whack his hand into dropping Metalgolem's amulet.

"Darn it!" Dante said as he rub his hand before rushing after it but stop when it shot it acid on the ground.

"The amulet!' Lok yells and felt his amulet glowing green then recall Cherit once said.

"**Your special ability reflect on your Titan ability" **

"I need to fly but I cannot do this alone" Lok said to his amulet hoping it would respond.

_So you need my help now?_

"Yes I do, Kipperin!" Lok yell as green aura came out from amulet out came an flying-insect that wrap itself around Lok who smiles.

"Finally victory is in my…" Defoe said only to get kick from the back by Lok.

"Boltfare!" He said as he successfully harms Kreutalk into dropping the amulet he quickly dive down to get It before regrouping with his team passing the amulet back to Dante.

"Defoe if telling you that you, lost isn't going to make you back away then I guess I have to prove it to you!" Dante said to Defoe as he held onto the amulet with both hand getting ready to invoke it.

"It can't be amateur can't possible invoke the might Titans Metalgolem" Defoe said thinking that Dante was bluffing.

"Do your worst Metalgolem!" Dante yells and soon a large golem came to life from the amulet frightening Defoe.

"Retreat everyone retreat" Defoe said

"But sir…" Grier protest.

"Don't you get they have the advantage plus that amateur kid managed to invoke the Titan Metalgolem!" Defoe told him and Grier follow however Dante did not take kindly to be known as just kid that he made Solwing pull his hair resulting in his rubber band falling off and making him run for his life.

"And it Dante Vale Defoe!" Dante yells back and Sophie smack him in the head.

"Stop acting like a kid Dante!" Sophie scolded knowing Dante a little too well.

"He…fine" Dante said in defeat just as Zhalia and Lok look at each other pretending they did not just see Sophie act like a mother to Dante.

Soon all their Titans when back into their own amulet but for Dante it took a lot out from him as he was going to collapse only for Zhalia to catch him in time.

"Easy there tough guy there is point trying to impress anyone at this state" Zhalia teases him again and Dante smirk at the comment she making again.

"Ah…invoking a powerful Titans like Metalgolem take a lot out for you especially for a beginner" Cherit said and this time Lok felt dizzy.

"You don't…say" he said and this time it Sophie turn to catch him.

"Easy now like Moon said don't overwork yourself" Sophie told him and Lok smiles.

"Thanks Sophie I mean Casterwill" Lok said noticing his mistake.

"Yeah" Sophie said pretending she never heard he said as they made their way back to their hotel.

* * *

><p>Hotel, Dante &amp; Sophie's room -Plague, Czech Republic<p>

Next morning after everyone gotten their rest and breakfast, they went to Dante and Sophie room for a little briefing of their own.

"I must say for a new found seeker like yourself you sure outdone yourself!" Cherit said to foursome.

"I'm glad we found something in the golem attic beside the amulet" Lok said scheming through the paper in the box.

"Well they are definitely Judah Loew note the only problem is I have no idea how to break the code" Sophie said to them.

"Don't worry too much we have all the time in the world once summer vacation come" Zhalia said to Sophie who nods in agreement.

"That remind me Dante, you still haven't school Lambert on his math yet" Sophie said to Dante.

"What?" he said in response with a clueless face.

"That right Vale you did agree to teach him" Zhalia taunt him as she chuckles.

"But…" Dante started to protests but notice Sophie and Zhalia leaving the room.

"No backing out Dante a deal is a deal" Sophie said teasing her best friend as it been a while since she done it.

"Good luck we do have our finals tomorrow" Zhalia reminded him.

"Sophie! Moon!" Dante yells at them as the door close on him.

"So…are we going to start studying?" Lok said rubbing his neck just as Dante slaps himself in the face he and his big mouth. If not he could be resting instead of tutoring Lok, well he better get started if he want to catch up on some more sleep.

"So what do you know?" Dante asks and Lok hesitant and Dante sighs.

"Ok fine what do you not understand?" Dante rephrase and instead of talking Lok decide to spare him from listening by showing him his test paper. Dante scheme through the paper and let out an annoyed groans it was going to be a long day.

"Ah…teenagers" Cherit said as he went to watch some TV in the other room.

* * *

><p><strong>I suppose Dante look a little OCC here but hear out! I wanted him to have some flaw so I thought of him not exactly being that patient and not that understanding about certain situation like Sophie would. Also after watching Huntik episode again I realize Dante is not exactly that patient like episode 3 is one of the examples when he got a little irritated.<strong>

**PiaNoir: Thank you =) well better late than never X) I will try to do that**

**Jane Eyre0:Lol I agree on both =)) Haha who wouldn't yup Zhalia is lucky. I'll try but thinking of change from original series it a little difficult sometimes but I will do my best! ;)**

**WesternNorth: Perhaps? X) Haha well I gave it away in this chapter didn't I? X) I will try my best**

**GCC BOY: They are acquaintance to each other and I heard in some place it rude to call someone by their first name when you barely know the person. Also l I wanted to show how their trust & friendship would grow on their journey when they start call each other by their first name.**

**CindyKayla: Hehe yeah I mend to do that haha, I will try ;)**

**DeadlyThunder195: Yup I need him to play the 'mentor' role here. I don't like them arguing but sometimes they have to disagree or get jealous with each other. Aww thank I'm a little late oops…and yup I will if I can.**

**Tina: Thank you, I will if possible**

**Damsel in SHINee Armour: Ok I will keep note of that thank you =D**


	5. C5 PartOne Unrevealing The Secret

I don't own Huntik Secret & Seeker or anything.

* * *

><p>Unrevealing The Secret<p>

**Dante's House-Venice, Italy **

Dante, Sophie and Cherit were hanging out in Dante's house since they decide to dub it as their 'headquarter' plus he live alone, allowing Cherit to roam around friendly.

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" a voice that got louder and louder bit by bit slammed the front door open while holding a white sheet in his hand.

"Guess what?" the voice continues with excitement that turns out to be Lok just as Sophie groans in response and to his action.

"That a certain someone forgot to lock the door even AFTER what happen to HIS house" Sophie hint with anger in her voice as a certain brown-red hair guy pretended to look innocent.

"I'll say, you might as well put up sign saying 'I'm vulnerable and I have nothing to hide' which bring to the question why your fan-girl haven't evaded your house yet unlike the Organization" another voice said coming into the house, Zhalia Moon, who was folding her arm looking uninterested after saying her sarcastic comment.

"What can I say I like my privacy beside do you honestly think I let them know where I live?" Dante asked and Zhalia shrugs.

"Guess not" she said.

"Hello guys! Our result just came in aren't you at least a bit curious what you got?" Lok asked them but the three of them pay no attention to him.

"A and perhaps an A- or B+" Dante said while fiddling with the holotome.

"Straight A+" Sophie spoke uninterested while flipping her magazine.

"A with – or + or maybe just an A" Zhalia spoke with a lazy tone while making hand gestures.

"You guys are no fun…aren't you at least curious how I did in my history, math and rest of my subjects? After all you did help me…" Lok sneaky said catching their attention as one his result does affect their 'ego'.

"What going on?" Cherit asked noticing how silent it was that they could hear a pin drop on the ground.

"Is there something I should know?" Cherit asks Lok who seem the best to ask compare to three silent teenagers that appear to be froze in their place.

"Oh I got my result and apparently they are freaking out what my result than they should be on their own" Lok snicker at the comment finding it rather amusing.

"Always hate it when you pull that on me Lok" Zhalia said growling at her childhood friend who just chuckles till he held his hand up in defence when Zhalia was going to resort to 'violence' against his snickering.

"When you children are done playing…mind doing us a favour and tell us your result before we collapse?" Dante asked the two of them who immediately stop.

"I'm still going to get you for that" Zhalia warns Lok who blew out in relief from the save.

"I know, well you be happy to know that I pass everything!" Lok said in joy but it was not the answer they were looking for.

"Oh alright, I got C for History and C+ for math!" Lok said to his respective tutor, Sophie and Dante who blinks at him not believing what he was saying.

"You were expecting at least a B?" Zhalia asks the two 'elite' but there was no response.

"A…guys?" Lok ask a little worry.

"Better than failing Lok through I do hope you did a bit better with the rest" Zhalia said now ignoring the two stuns teenagers.

"Dante? Sophie?" Cherit said with a concern tone just as they heard a ringtone. Zhalia and Lok look at each other before glancing at them.

"Are you going to get that?" Zhalia and Lok said one with annoyed tone and another with concern tone.

"Oh right…" Dante said the first to break out from the news, he walk toward his house phone and pick it up.

"Hello? Ah Uncle Guggenheim" Dante said and started walking toward a more quiet place.

"Is there a reason why Vale living on his own?" Zhalia asked as she took one of Sophie's magazines scheming through.

"He doesn't…exactly live on his own…but he has his reason" Sophie said vaguely.

"Who Guggenheim?" Lok decided to ask.

"He not exactly Dante's uncle…just a close friend to…Dante's…guardian" Sophie said trying not to reveal everything, Zhalia caught on fast but not Lok.

"Guardian waits…ow!" Lok said when Zhalia nudge him and soon he kept quiet not wanting another nudge given to him by Zhalia.

Dante got off the phone and walk into the room with a grin on his face.

"What are you up too Vale? With the amount of time I'm spending with you I know that grin anywhere" Zhalia said not looking forward to his answers.

"Well I have news that Uncle Guggenheim has tickets to France!" Dante said with excitement that influence Sophie but not Lok and Zhalia who wonder if it common thing.

"Yes! Been waiting to go there again where to?" Sophie asks.

"Brittany" Dante answers just as he heard a groans coming from the younger lad.

"Aww…that is not fair! You guys get to go on holiday while we have to do the work!" Lok pouts and lucky for him Zhalia decide not to take action in shutting him up.

"Did I ever say it was only going to be the two of us?" Dante reveals stunning Zhalia and Lok who were thinking he was joking.

"You're kidding me Vale" Zhalia said with her arm cross.

"Does this face look like I'm kidding Moon?" Dante teases as Sophie just roll her eye at Dante as she got up to stretch.

"But…my dad…the journal…the notes!" Lok said rambling.

"They are not going to run anywhere and it would do us some good to have a little fun for a while. Since I…we can't very well…decoded Judah Lowe's note all summer. Sure it important but even we have our limit" Sophie said as she finish stretching just as Zhalia stares at her like she said something unbelievable.

"Hey I'm human too; I can't very well always have a book in my face! Although it is very relaxing" Sophie defended.

"Well, well, seem every day we learn something unusual about Ms. Know-It-All" Zhalia comment.

"And what are you trying to say Moon?" Sophie asked not understanding Zhalia at all.

"She complimenting you" Lok said as he understands Zhalia's way of talking not much but better than the other two.

"So…when exactly are we leaving?" Zhalia ask trying to hide her tone of excitement as she always wanted to visit France at least once.

"Tonight" Dante said when Zhalia's phone started ringing and immediately when she took it out, she bit her lip at the sight of the caller that got Lok's attention.

"Excuse me I have to take this" Zhalia said as she shot a look Lok to not follow her. She left the room just as Dante took out the holotome.

"You know we never did manage to finish getting school about the holotome" Lok said changing their attention to him.

"Yeah, didn't you mention about find new feature in the holotome Dante?" Sophie said continuing.

"Well it isn't much but at least we won't get lost along the way" Dante hinted that made both of them blinks.

"Well instead of saying I might as well show to you" Dante said noticing their confuse looks, "Holotome scan this room" he continues as green light 3D image appear out from the holotome stunning the two of them.

"Awesome!" Lok claims and Sophie was just speechless.

"It may seem cool my friend but I'm afraid the holotome scan is limited but it can store map and display them on command. Here you have the room and the whole building!" Cherit said flying down beside the Holotome.

"Man, if I had this in school I wouldn't have just wanted a pass for my Geography!" Lok claims as he continues to look at the holotome in excitement.

"Hey it picking up Moon" Sophie claims as they saw Zhalia walking back to the room.

"Lok we got to go" Zhalia said to Lok who did not argue knowing what was going on.

"Already, not that I'm complaining but you guys just got here" Sophie said.

"Something came up your highness that we must take our leave but don't worry we're still taking up that offer" Zhalia said joking noticing how that Sophie seem to growing on them for some reason.

"We are?" Lok said confuse but held back when Zhalia just stare at him. "A never mind!" he blur out.

"Well we shouldn't hold you back 8pm sharp!" Dante told them.

Once they left the room Sophie look at Dante who shook his head and in return Sophie nods her head.

"Something the matter?" Cherit asks.

"Nothing Cherit just…personal stuff" Dante said as he left the room and Cherit turns to Sophie for an answer.

"They have their own problem and we have our own problem…it just how the way things work" Sophie explains to Cherit and as much she would like to know what happen between the two of them. She knew that being know-it-all was bad but being a busy-body was even worst right now she has to respect their decision for not telling as eventually they will tell them some day. Just like how some day she and Dante might reveal their own personal secret, only time would tell.

* * *

><p><strong>15 miles away from Dante's house,-Venice, Italy<strong>

Zhalia and Lok walk in silent back to their dorm not speaking as Lok notice the upset look on Zhalia's face. Whenever he saw the look he knows who it was that made the call to her was.

"It was him wasn't it?" Lok said not even expecting the answer since Zhalia's body answers the question when she flinch at his question.

"Zhalia you don't…have to do this to yourself you know" Lok told her.

"You don't understand as usual Lok, I have too" Zhalia said still not comfortable talking about the topic.

"Then why won't you let me understand?" Lok argues and Zhalia look away not wanting to look at his face.

"Because I don't want to get you involved in…this messes when I already…" Zhalia said but stop herself from revealing more.

"When you already what?" Lok said pushing his luck.

"Never mind I said enough!" Zhalia said hoping Lok would not bother him further.

"Fine but know this when you're ready to talk I will be waiting" Lok said as he pat her shoulder showing his support.

"Thank you Lok" Zhalia said and smile, remembering that one of the reason she befriended Lok.

"Well now that settle it…last one to the dorm has to clean the dishes and clothes for a whole month!" Lok yells lighting up the mood and took the head start.

"What? Oh you're in big trouble mister!" Zhalia yells back chuckling as she ran away him, no matter what the situation Lok always seem to be able to lighten up the mood.

* * *

><p>Hours later…<p>

**Hotel-Aven, France **

Once again Lok and Zhalia was engulf with the life of luxury of the rich thanks to Sophie and Dante. As they had First Class tickets from Dante's Uncle Guggenheim and now they were staying in another First Class hotel.

"Now this is what I call a Summer Vacation, a trip to France!" Lok claims as they made their way to the hotel.

"Still it wonder how you managed to get a room during the summer vacation" Zhalia comments and Dante just chuckles.

"Let just say Uncle Guggenheim has connection" Dante put in straightly and Zhalia sighs.

"Should have guess" she answers.

"I hope you plan out where to start sightseeing because Dante and I plan to go Senie River first!" Sophie claims and Lok being clueless as ever did not understanding a word she said but sightseeing.

"It just a long river in France and it a wonderful sight to see" Zhalia said summarising it for him.

"Well I don't mind so long as it not a museum or art Galley then count me out" Lok exclaim that made the other three chuckle at his great dislike in history.

"Get settle down fast cause we will be leaving in 5" Dante told them.

* * *

><p><strong>Seine river Outskirt of Aven-Brittany , France<strong>

"This is amazing!" Sophie exclaim as she look through her binocular from the bridge. Almost everyone but Lok was doing some sightseeing on the bridge.

"You do know not everything is fun and excitement like amusement park Lok" Zhalia said trying to lighten up the mood.

"At least the museum is far more interesting that this bridge" Lok said to his best friend.

"I wouldn't be so sure Lok after all look can be deceiving" Zhalia explains as she went back to her own sightseeing.

"Tell me about it" Lok said to no one in particular.

"Something on your mind?" Cherit asked who was hiding in his bag.

"I don't know…when Zhalia mention that I can't help but think about the vase that hid my father journal. Zhalia did mention the possibly that my father wanted me to find the journal since my sister isn't too fond about my dad's story and he knew I would take his finding like the vase with me but I can't help but think that instead of wanting me to find it, he wanted no one to find it to keep us safe from harm" Lok explains as he lean against the rail confuse now what exactly he supposed to do.

"Why the sudden thought friend as I recall one moment you were all on wanting to find your father and now you're wondering if your father really want to be found?" Cherit questions and Lok just mess up his hair in furious.

"I don't know just…something…just made me think of this possibility that he hiding for our safety and he hid this to protect us. If it was true I don't think I can look him in the eye again" Lok admits his fear of finding his father.

"Lok I…Lok look!" Cherit said in shock.

"Wait…what?" Lok said when he notice in middle of river whirlpool started to form.

"That it! It happening again!" a voice said standing beside him with a binocular as he ran to get a closer look and by instinct Lok just follow him but stop when he saw two glowing red eyes staring out of the whirlpool.

"A Titan! Better do something!" the man with binocular said immediately catching Lok off guard.

"A Titan?" Lok repeated but immediately snap out of it as he turns to see the man throwing a rope after tie it other side of bridge then rush to help in any way he could.

"Hang on you can make it!" the man with binocular yells just as the boat exploded the couple lost their grip on the rope lucky Lok grab hold of their arm and pull them up.

"What was that?" one of couple said and Lok had no clue how to answer turns to look at the man with binocular but he left in a hurry without saying a word.

"Hey! Hold it!" Lok said but was stop when Zhalia grab hold of his shoulder.

"What happen?" she demanded as Sophie and Dante came running to their direction.

"I don't know one moment everything was fine next this whirlpool came out of nowhere and…" he said.

"Whirlpool? Are you sure about that?" Sophie asks in disbelief.

"I saw what I saw but that not the shocking parts it was Titans who cause the whirlpool!" Lok claims and everyone blink at him in shock.

"Are you sure?" Zhalia ask hoping he was wrong.

"I don't know but this guy…he…spotted the whirlpool and he said it happening again and it involve a Titan!" Lok said rambling stunning his groups.

"Where did he go?" Dante asked as Lok lead them the path he took till Dante noticing someone familiar he quickly grab Lok to stop him from running.

"Hey what give Vale?" Lok demanded till Dante cover his mouth and signal the other two to turns around.

"What wrong Dante?" Sophie asks as she knows that something was off.

"Trouble and it start with capital 'D'" Dante hinted as they pretended to continue sightseeing till they realize Defoe had walk pass them with officer and the young man with them.

"What is he doing here?" Zhalia whispers with annoyed tone.

"Who know…seems like we cannot get a break from that world" Dante reply.

"Wait we are going to help him but we don't even know him!" Sophie yells in shock.

"That might be true but we know that Defoe is a dangerous man to be with" Dante explains and then the three of them chuckles.

"Ok maybe not that dangerous but still…the more we get expose to Titans the more we will be ready for anything" Dante explains and the three of them nods.

"So what is the plan?" Lok said once Dante remove his hand from his mouth when the coast was clear.

"Ambush" Dante simply said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Alleyway-Aven, France<strong>

"Don't try to stall us boy" Defoe said to man with binocular.

"Sorry just there something on my glasses" he said as he took out his glasses to clean them.

Suddenly they heard a sound of ball bouncing in the alley and blinks when they saw ping pong ball on the ground. Defoe pick up one of them and examined it but found nothing odd but with excepting of a small hole poke through it.

"What is the meaning off this?" Defoe demand only to engulf by smoke as he found out ping pong ball was not to throw him off track but use as smoke bomb when lighten up by simple fire like boltfare or raypulse.

"Wow who would have thought science just save our butt" Lok commented as grab the man with the binocular.

"Who are you people?" he demands.

"Enemies of him so less talking and more running!" Sophie told him as they quickly ran as far as possible from them.

"By the way Defoe I watch where you step" Dante hinted as he follows the other behind.

"Grr…arrest them all! I don't care if you can see just move!" Defoe demanded but as soon as they move they step on the ping pong ball only to get burn from the fire.

Soon the group heard yells of pain and Dante shrugs.

"I did warn them the fire only dies when the whole ping pongs are engulfed by it" Dante explains and Zhalia just roll her eyes.

"Once again I'm not going to ask where those came from" Zhalia said not wanting to knowing what else he has under his sleeves but Dante knew better as he smile to himself only for Zhalia to jab him.

* * *

><p><strong>Aven River-Brittany, France<strong>

"I think we lost them!" Lok said as he catches his breath.

"Who are you people? Wait have I seen you before… are you with the Foundation?" the man with binocular asks in confusion. It left them speechless at what to say especially Lok.

"Yeah we are from the Foundation but I'm afraid you mistaken my friend to be someone else since we just arrive and we are glad that you're unharmed" Dante lies while Lok and Sophie had a bad feeling about it.

"Whoa…talk about fast rescue! My name is Peter and thanks for saving me from Defoe before I got send to prison…sure hope it won't be written in my record" Peter mentions

"Oh I'm sure the Foundation will take of everyone now…on to business what about the whirlpool?" Dante asked him.

"Weren't you brief about it?" Peter asked it caught them immediately off guard and Zhalia was hinting Dante to bail since he was getting suspicious.

"You're right but I'm afraid rescuing you was far more important than being brief plus I'm sure you can fill us in since you're the expert on this…assignment" Dante said winging it as the three of them were hoping he was buy it.

"I guess that make sense till I don't feel so comfortable about Foundation sending teenage like you" Peter admits and Dante just chuckles.

"Well…we are older than we look" Dante jokes and Peter calm down before sitting down on the rock available.

"Well it about the Titans Gar-Ghoul and from what I been told it awaking power are very dangerous that conjure up the river to make whirlpool and stuff" Peter explains.

"Of course the legend of Gargoyle….wait a minute…" Sophie said realizing there was a pattern to the secret world. That history and mythology had something to do with world of Seekers and Titans and all of this was right under their noses not mentions how it make sense for it to be so mysterious.

"What up?" Lok asked and Sophie gave him the look that she tells them later due to their company.

"If it about this Titans Gar-Ghoul...is that why Defoe wanted interrogate you?" Dante asked.

"How did you know…" Peter said in surprise.

"Well it seems he get around a lot on being a pest" Dante said humouring him and Sophie just roll her eyes at Dante for being a little lame.

"Well I do have to agree him being a pest for wanting me to reveal the location of the Cave" Peter told them.

"Did you?" Lok ask this time around.

"Nope thankfully you guys came along before I said a word so from here on is a smooth sailing" he said lighting up their moods a bit.

"Still what is the faster way there?" Dante questions Peter who thought for a moment.

"By boat but I have to warn you it might be dangerous" Peter said however the group did seem affect by his words consider the dangerous they were put in for pass week. They seem use to the idea of danger.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Aven River-Brittany, France<strong>

"Sorry about the scare friend" Cherit said to Peter who still shock that a Titan could talk.

"No it ok, I should have gotten used to surprise by now" Peter told Cherit who smile accepting the answer as he went to sit in front of the speedboat.

"So how did you get into the Foundation Peter?" Lok ask curiously breaking the weird silent and the question everyone was curious about.

"Studying Archaeology when the Foundation approach me I realize their ideal was exactly what I was looking for to protect history and not exploit it to learn without limits to explore ancient secret and preserves forgotten tradition" Peter told them word by word which it a surprise that Lok was still listening even after the word history.

"Just like that?" Zhalia asked thinking it could not that be easy just to approach from something so…secret.

"Yeah…I was a little taken back at first but I am sure it not as awkward as when they approached you guys considering you work well together in rescuing me" Peter comment leaving them a little speechless what to say next since they did lie being in Foundation.

"Well um…" Lok and Sophie said lost for words again.

"Maybe we should leave that for another time as we still got a mission to do" Zhalia remained Peter and sort of save Lok and Sophie from humiliating themselves.

"Yeah and speaking of that we should be coming up to the area now" Peter said a little too soon when whirlpool mix with whirlwind appears making it bigger and taller it freak Cherit out that he hid behind the chair beside Dante.

"Hang on!" Dante yelled at them as he grab hold of the wheel.

"Are you sure…Vale know what he doing?" Zhalia whispers to Sophie hoping Peter would not hear.

"Of course he does…I think" Sophie said not feeling confident as she was before.

Dante was putting all his focus on dodging the whirlpool by turning left and right while in the back everyone was desperately trying to hold on tightly. However during one of the turn a whirlwind got hold of Lok that he started to turn and blow off the boat. Lucky Zhalia caught hold of one of his ankle while holding onto the boat with her other hand.

"Can't you for once in your life sit still even for a moment Lok?" Zhalia yelled while holding tightly onto his ankle.

"It not like I want too!" Lok yelled back innocently from being blow away by the whirlwind as Sophie help Zhalia pull him back into the boat.

Dante had no time to focus on behind as he continue to turn left and right hoping the girls could do their job. Soon he begins to realize a pattern to the whirlpool and the trigger it make when it appear.

"We got to get out of water now!" Dante told them.

"In case you haven't notice we are surrounded by water and we are on a boat!" Zhalia states the oblivious.

"Whirlpool going to come back and it target is not us but the boat!" Dante explains ignore her previous comment.

"Dante what are you doing we are going to crash into the rock!" Sophie yells in fear.

"Jump into the water but not a moment too soon!" Dante order them as he waited and instead of crashing into the rock they were sending them flying into the sky.

"JUMP!" He commanded and they follow however unlike them, he landed on the rock not soaking wet like the rest. As the speedboat exploded into flame when it crash into the rocks the whirlpool disappears.

"Couldn't you at least time it so we ALL won't be soaking wet?" Zhalia asked but Dante did not reply instead chuckle at the sign of them being wet. Zhalia did not find it amusing that she push him into the water.

"Now we are even" Zhalia told him off and Dante just shrugs in response.

"How are going to get back?" Sophie asked seeing they have no transport back.

"Swim?" Lok joke and Sophie roll her eyes.

"Guys these stone are worn out by high pressure water so we must be close!" Peter told them of his findings.

"So this is the origin of the water sprout but question is where the entrance?" Dante said as Zhalia reappear above them.

"There is a cave!" She yelled to get their attention and soon the four of them climb up while Cherit flew up.

"Whoa this grove I could search the land and never found it!" Peter claims and Dante just nod before signal them to move.

"Do you think we can map the cave once we are inside?" Lok asked Dante who was taken back.

"I suppose so…and since it your idea I will leave you to do it" Dante said tossing him the holotome from his coat.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Cave of Gargoyle- Brittany, France<strong>

"Boltfare!" Dante said filing the place with light.

"Whoa…that a gargoyle alright…" Lok said in shock of the statues standing in front of them.

"So which way Lok?" Dante asks.

"Give me a minute Dante holotome sc-" Lok said only to get push aside by Dante when the gargoyle statues shot out water at them.

"With water moving so fast it definitely going to hit like a bullet!" Dante claims as he and Lok dodge another attack.

"SOPHIE LOOKS OUT!" Lok yells as Sophie was getting up from dodging as well but taken by surprise the only instinct she had was to cover herself.

However instead of getting shot she felt nothing just a slight push and realize she was glowing pink before it faded.

"Sabriel?" Sophie said in disbelief before everyone regroup around her.

"How is that possible?" Cherit said not believing his eyes as he expected their special power to disappear from them once they call out their Titans.

"Well, well it seems you're a big mess yourself" Defoe said revealing himself from behind.

"Who invited you along?" Dante questions and Defoe laugh.

"We follow you here and I must thank you for that. You save us a lot of trouble from getting the information out from your little guide and if I were you I would be wise enough to surrender as there is no way you can beat us while dodging gargoyle!" Defoe brags while the team stand their ground.

"Dante find the Titan" Sophie whispers to him.

"What?" he said.

"Use your power" she told him.

"I can't Sophie you know that!" Dante reminded her.

"I know that but you saw what happen! Sabriel shield me...sure we can't use it anymore but there is always one last time and now this is the last time…I'm sure Soulwing would agree with me" Sophie told him once more.

"Lend me your sight Soulwing" he whispers clutching onto his amulet and soon his eye glow green. He misses this feeling of being able to see everything but nothing last forever he had to make it count.

"Moon use your power and get to Titan Gar-Ghoul" Dante told her only for her to widen her eyes.

"Vale you know I can't…" Zhalia said but stop when she saw the serious eyes.

"We got to stop Defoe from getting the Titans and you're the only one who can do it!" Dante said with upmost confident.

"I'll try…but where is it?" Zhalia whispers as Dante told her the details.

"MOVE!" Lok yells and lucky Dante told her finish of the location when the gargoyle turns to shoot at them.

"ATTACK!" Defoe said and the suit plus Grier started their attack.

"Sophie protect Peter while the rest of you know what to do" Dante said as rush to Zhalia side shooting out a raypulse at one of the suits.

"Go! We will be fine" Dante told her and Zhalia nods before leaving as she held Garoen amulet close till she turn invisible.

"Sir! One of the kids disappear!" a lady with black ponytail suit told Defoe.

"We can't let her get to Titan Gar-Ghoul! You keep them busy while I go after the girl!" Defoe orders and quickly left the scene. Dante was about to follow him but was block by Grier.

"Out of the way!" Dante demanded but Grier did not move.

"My order are to keep you occupied till Defoe return" he said to Dante who answer back by kicking him in the chest and Grier did not expect it was thrown off guard. As they were just kids to him and he did not realize they were capable of handling themselves.

"Seem like I underestimate you" he said to Dante.

"You think?" Dante ask back before getting ready for his next attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Gargoyle Chamber- Brittany, France<strong>

Zhalia blew out in relief just as her invisibility faded as she slowly made her way into the chamber.

"This has to be the chamber…with this many gargoyle how do I know which one is the…." Zhalia never got to finish her sentence when she saw amulet hanging around a gargoyle neck.

"That it!' She said running toward the gargoyle where she took out the amulet from the statues neck. Soon she felt a power flowing through with her and started to a shiver a bit.

"This power…" she said look at her hand while holding onto the amulet tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Cave of Gargoyle- Brittany, France<strong>

"You send Zhalia alone to get the Titan?" Lok said in shock when Dante told him about his plan once he managed to get Grier off his tail.

"I know it not greatest idea I come up with but we are shortage of people unlike those suits there" Dante said as he dodges of the augorfrost shot at him.

"Don't forget about Titans!" Lok reminded him and then Dante remember something.

"I was going to give it to you this morning but we got interrupted so here" Dante said giving him a shield shape amulet.

Lok felt a weird feeling flowing through him before soon he began seeing vision that he had never seen before but soon snap out of it.

"What just happen?" Lok asked a little confuse what happen.

"That would be a bond…from what Cherit said each bond is different and never the same. Call out Freelancer now we can use all the help we can get. Soulwing!" Dante said before yelling out for his hawk Titan to come out from it amulet.

"Wait how did you know..." Lok said stuns.

"Later right now we need to make sure no suits get pass us to get to Zhal-Moon" Dante said correcting himself.

"Right thanks Dant-I mean Vale…Come out Freelancer!" Lok yells and soon armour Titans with a lance, and a shield known to be Freelancer came out of it amulet ready for battle.

"Protect them Freelancer!" Lok said pointing to Sophie and Peter.

Sophie was holding her ground quite well considering she had to protect Peter from harm.

"If only we didn't have that trap attacking us…wait trap…of course!" Sophie said coming up with an idea.

"Something on your mind Sophie?" Dante said regrouping back to her.

"Remember about whirlpool incident? It was doing the exact same thing!" Sophie explains to them.

"How can we sure it not a Titan?" Lok asked this time after dodging a touchram.

"No sure but if this is gargoyle resting place there is no way it won't leave itself unguarded. Remember that in history there is always a trap to protect their hidden treasure like sarcophagus always been said whoever open it will be curse. Yet in reality it because it booby trap so to keep what hidden inside safe" Sophie explains and everyone begins to understand.

"So if that thing is like a trap…how can we stop something that magical?" Lok ask and Sophie held back for a while.

"I'm working on that" Sophie said to them.

"Well now that we know what that is, it time we turn the tide Metalgolem!" Dante yelled out and out appear Metalgolem.

"Fight with us Sabriel!" Sophie yells as she need all the backup she can get and her trusty Titan came out to aid her.

"Lambert protect both of them the sooner Sophie find out the answer, the sooner we can help Zhalia. Hyperstride!" Dante yells going back into battle.

"Did he…" Sophie ask Lok who shrugs.

"Guess we are really rubbing on you Sophie" Lok teases and Sophie lightly jabs him.

"In your dream Lambert and it Casterwill!" Sophie said to him teasing as well but snaps back to reality when Sabriel block an attack from one of the suits.

"Trying to sneak up on us, bad choice augorfrost!" Sophie yells at them and then Lok punch one of the guy in the stomach before aiming at Peter.

"We are still outnumbered…I think I have an idea! Come on out Kipperin!" Lok yelled and his trusty flying friend came out wrapping itself around him.

"What are you doing?" Sophie asked.

"Buy you time and even out the number" Lok told her as he took off to the sky making him the primary target of the gargoyle trap.

"What is he doing?" Dante question at Lok's action but even if it caught his attention he never lost focus even from the surprise attack from behind which he bend down only for the boltfare to hit the other suit in front of him. Then he did a spinning kick to hit the blond male suit behind him.

"That right! I'm open! Hit me!" Lok taunt the magic trap.

"Lok I don't think that a good idea!" Cherit warns him.

"But that the idea Cherit…whoa can't talk!" Lok said once he dodge one attack he quickly when flying downward toward the suit he can get his hand on.

"Genius!" Sophie claims as she realizes that Lok was using the Gargoyle water trap power to his advantage by getting rid of the suits.

"Not bad…dragonfist!" Dante compliment then aim his attack on the ground hoping the suit would lose their balance from the slight earthquake and get attack by the Gargoyle water trap.

"Oh no Lok get out of there!" Sophie warns him when the attack started to get faster and harder for Kipperin to dodge soon one of the attack hit Kipperin it made him disappears into his amulet dropping Lok in the process. As soon as that happen the gargoyle statues turn as it was getting ready to attack Lok.

"She is so going to kill me if anything happen to Lok" Dante said to himself as he rush to help out Lok but Sophie beat him to it.

"Please work Breakspell!" Sophie said launching out the spell with both hand at the water being shot till it was redirected toward the statues that immediately was destroy.

"Wow Sophie that was amazing!" Lok claims while forgetting to call her by her last name again.

"Thanks…I guess" Sophie said letting it slide once for him saying her name again.

"Sophie what were you thinking? What if it didn't work?" Dante yelled at Sophie as being older he normally worries for her safety.

"What didn't work?" Lok said lost in this converstation.

"It did work in end Dante…can we argue later please? Moon might need our help" Sophie said while surprise she said something like that, sure she does have a strong dislike for Zhalia Moon but that does not mean she want her dead.

"A...guess your right, follow me" Dante said while trying to digest Sophie's concern for Zhalia Moon maybe this happening to them was not a bad thing after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Gargoyle Chamber- Brittany, France<strong>

"To think a mere kid like you can bond with such a powerful Titan Gar-Ghoul…" Defoe said walking slowly to Zhalia who seem exhausted from bonding with Gar-Ghoul.

"…but we can't let such power go to waste in hand of a child" Defore continues but instead of seeing fear from Zhalia, he heard laughter from her.

"Your pathetic attacking a woman when she weak. Do people like yourself sweep so low?" Zhalia said taunting him as she try getting back on her feet.

"You little…" Defoe said but cut off by a green light hitting him from the back.

"TOUCHRAM!" a familiar voice spoke and soon footsteps follow.

"Are you alright?" Dante asked Zhalia while slowly helping her back on her feet.

"Yeah…the exit! Don't let him…get away…" Zhalia yelled but stop when she realizes Defoe was escaping toward the exit and that Lok and Sophie were drench in water again from chasing after him.

"This is so not my day" Lok commented as he and Sophie walk back to where Dante, Zhalia, Peter and Cherit were.

"What now? He got away" Sophie said with upset tone.

"With the only way out" Peter added just as Lok's attention was turn over to the statues.

"Finally living in shoes of Indiana Jones I mean look at all this!" Lok said out loud.

"Ayeh all these handsome wing creatures I must say this feel like a family reunion" Cherit added to Lok's excitement.

"Your sense of optimism never ease to amaze me" Zhalia made the sarcastic remark.

"Mmm…" Dante said as he starts observing the area like Lok was and while Lok was doing his own exploring something came in mind.

"Say…could it be possible there is more than one exit in here?" Lok asked them and everyone stare at Lok.

"What? It just something I come up with seeing, most of time when a hero is trap in seal ancient room by the villain there is always another way out" Lok quotes from most of the treasure hunting movie he watch.

"Lambert this isn't like a movie this is real life!" Sophie scolded him but Dante stop her from saying anything else.

"Movie or not…the kid got a point" Dante mentions.

"Thanks…hey I'm the same grade as you!" Lok snaps but Dante ignore him.

"I suppose that theory could be true considered how history is still mystery to us" Peter contributed.

"If that the case how exactly are we supposed to find the exit?" Zhalia asks the elite namely Dante, Sophie and Peter who seem more educated about history.

"Is it just me or are all gargoyles holding something in both hand but that one holding an item in each hand" Lok pointed out after a few minutes of silences.

"So what?" Zhalia asked curious of her best friend observation.

"There is a hole here…the jug is hollow" Lok pointed out to them and they walk over to examined.

"Mmm…it possible that it mean nothing as it might have been damaged a lot time ago" Peter said the slight possible the statues hold no meaning.

"I bet it a clue or a hint of some kind! Gargoyles have water power right?" Lok asked the lot who was silent for a moment.

"Yeah that what they said" Sophie said referring to what she read from the books.

"I think you might be onto something…Moon do you think you can conjure up Gar-Ghoul so we can get some water?" Dante asked Zhalia who was stunned at first but soon look away from him.

"I afraid I do not think it possible for Zhalia to do that…you see conjuring up a powerful Titans like Gar-Ghoul can be draining" Cherit explains and Dante bit his lip.

"Don't you have at least a bottle of water up your sleeves Vale?" Zhalia teases and Dante rub his neck in embarrassment as he gave a nervous laugh.

"I did…but I forgot to stock up" Dante admits just as Sophie shook her head and Zhalia smirk with a victory look.

"Lucky for you Vale Lok happen to be a boy scout" Zhalia told Dante while Lok just blush in embarrassment.

"Zhalia!" Lok groans as he took out his water-can from his bag and pour the water into the hole that pour down into the empty bowl.

Moments later the Gargoyle move forwards revealing a secret passage stunning the group at their discovery.

"A Secret passage!" Sophie claims

"Where do you think it leads?" Lok asked the rest as they were a little hesitant to walk inside.

"Hopefully a way out" Zhalia said while folding her arm.

"Maybe…or maybe there is more just Titan Gar-Ghoul" Dante mentions and everyone look at him.

"Well why don't we find out?" Cherit said to the group who look at each other thinking what else do they have to lose?

* * *

><p><strong>Change a few scenes here and there…not much to say. <strong>

**Jane Eyre0: Agree I would love a few flashback scenes on his youth! Ah…France…I have ideas but I can't wait for Ireland! I have big plans for that! Oh episode 20! Need to brainstorm! =P**

**MissLaboe: Thank you so much! I have lot in mind! Especially once it reach episode 13 when they go to Ireland! =D**

**My Heart Stained Blue: Thanks! I will keep that in mind it helps me keep on track but I am learning to stop doing too much of it. Thanks again! =)**


	6. C6 PartTwo Secret Of The World

I don't own Huntik Secret & Seeker or anything.

* * *

><p>Secret Of The World<p>

Secret Entrance, Gargoyle Chamber- Brittany, France

Dante was leading the way into the mystery entrance follow by Sophie, Peter, Cherit, Lok and Zhalia. The further they walk in, the darker it got that Dante reach for his coat to take out his flashlight but was stop by Cherit.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Cherit warns Dante who was slightly confused at Cherit choice of words.

"I don't know if it a Titan thing or not but human can't see in the dark" Dante frankly told him and Cherit just chuckles.

"Of course I know that but you're forgetting we are in a place where only Seekers are permit to be so I would suggest you use the spell like botlfare to light up the place. Plus you guys need to get use to the idea that you're a seeker now" Cherit reminded him he is much more than a human, that was something that Dante and the other still had trouble processing. Since it not every day you find out you're not just an ordinary human.

"If you say so Cherit, boltfare!" Dante said raising his hand in the sky to produce the small ball of light as they continue exploring.

"Combweb" Lok said pointing out and Zhalia roll her eyes.

"Just like your locker in school if I didn't decide to use it as extra shortage" Zhalia told him and Lok was stunned by the news.

"You didn't ask permission!" Lok wined and Zhalia stares at him like he should know her character by now.

"Does this happen often?" Sophie asked the two unlikely pair.

"Yeah"

"No"

Both of them answers at the same time that made Sophie raise her eyebrow thinking how could they synchronize with each other so easily.

"Hey this is ancient French! I can decipher it" Peter said as he took out his flashlight to get a better look.

"No wait!" Cherit yells but too late Peter had turn on his flashlight that it flash onto a crystal that immediately reflect off a light cause a trap to be trigger. Immediately the floor that they were standing started to open.

Dante was already at the end of the hall he grab hold of Peter and pull him to his side while the other three had to try get across without falling in. Sophie and Zhalia managed to get across however Lok was not so lucky who managed to grab onto the ledge still it broke making him fall into the pit below.

"NO!" Zhalia yells out in fear as she tries to reach out to grab Lok's hand but fail to do.

"USE YOUR POWER!" Sophie yells to Lok who was confused then recalls Dante, Sophie and Zhalia had previously use their power so could it mean that he was able to use it too?

"HELP" Lok yells out and just in time a time aura surrounded him making him float in the air before getting pierce by the spear below him.

"Hurry!" Cherit yells to him and Lok realize that floor above him was closing. He quickly sort of swam his way to a wall and gave himself a push to fly up before the trap door close.

"Close call" Dante said to Lok who was sweating from the stress.

"I'm sorry I didn't know" Peter said to the groups.

"Relax Peter your only human unlike the rest of them you have no idea what you're getting yourself into" Cherit explains to only non-seeker in this room.

'You mean all of us...' Lok thought as truth the four of them although being Seeker had no idea what they are getting themselves into.

"But isn't it strange that his flashlight trigger the trap but not the boltfare?" Zhalia commented as she helps Lok back on his feet.

"Boltfare is magical light, he pass by because only Seekers are permitted here" Cherit explains to the lot.

"Why is that?" Lok asked Cherit who was thinking for a moment.

"Because this is a secret base for Seeker for century past" Cherit answers just as Dante opens the door to the hidden room.

Everyone walks inside and begins to explore the room soon Sophie spotted something familiar.

"Is that…Joan Arc?" Sophie asks everyone and Lok was scratching his head trying to think where had he had heard the name before?

"Mmm…it seems like it" Peter answers.

"So…she must be one of the last Seeker to use this hideaway" Dante came up with the conclusion as he walks up to the table that had a book place on it.

"So Joan Arc was a Seeker? Cool!" Lok spoke out loud.

"Do you even know who she is Lok?" Zhalia ask rounding up her suspicious of Lok pretending.

"Maybe…" he said grinning and Zhalia just roll her eyes at him.

"Well if she was a Seeker with a special power that would explain the vision she had that supposedly tell her the future" Peter came up with the reason of it being true.

"One of the most powerful woman in all history she die a few miles from here, you know it partly believe she was descend from French loyalty" Sophie states as the group continue to explores.

"These are her notes" Dante said while flipping through her notes as the groups crowd around him to take a look.

"And we are going to take it why?" Zhalia ask curiously since they already got Lok's father journal to decode.

"It might be useful" Dante explains and Zhalia shrugs indicating her 'whatever' to him.

"I know this is interesting and everything but…how are we going to get out of here?" Lok said pointing out the oblivious they were missing.

* * *

><p>Dante &amp; Sophie's room, Hotel- Rouen, France<p>

Dante, Sophie, Lok, Zhalia and Cherit return back to the hotel for the night. Somehow Zhalia managed to convince Peter to report to the Foundation in the morning rather than this evening and how she did it remain a mystery to Dante, Sophie, Cherit and even Lok who know her so long should have known by now.

"I still don't get how you had convinced Peter to report to the Foundation when we are 'supposed' to do it" Lok said to Zhalia who just gave him an unusual smirk.

"A girl got her way" Zhalia said winking not realizing that Dante seem a little irritated and it was not overlook by Sophie.

"Is there something bothering you Dante?" she asked and Dante jump a little when Sophie suddenly questions him.

"What? What make you think there is something bother me?" he deny and Sophie look at Lok and Zhalia arguing about the whole Peter thing, then did she understood what made Dante angry.

"Someone a little jealous" she teases and Dante was taken back by her words again that he glares at her.

"Oh shut up Sophie" he said before walking far away as possible from Sophie not wanting to speak to her. Sophie just chuckles as she knew Dante a little too well since he was her childhood friend, plus it was not every day Sophie seen Dante getting a little jealous over something that should not concern them.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm beat shall we rest for tonight and start bright and early tomorrow?" Cherit suggested while hiding in Lok's bag.

"Sound like a plan! Well…guess we see you guys tomorrow then?" Lok said to Sophie and Dante.

"Yeah see ya" Sophie said as the two of them started to make their move.

"Moon waits" Dante said and Zhalia stop telling him he had her attentions.

"I…a…nice work back there" Dante said and Zhalia raise her eyebrows not exactly understanding what he trying to do while Sophie and Lok exactly knew what going on facepalm. For Dante who was the cool, handsome and yet calm guy was screwing up his words.

"Ok…thanks…a…it getting late…and we still…got stuffs to do tomorrow" Zhalia said not comfortable with the situation either.

"A…right…well goodnight" Dante said ending it.

"Yeah…goodnight" Zhalia said turning around and pulling Lok along with her who was just blinking at her awkwardly.

"Well…that went well" Sophie said breaking the silent.

"I think I just made things worst" Dante bluntly put it and Sophie had no idea what to says.

"It can't be that bad…can it?" she questions.

* * *

><p>Zhalia &amp; Lok's room, Hotel- Rouen, France<p>

"What just happen?" Zhalia asked not fully understanding the situations.

"I have no idea" Lok lies not wanting any part in the weird conversation Dante and Zhalia just had.

"I seriously doubt that" Zhalia said glaring at Lok like a hawk at its prey that made Lok sweats a little.

"Look on the bright side…at least we know that Dante…I mean Vale is human" Lok joke as the mental image of someone like Dante could handle any situation was not human had just been disproven.

"True…might come useful" Zhalia said looking on bright side.

"Zhalia!" Lok lectures knowing what she was thinking and Cherit shrugs.

"Ah…human even still now I still don't understand how their mind works" Cherit said shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Organization Central, Professor's Office-Prague, The Czech Republic<p>

"You fool! How could you let mere kids get the better of you?" The Professor yelled at Defoe who was too ashamed to look him in the eyes.

"But Sir what was I supposed to do? They had gotten hold of the Titan Gar-Ghoul we had to retreat!" Defoe explains only to shut his eye at the Professor slamming his fist on the table.

"You're telling me that you run away from a bunch of kids and you left them in the Cave that held the information to the Ring of Arc?!" The Professor said while raising his voice at Defoe.

"Sir they are just children what can they do with the information?" Defoe raises the questions.

"That might be true but we cannot risk it especially if it turns out they are working for the Foundation!" Professor mentions and immediately Defoe got down on his knee.

"I'll set it right! I'll do anything!" Defoe swears.

"Good, if you say how meddling those kids are. I'm sure they would be as curious as to investigate their finding. So find them and they would lead you to the ring then get rid of them once and for all!" he ordered.

"I won't fail this time" he said pleading to the Professor for a second chance.

"That good cause the consequence would be most…dire" he said warning Defoe who got up as he made his leave.

* * *

><p>Next morning<p>

Dining Area, Hotel-Rouen,France

It was around 8.30am in the morning and Zhalia was dragging the drowsy Lok to have breakfast with Dante and Sophie, they had a left a note at their door telling them to meet them downstairs for breakfast at 8.15am sharp. Yet knowing Lok…he would delay as always because he hates waking up in the morning and Zhalia never like waking him up in the morning either.

"Zha~lia!" Lok whine and Zhalia ignore him as she continues to pull him till Sophie spotted them and wave to them.

"Finally got up I see?" Sophie joked as Zhalia pull him to sit on the chairs.

"Unfortunately no…as you can see Lok isn't a morning person" Zhalia made the remark while place her hand on her chin embarrasses of the situation Lok was putting them in.

"Hope you don't mind…we took the liberally of ordering first" Dante told them.

"Not at all the faster the better…only thing that will keep him awake is food" Zhalia said to their in relief.

"I see your friends arrive Monsieur …what would you like to drink Madam…Monsieur ?" the Waiter asked Zhalia and Lok.

"Juice" Lok said still in a daze.

"Make that an orange juice for him and Coffee" Zhalia said to Waiter who nods and left just as Dante raise his eyebrow.

"Do I have something on my face Vale?" Zhalia asked him.

"No just curious" Dante said to her and Zhalia raise her eyebrow this time.

"Curious as to what I drink? Really Vale it almost sound like you're becoming a stalker" Zhalia said to him and Sophie was trying not to giggle at the comments.

"A…"Dante said stunned not sure what to say lucky for him the Waiter came back with Lok and Zhalia's drinks.

"If you really want to know why I need the coffee let say I couldn't sleep last night all right?" Zhalia reveals as she added some milk and sugar into her coffee.

"Everything alright?" Dante asked her and Zhalia held the cup at her lip for a moment.

"Let just say I have been doing some thinking and…I need to know what exactly is written in that journal" Zhalia claims.

"Something about artifact that she buried year ago a mystic ring that might have something do with her special ability" Dante told her and Zhalia widen her eyes knowing where he was going from here.

"A Titan in a ring…didn't Cherit mentions Titan came from amulet?" Zhalia said not believing what they were saying.

"Not exactly…I spoke to Cherit about it and he mentions that certain Titan…powerful Titan are held in ring" Sophie interrupted both of them.

"Speaking of that…where is he? I didn't see him in morning" Lok said finally waking up after drinking his juice.

"He wanted to stretch his wings a bit so he outside" Sophie said to them.

"And you let him go because…?" Zhalia ask hoping for a good answer.

"Well for one he is helping us and like he told Dante he is pulling his own weight. Plus he does not belong to anyone of us so I don't see a reason to not let him do whatever he wants" Sophie explains to them as the rest just kept silent thinking it made sense not to put him on a leash consider he was a total strange helping them. Although it suspicious as to why he helping them yet they are sill forgetting they could not very well demand him to do whatever they wants since he is a free Titan.

"Well it settling to know we have at least one responsibility off our hands" Zhalia said with relief.

Lok took a slip of his juice and then pause noticing the looks they were getting from the public. He pause to wonders was it because they were talking something odd or that they were four teenagers without a guardian...he felt really uncomfortable now.

"Guy I don't mean to sound rude but should we really be talking about this in public?" Lok asked as he looks around the public area.

"Lambert has a point we better talk this elsewhere and on our way to our next destination so pack up!"

"Wait we are going somewhere?" Lok asked.

"Yup Paris" Dante said as both Lok and Zhalia blinks in surprise.

* * *

><p>Cathedral Of Notre Dame, Paris-France<p>

"So...why are we here?" Zhalia asked

"Well..." Dante started.

"You weren't the only one who couldn't sleep so Dante and I did a little research and found out the meaning of a riddle Joan Arc left behind that led us here" Sophie explains.

"So wish I could have join the party" Zhalia said and Lok just laugh a nervous chuckles. As unlike them, Lok slept like a rock last night while Zhalia was kept up late at night thinking about what she had gotten herself into and…something else…

"So what are we supposed to so here anyway?"

"Figure out which statues our dear lady is looking at" Dante said leaving both of them confused he was about to explain till he got interrupted.

"Save it for later...it bad enough we got drag into this during our vacation so let just hurry and get this over and done with" Zhalia said annoyed.

"If you wish" he said as he begin walking.

"A..."

"Something up Cherit?" Lok asked him who was hiding in his bag.

"If I were Dante I wouldn't stay here long...that if you want the Foundation to know your here" he said and everyone widen their eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Sophie yelled in completely shock and now was on high alert.

"How should I know you were going to one of their base?" Cherit defend himself.

"Never mind that...let just find what we need and get out of here before they realize we are trespassing" Dante said as he left to get their acquire information.

"Not to sound unfair but...it would be nice to share your finding before coming here" Zhalia said.

"What?! Didn't you said we leave it for later?" Sophie argues.

"True but if we weren't in a danger zone then I would have demanded an explanation instead of just blindly following you guys" she argues.

"Guys! Can we not fight!" Lok said

"You just don't trust us do you?" Zhalia continues.

"What are you talking about of course we trust you guys didn't we agree that..."

"Trust no one" Zhalia quoted as Sophie stares at her.

"It could mean you as well" she added and Sophie was not taking her eyes off her.

"Zhalia!" Lok yelled as he drag her away from Sophie after he pass her Cherit in his bag.

"What is wrong with her?"

"I don't know...but sometimes things being said can affect a person more than you know..." Cherit said

* * *

><p>"What wrong with you?!" Lok yelled at her.<p>

"Nothing wrong with me!"

"Don't lie to me!" He yelled and Zhalia stay silent. Lok stares at her in disbelief before grab her hand and pickpocketing her pocket.

"Hey!" She scolded only for him to take out the phone.

"You never take this out with you unless...he said something to you didn't he?" Lok express his concern and Zhalia remains silent.

"Just because your frustrated doesn't mean you have to take it out on other" Lok said.

"Shouldn't I? You very well know why I did it!" She snaps and Lok sighs.

"Yet you know you should have not" he said.

"Lok...sorry but...trust isn't that simple"

"You can try right?"

"If they do...because I am starting to believe that we shouldn't depend on them too much" Zhalia said.

"Zhalia we are in this together like it or not I am sure they know it too..." Lok said.

"Just this once..." She said.

"Well that one step" he told her as she mess up his hair a way of saying thanks.

* * *

><p>"Well I can't fault her either" Dante said when Sophie explains 'Zhalia's Timeout'<p>

"Yeah but she said it herself yet she suddenly rushing out with her sharp tongue of her..." Sophie said

"Calm down Sophie everyone has their bad day...maybe it Zhalia one"

"You mean Moon"

"Right my bad" he said as Zhalia and Lok came back. Lok pushes Zhalia who got annoyed but knew it was just his boost of morale supports.

"Sorry" Zhalia said and Sophie blinks.

"I know I am not easy to deal it..."

"That right your not" Sophie said

"Sophie!"

"But I will learn to get by it" Sophie continues.

"So..."

"Let just forget what happen" she said.

"That a relief..." Cherit commented.

"Well then guys shall we get going?" Dante asked.

* * *

><p>Cathedral Of Notre Dame, Paris-France<p>

"You wanted to see me Sir?" Peter asked

"Yes Peter there are actually a few questions we like to ask you"

"Questions?"

"Like your report you said about how the Organisation was chasing after you on information of Gargoyle"

"Yeah?"

"What trouble me is the rest of report"

"Is there something wrong? I didn't explain it that well right?" He asked worry.

"No that not it, it explain very well and details infact"

"So what the problem?" Peter asked clearly confused on where this was going.

"Well let be frank Peter, the fact is the operative who was supposed to aid you never made contact with you"

"What are you talking about?! The four of them said they were..."

"Four?"

"Yes four! They said they were from the Foundation send to help me out...wait are you saying that I was trick?" Peter said realizing what was going on once he put the pieces to together.

"Wait Peter before we get into the matter any further explains who were those four?"

"Well...ah..."

"What wrong?"

"How could I be so stupid?!" Peter said scolding himself.

"Peter?"

"They never did told me their name..."

* * *

><p>Abandon Church, Paris-France<p>

"Abandon Church?" Lok questions.

"Joan Arc was religious" Sophie back up their theory to the location just as Dante grab hold of the lock that seal the door tight shut.

"We are breaking in?" Zhalia asked.

"Not exactly if you just pick the lock" Dante said to Zhalia who sighs knowing it was her cue, she took out her tools to unlock the lock.

"Ladies first" Dante said after helping remove the chains and opening the door allowing Zhalia to go in first follow by Sophie then Lok and Cherit with himself last.

"What now?" Lok asked Sophie and Dante seeing they are only two who have idea how to find the passage.

"I will have a look around if you don't mind"

"Don't get in trouble" Lok said and Cherit nods. They begins to look around the old abandon Church for clues through most of the time they found were old pictures, furniture and a lot of dust.

"This way" Dante said leading them to bell town.

"Man…how is sun coming into this room?" Lok said covering his eyes.

"Reflection I guess must be from the mirrors" Sophie told him.

"In the Gargoyle's gaze" Dante spoke as he smirks for he found the answer to the riddle.

"So what you're saying is that the sun shining down is a door to whatever we are looking for?" Zhalia asked

"Seem like it" Dante answers.

"Well it does look like a door" Zhalia made saractics remarks.

"Yet no knob or handle" Lok added.

"So how are we going to open it genius?" Zhalia refer to both of them as they were deep in thought.

""Guys...we have trouble!" Cherit said who was scouting the area.

"Seriously?" Zhalia said in most annoyed voice.

"Suits heading this way!" Cherit exclaims that made the four of them groans.

"Do they ever know when to give up?" Sophie asked

"Apparently they can't get it through their thick-skull" Lok joked and Zhalia rolls her eyes.

"Really Lok?" she said as Dante bit his finger thinking till he decided to make his move.

"Sophie, Zhalia, Lok figure out how to open the door while I hold them off"

"By yourself are you insane?!" Zhalia yelled.

"Three head is better than two or one...beside I know you can do it" Dante said and Zhalia just sighs.

"Is he always like this?" Lok asked instead of Zhalia.

"What do you think?" Sophie asked while raising her eyebrow.

* * *

><p>"So nice for you to drop by…remember me?" Dante said walking out so casually.<p>

"You! Your days are number kid!" Defoe said and Dante sighs.

"Is it really that hard to remember my name or are you just plain stupid?" he said grinning.

"You're hilarious kid! Open your eye and see who the stupid one, your clearly outnumber and yet you have the guts to come out to face us. At least your friends are smart enough to hide but then again it pointless since I know they are in here" Defoe said to him while chuckling but Dante snorted in return.

"Well at least I have the guts to face you as I recall you ran tail from the cave of Gargoyle leaving your own men behind" Dante taunted back.

* * *

><p>"I don't know who got the easy job…us or Dante" Sophie said and Zhalia chuckles.<p>

"Here I thought you prefer to be the brain than the brawls" Zhalia commented.

"Yeah well sometimes I prefer to beat the crap out of those suits I mean why are they always following us?!" Sophie claims

"Guys can we do less of that and more on how are we going to open this huge door?!" Lok said

"Say Lok shouldn't those Indiana Jones movie inspiration be kicking in right now?" Zhalia asked.

"Don't dense the movie Zhalia! Beside all I can think of is a switch or something…but…AH! I can't seem to find anything!" Lok claims messing his hair in frustration as he started looking around the wall for something.

"Be any louder could you?"

"Argh this is not getting us anywhere!" Sophie claims.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Zhalia said but soon sigh as she knew she was right they were running out empty, hopefully Dante could handle himself till they ind a way to open the door.

Line-Break

"Though maybe I should give you a chance to redeem yourself why not fight me one on one?" Dante said smirking.

"Hmph like your Physical Skill are any match for my raw power!" he boasted and Dante rolls his eyes.

"You're all talk and nothing Defoe make me wonder how exactly did you become the leader you're nothing but a big joke!"

"I will not let myself be insult by a mere kid like you!" he claims as he took out his amulet and Dante bit his lips as he reach out into his pocket but hesitate to take it out.

"If it a fight you want it a fight you get! Redcap!" he yelled out his Titan, Redcap that appear straight out of it amulet ready to attack Dante who back away.

"Who running now?" Defoe said chuckling.

"Teach them a lesson Gar-Ghoul!"

"What?!"

The fearsome yet powerful grotesque, Gargoyle appear out of the amulet and charge straight to Defoe and the suits as it shot out a bullet of water from it mouth.

"Honestly…Vale what are you trying to do? Get yourself kill?" Zhalia asked.

"What are you…"

"Saving your butt oblivious…and don't act like you have to impress anyone because there isn't anyone here to impress so save it" Zhalia said clearly piss at his action.

"Nice to know you care" he added.

"Just focus on the fight"

"Alright…though how are we doing?" Dante asked and Zhalia gave him a face enough to tell him his answer.

"Guess it will take a while…"

* * *

><p>"Honestly! One was bad enough but now two?!" Sophie said frustrated and Lok sweated a little not sure what to say.<p>

"Is she always like this?" She asked

"What do you think?" Lok asked smirking

"Ha…to think I just got my own words shot back at me" Sophie chuckles.

"A…guys…" Cherit said who was keeping watch.

"We know Cherit!" both of them said and Cherit just gave a nervous chuckles. Lok took a step forward and soon found himself being blinded by the light again…when it struck him.

"Why do you think there are mirror in this Church?" Lok asked

"Should I know why?"

"I am just asking I mean there got to be reason there are…" Lok said before getting the answer along with Sophie.

"The Crystal!" both of them claims.

"Remember Cherit said about only Seeker are permitted in Joan Arc studies?" Lok said

"And Peter's flashlight triggers the crystal trap!" Sophie added.

"Crystal are almost like mirror right? I mean reflection and all so why not we…"

"…use the boltfare to open the door like the trap work!" Sophie pointed.

"My thought exactly!" Lok claims then they pause realizing they just thought of the same thing.

"Um…maybe you should do the honour…" Lok said breaking the tension.

"Yeah guess make sense since you still suck at using Seeker's power" she teases.

"Hey I'm getting better!" Lok claims but Sophie just giggles as she release her Boltfare to the mirror.

* * *

><p>"Dante!" Zhalia yelled as she pushes him aside from the Kreutalk acid.<p>

Zhalia found herself this time on top of Dante after pulling him of situation. They stare each other for a good five seconds till they saw a light.

"Finally!" Zhalia said getting off him immediately.

"A hand would be nice" Dante comment but got up on his own since he was ignored by Zhalia.

"Zhalia! Take out your amulet and call back Gar-Ghoul!" Cherit yelled.

"You can do that?!" Zhalia yelled and Cherit nods.

"Amourband!" Dante yelled covering Zhalia from one of the attack as she call back her Titan.

"Now we are even" he said and Zhalia rolls her eyes as they hurry to the open door.

* * *

><p>Underground Abandon Church, Paris-France<p>

"You know that was dangerous" Lok said to her.

"And you could have die" Sophie added.

"Since when you two get along so well?" Dante said only to get glare by them.

"Don't change the subject Mister" Sophie said and Dante gave a nervous chuckles.

"I'm afraid we have to cause what are we going to do with the Suits on our tail?" Lok asked them.

"Any suggestion?" Zhalia asked as everyone stares at Lok due to his sort of 'expert' on situation like these.

"Cave in!" Lok claims

"Well that works...Touchram!" Dante pointed at the rock slightly away but above them to shoot out a powerful green aura as it cause a cave in.

"That ring better so be worth the trouble" Sophie claims as they begin walking down the trails till they reach four pathways.

"So what now?" Cherit asked.

* * *

><p>Outside Abandon Church, Paris-France<p>

The Suits were all line up side by side as Defoe was pacing up and down with a furious face.

"Those brats shall not escape! I will not let them make a fool out of me anymore! If the last thing I will do!" Defoe grumbles to them while still walking back and forth.

"Sir what should we…"

"What should we do? Isn't it oblivious?! We will search every inch of Catacombs! Every single one! Get every Organization members in France right here and right now on this mission!" Defoe told him just as a car drove and stop in front of him. A orange hair suit came out with a file in his shoulder.

"Here sir! This detail maps of the Catacomb!" he told him.

"Perfect! I will have army for this! You have your assignment MOVE OUT!"

* * *

><p>Catacombs, Paris-France<p>

"If it wasn't for the Holotome or the notes we will so get lost!" Lok said

"Well we are not out of the wood yet" Dante said

"Wow there are sure a lot of Crystals!" Sophie said.

"Something wrong Dante?" Cherit ask when Dante stop while reading Joan Arc notes.

"'Touch the stone of light and the pure of heart will let you pass'" Dante said with a little hesitation in his voice.

"Something wrong?" Lok asked and Dante look away.

"No it nothing…" Dante said and Sophie look at him then sighs.

"I'm sure it nothing" Sophie said as she walk forward.

"Sophie!" Dante yelled out as she touches the Crystal and walk pass it.

"There nothing…" Sophie claims only for them feel a tremble that Dante dive down to push her out of the way while Cheirt, Lok and Zhalia made a dash across.

"Don't do anything stupid like that!" Dante yelled and Sophie notices his worry eyes.

"Dante I…"

"Forget it" Dante said as he pulls her up onto his feet.

"I don't get it why did it cave in I mean…Sophie did what…" Cherit said and immediately every turn cold feet not sure what to say.

"Maybe there was earthquake or something" Zhalia cover it up just as both of them blinks from her action.

"Mmm…that possible…" Cherit said.

"Say Cherit there is something I want to…" Lok said pulling Cherit aside leaving the three of them alone.

"Why did you…" Sophie said but Zhalia stop her from speaking further.

"There are something that are best left unspoken…" Zhalia said walking ahead.

"Thank you" Sophie said making Zhalia stop.

"We are more alike than you think…" she whispers.

"Did you say something?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, if you don't hurry up we are leaving you behind" Zhalia said following after Lok and Cherit who were ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Soon they had made it out of the Crystal Cave into another section of the Catacombs with a straight path and many door both sides.<p>

"So now what?" Zhalia asked

"Mmmm…according to the notes it should just be up ahead" Dante said taking out the note from his coat.

"I seen that before" Lok said walking to one of the door at the side of the path.

"Lok!" Zhalia said clearly annoyed as she chases after him.

"You guys we are supposed to follow the map!" Sophie yelled at them.

Zhalia was trying to grab hold of Lok who had his eye on a cube that almost look like a rubik cube.

"Honestly can you for once focus on the mission?" Zhalia said grabbing hold of his collar.

"I'm sorry but that...cube just look so familiar" Lok said and Zhalia blinks looking at him for an explanation.

"I think I seen it before but I don't know where…so I thought if I bring it along I might remember" Lok told her and Zhalia sighs.

"Make it quick" Zhalia told him and he smiles brightly like a little boy. He rushes to grab the cube only to hear something shut down.

"Damn" Dante swears.

"You have to be kidding!" Zhalia claims as she grab hold of the cage bar.

"It a trap?!" Sophie said in shock as she rushes toward the gate blocking them.

"The gate is stuck tight!" Dante claims while Lok seem to be panicking.

"Why did I have to be such an idiot?" Lok said to himself.

"Lok! You can blame yourself of your action after you get out!" Sophie told him just as the wall begins to close on them.

"Could thing get any worse?" Zhalia mentions only for the wall to reveal the spike and it was moving towards them.

"I had to ask" Zhalia said face palm

"Do something!" Sophie yelled also in a panic state and Dante was also a little panic as he tries to find something in his trench coat that might help.

"USE YOUR TITAN!" Cherit suggest who happen to inside as well and Dante widen his eye realizing about the Titans.

"There you're...Hurry MetalGolem!" Dante yelled as the big stone giant came out of the amulet and read Dante's intention straight away, he charges into the door. However it proves ineffective as the gate did not move.

"No!" Sophie yelled.

"Try again!" Dante told his Titan.

Zhalia bit her finger as she tried to think of a way out of this mess…

"Lok now would be a good time if that Indiana Jones's inspiration pops out!" she told him and he look around trying to find something or think.

"AH! There is got to be something…something…" Lok said trying to think but the stress was getting to him that he begins to sweats.

"Hurry I don't think we have much time!" Cherit told him as the wall was closing in and soon he turns to see how the other group was doing only to see MetalGolem defeat by the gate and returning back to amulet.

"Isn't there…anything else?!" Dante said out of frustration.

"Why do you have be such a big idiot Lok Lambert?! It just a stupid puzzle box!" Sophie yelled and Lok continue to panic till her words…puzzle box.

"That it!" He yelled as he begins fiddling with the puzzle that made everyone confuse of his actions.

"Lambert! This isn't a time to be…"

"Just watch!" Lok told him as he continues fiddling with the puzzle even if the wall was caving in on them.

"I swear Lok if we don't get out of here I'm going to kill you!" Zhalia threaten as Lok was trying his best to solve the puzzle.

"Damn!" Dante swears.

"NO!" Sophie yelled in complete fear as Zhalia and Dante look at each other in the eye as if they were telling each other something.

"Come on!" Lok said as he was still trying to solve the puzzle box.

"I can't…" Sophie said as Dante grab hold of her into his arm to prevent her from looking while Zhalia bit her lips as she turns to see how Lok was doing with the puzzle.

"Well at least it wasn't that bad…going out like this…" Zhalia comments making Dante blinks noticing a small smirk on her face.

* * *

><p>Sophie's House, Venice-Italy<p>

Santiago was training outside as hard just as lighting flash across the sky.

"It would be wise if you stop training and come inside would you not Santiago" LeBlanche said to him with a towel in his hand.

"I know, but I cannot help but feel that if I don't train enough I might not be strong enough to protect Sophie" he claims

"That might be true but if you continues overexerting yourself, you might not be in any condition to protect her" he pointed and Santiago sighs in defeat.

"Yet…I can't help but feel as if something bad is going to happen" he claims

"Whatever it may be you know we still have to keep our promise if…that were to ever happen to her" he claims

"Yet…what if…what if she already caught in that and we don't know until it too late"

"Then you know what has to be done" he claims handing him the towel.

"I don't like it…it would mean betraying everything I swore to her"

"I know but we both know it for her own good yes…for she is sole survivor of Casterwill Clan…if anything were to happen" LeBlanche claims when the thunder came with the lighting flashing across the sky.

"I know but doesn't mean I like it…yet at the same time I only wish for Sophie to be safe"

* * *

><p>Catacombs, Paris-France<p>

It was only moments ago did Lok, Zhalia and Cherit nearly lost their lives to a simple trap however through a stroke of luck and certain knowledge of the Puzzle box. Not only did they manage to dive their way out of danger but Lok also found a new Titans.

"Who knew there was a Titan inside that Puzzle box?" Lok claims just as Sophie hug him.

"Don't scare us like that again!" she claims as Lok was completely stunned.

"You can let go now " Zhalia added and Sophie quickly let go while Lok was still completely stunned by what just happen.

"Glad…you're alright" Dante said scratching his head.

"Yeah about that…" Zhalia said as she glances at Lok for a moment not before tripping him onto the ground.

"Ow…." He claims

"We are even now Lok for almost getting us kill"

"But hey! I got us out didn't I?" he said as the group started walking without him.

"Oh come on!" he claims chasing after them.

"I mean it not a totally waste after all I did got us another Titan…hey!" Lok yelled when Dante snatch the Titan out of his hand.

"Well now...let see what Titan you got for yourself" Dante said taking out the holotome.

"You know you could have asked" Lok told him.

"Wait that thing…can scan these amulets?" Sophie said

"Much more than just that" Dante said as image appears up showing the Titan and it special skills.

"Well one thing for sure…next time we fall into a trap, we can let this do the work for us than let Lok count us to our doom" Zhalia mentions.

"Oh come on it was a mistake I got us out right?" Lok pouted to his best friend who rolls her eyes at him.

"Whatever and don't think I forgotten about you mention it looking 'familiar'" she added.

"Yeah…I will keep you updated on that" he said nervously sweating. As they continues following the other two from behind when they finally reach the door to Joan Arc Ring.

"It seems guard alright" Zhalia sarcastically said to the statues holding weapons in their hands.

"Mmm…it can't be that simple" Dante said as they continue walking inside just when Sophie stops as she felt a terrible headache.

"Wait guys!" she yelled.

Suddenly the weapons held in the hand of the amour flew out of their hand and when straight for each of them.

"Whoa…this is new" Dante claims as he slowly back away where soon the weapons had them surrounded.

"Great now we have to deal with flying weapons" Zhalia said.

"So what now?" Lok said looking at Dante who seem to be 'leader' of the group.

Dante begins looking around as he took a step forward only for one of the weapon to come close. He stood for a moment as he look behind it where the Ring of Arc was glowing out from the container it was held.

"Tsk…guess there is nothing to do but fight" he said taking out an amulet.

"I guess your right" Sophie said taking out her Sabriel Amulet.

"Well I know just the Titan for this matter" Lok said taking out his Freelancer amulet.

"Well…guess it now or never" Zhalia spoke as she dug into her pouch for an amulet.

"Sabriel!"

"Freelancer!"

Both Titans came out of the Titans and immediately stood in front of their respective owner it was then Sophie notices that Dante and Zhalia was still wide open.

"Darn I forgot we don't have that many hand-to-hand Titans" Sophie said

"What about your own Freelancer?" Lok ask Dante who had gave him claiming that he had a spare to share.

"Yeah but…I have a feeling this one would be much better choice" he said showing an amulet they had never seen before.

"What is…" Sophie claims but was cut off when Sophie had block one of the sword heading toward Sophie.

"I need you Cailban!" he raise his amulet with a blue aura coming out and out appearing a grey masked warrior that almost represent a lion with his long yet odd looking sword shape from behind his back at his waist.

"Whoa…" Lok said in shock by the appearance.

"Cailban cover me!" Dante asked him, Cailban stares at him but turn away and charges toward the tons of weapons instead of going into defence.

"Wait what?! Whoa!" Lok said noticing Cailban disobeying Dante's order as he duck avoiding one of the sword attacks.

"Is that possible?!" Sophie added to her own shock of a Titan disobeying his order.

"Great what a way to die" Zhalia claims having to dodge another attack aimed at her.

"Cailban listen!" Dante yell again while holding onto his amulet to show his ownership to him. Yet Cailban clearly was still ignoring him as he continues fighting against the weapons.

"Cherit! What going on?! Whoa...Boltfare!" Lok yell hoping he had an explanation as he continues defending himself.

"It has been a while since I saw…"

"CHERIT!" Lok, Sophie, Dante and Zhalia yelled clearly showing they had no time to hear him talk.

"I'm afraid I don't have a solution to this" he admits.

"You're kidding!" Lok claims

"I don't think I have time to explain but there are time when there are Titans you can't control well not yet that is" he claims

"What do you…wah!" Lok said as his coat got caught in one of the sword.

"Raypulse!" Zhalia yells with the red bream hitting the sword that got hold of Lok, forcing it to let go of Lok.

"OW…" Lok claims as he hit into the Knight amour.

"Your welcome" Zhalia claims covering Lok while he get back on his feet with Sophie help who notice one of the weapons falling onto the ground.

"Wait…could it be…"

"DANTE LOOK OUT!" Cherit yell a warning.

"Amourband!" he said to block the attack but the floating axe had broken through the shield.

"Seriously? I really wanted to save this for later…" Zhalia said taking out her amulet again.

"Wait what…" Lok said noticing it.

"Fight for your lady Kilthane!" Zhalia command as a purple aura shot out from the amulet she held and out appears a black knight, with a dark purple-blue amour and six deadly blades with a cloak behind his back that almost made him look exactly like a spider figure. As he grab hold of his sword and shield in hand, he charges toward battle.

"What is…" Sophie said in completely shock but stop as she remember about Dante and turns with relief that Zhalia's new Titans had save Dante from being slash into half by the floating axe.

"We are not done yet!" Zhalia said having trouble holding out against the floating weapons.

"Come on there has to be an off switch or something!" Lok yelled in clear frustration as Sophie pauses taking account to Lok's word and just for a moment remember what happen…when Lok hit into the amour.

"Could it be?" Sophie said staring at her hand for a moment just as Lok took out his Freelancer's amulet just as it got defeated.

"Great we are one down!" Lok claims only for Sophie to experience the same with Sabriel.

"Argh…makes that two but I think I have an idea" Sophie claims.

"Well it better be something good then dying like this" Zhalia added.

"No one is going to die!" Dante yells when he had heard what she mentions.

"I would need some cover for this and you have to trust me" Sophie claims

"Sophie what are you doing?" Lok ask clearly concern due to what she had said and Sophie looks away even though she knew he had address her with her first name. She felt she could have let it go considering he seem to be concerns right now so she could not judge him, beside he was right to be worry for her next action.

"Just trust me" she said and Lok nods in returns.

"Cailban! I know this might be awkward maybe you don't like me being you owner but please…I need your help" Dante reason with his out of control Titans who merely glances at him. Yet it had nods understanding his words yet he was still doing things his own way, drawing most of the floating weapons attention to him.

"Thank you" Dante said as he falls back with the rest.

"Mind telling me what the plan?" he asks them.

"Right now I just need a clear shot on the entire amour present in this room" Sophie claims

"Why is that so important?" Zhalia asks.

"You will know just trust me" Sophie claims looking Zhalia straight in the eye who sighs in defeats.

"The stage is your Princess" Zhalia said as she had hand signal to her Titan Kilthane to fall back to their position.

"One…two…Breakspell!" Sophie yelled pointing at two amours that made the Dante and Lok stunned for they knew what would happen to Sophie if she uses this ability. However before both of them could stop her they notice the effect it was having as by defeating the amour, the weapon had fallen in order word they just defeated two Knights.

"It working!" Zhalia claims clearly unaware of what Sophie was exactly doing as she was not present at the time Sophie uses the ability.

"I'm not done yet Breakspell!" Sophie yelled again as Dante look at her effort knowing even if he want her to stop, she was still only one with the ability to defeat all the Knight, the Knight of Inner Circle.

"Cover her!" Dante orders knowing that the only thing he could do and no one deny his orders.

"How many are there left?" Lok ask after having his amourband being destroyed by one of the weapons.

"Four more!" Cherit yells from above as he too dodges one of the attacks at him and he had nearly freak when he saw one of the weapon was about to do a sneak attack on Sophie.

"Kilthane quickly!" Zhalia calls out and by doing so Kilthane had made himself a shield for Sophie but not before putting some distance between Sophie and the axe had intended to attack her.

"Phew…LOOK OUT!" Lok said only to have relief dash when this time a sword had decided to do a sneak attack on Zhalia who was letting Kilthane come back to his amulet.

"NO!" Dante yelled just as Sophie defeat two more and was down to two left which one of them was attacking Zhalia. However before Dante could do a counterattack, a shadow figure had gotten ahead of him first and block the attack but not before receiving an attack that force him to retreat.

"Caliban…" Dante said in deep shock for the Titans who refuses to listen to him had listen to his worry and concerns that he had choose to abandon the fight with the one remaining weapon, in order to protect Zhalia when he was not order too…

"Thank you" he said again letting Caliban come back into his amulet but not feeling exhausted for some reason.

"Easy lad!" Cherit claims trying to catch him from falling hard on the ground.

"Breakspell!" Sophie yells the last time as she finally defeated the Knight of Inner Circle, she was relief but clearly exhausted yet Dante's exhaustion did not go unnoticed by Sophie.

"Dante!" Sophie yell only to stop when her exhaustion taken over her.

"Whoa take a rest both of you!" Lok lectures while supporting Sophie from falling and helping her walk toward Dante where Zhalia had save Cherit from dropping him.

"He is right you both aren't invincible or perfect" Zhalia added only for Dante to smirks and Sophie to chuckles a little since they try to be that…but clearly they aren't in front of both of them.

"There is still the mission we have yet to complete" Dante brought it up.

"Zhalia and I will get the Ring wait here" Lok told him as both of them hurry to the Ring enclose in a glass display case that Zhalia took no time to smash it open with of the weapons on the ground.

"Oh no" Cherit said realizing for a Titan who live so long he can be so forgetful.

"Wait don't touch the…" Cherit yell flying toward their direction however he fail in warning them when a bright light appear engulfing Lok who had grab hold of the ring.

"LOK!" Zhalia yell not knowing what had just happen to her best friend.

* * *

><p>Unknown-Unknown<p>

Lok open his eye and clearly frighten for wherever he was it was not pure normal…as image keep popping up in front of them.

His childhood, when he was a baby, when he had met his baby sister, his birthday celebration, first day of school…and when he had met Zhalia Moon.

"What is…this…my past?" he asks reaching out to the memories only for it to slips through his fingers.

"This…" he said staring at his hand only to stop when more memories started appearing it was almost like a series of events that happen in his life.

"What is going on?!" he claims till he notices two memories that seem to stuck in position not moving forward to him.

"Dad" he said remembering the whole reason he was in this mess was because he wanted to find his missing father yet…the other memories bug him…as if it hold some signifance to his situation.

"Why…why are you…here?" Lok questions as he reach out to the memories only to suddenly be force on another roller-coaster ride. Yet this time it went too fast for him to follow but…he managed to catch a few images, an old man, Organization, Titans, his parent especially his father…

"Father?" he spoke just as another image came up again…it was a memories…this memories he could not remember but he recall it was one of the few fight his mother had with his father…before he disappears.

They are just kids!

They are our kids! We can't keep hiding this forever…

"Hiding?" Lok said clearly confused but before he could dig deeper he yelled when scene of Dante falling, Sophie frighten and Zhalia…cold.

"No, I won't let that happen!" Lok yelled as a gust of wind sort of push him further away from the images he had saw, he hated it but he wanted to know what exactly was it…he scream out of frustration of not understanding what had happen…when he had touch the Ring of Arc.

* * *

><p>"LOK!" Zhalia yelled for the second Lok had disappears but suddenly another bright light reappears and Lok fells to the ground with the ring glowing brightly.<p>

"What happen?" Zhalia demanded for answer but there wasn't one…

* * *

><p>Catacombs, Paris-France<p>

"What was that?" an orange hair suit asks from the sudden slight tremor.

"There is only one group beside us down here, our prey move it!" Defoe told them as they follow his lead.

* * *

><p>Zhalia was feeling a little helpless as right now two of her teammates were exhausted while one seem too stunned or scared to move.<p>

"What happen?" Zhalia demanded an answers again.

"The…Ring" Cherit said

"What about it?!" Zhalia yelled clearly furious as the situation was too much to handle now.

"Some Ring they are curse" he told her.

"Wait you're telling me now?! Do you have any idea what that Ring could have done to us? Look what it did to Lok!" Zhalia scolded as Cherit was clearly feeling guilty of his action.

"We can argue later right now…I don't think the Organization wouldn't miss hearing the tremor coming from here" Dante said trying to stand up.

"I agree with Dante, we got to get ourselves out of here with that Ring"

"Are you crazy what part of curse that both of you not understand?!" Zhalia lectures them.

"We have to take the Ring" Lok said shaking out of being sort of unconscious.

"Lok we don't…"

"We have too…I can't or…I don't want to explain it but…this Ring is far more powerful than we can imagine and if it fall into their hand who know what…will happen" he reasons while the three of them and Cherit could tell how dead serious he was. They did not know what he had experience with the Ring…yet they know one thing whatever had shaken him does not mean good in anyway.

"We don't have much time…we need to contain the Ring and get out of here quickly!" Cherit mentions their objective now, they knew what they had to do, they agree what they have to do, but right now with almost three out of four near to exhaustion they were clearly out of option…to sink or to swim.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry I took in fact a year just to update I won't make any excuse but firstly it has nothing to do with me losing interests in Huntik. So yeah I will try my best to continue updating don't worry I do plan to finish this story and do a sequel of it yes there will be AU of season 2 =D. So thanks for reading and I apologise again for the long wait.<p> 


	7. C7 PartThree World Hidden Beneath

I don't own Huntik Secret & Seeker or anything.

* * *

><p>World Hidden Beneath<p>

Catacombs, Paris-France

Zhalia was scratching her head as of now three of her member from her groups are down, the enemies are on their tail and their main objective the ring was curse.

"This is so not in my to do list for my summer vacation" she said as she continues inspecting the area till she notice the ground, one of the tile was out of place.

"Touchram" she yelled destroying the single titles that reveal a hidden tunnel.

"Make it any louder would you?" Lok said as he helps the other make their way to where Zhalia was.

"It not like they don't know we are here and beside you can't expect me to carry that huge piece of cement" Zhalia told him as she walk pass him.

"Wait what are you doing?" Lok asks clearly confused.

"What does it look like?" She asks raising her hand to the roof and immediately another green beam came out of her hand blasting at the roof making the pieces of rock fall down making a cave in.

"I just had to ask" Lok said face palm his face about his previous comment as Zhalia just smirks at him.

"Come on we better get moving, that cave in isn't going to buy us a lot of time" Dante said holding onto Sophie.

"What happen to her?" Zhalia ask noticing that Sophie was out cold.

"Seem like…that spell took out a lot on her, though I have to say for amateur Seeker she really packs a punch!" Cherit claims

"Wait…what?" Dante said noticing something in between the line as he nearly lost his balance while carrying Sophie as he too was exhausted.

"Hey you're pretty bad shape let me help" Lok said carrying him and nearly losing his balance as well.

"Speak for yourself" he said to him. As Zhalia rolls her eyes at both of them trying to stay strong since they were guys and they had better things to do than argue.

"Oh for pete sake!" Zhalia yell breaking the argument for a moment enough to grabs Sophie from Dante holding her in a bridal-maid style.

"First I'm only doing this is because both of you can't shut up on who should carry this damsel-in-distress, second you're forgetting we have people after us so the lesser time we argue the faster we get out of her and third right now I'm the only one who have the strength to be carrying Princess here till she wake up so let get a move on" Zhalia told them and they blankly stare at her.

"Wow…she sure outsmarted both of you" Cherit teases and the two of them ignore him.

"Ah! I forgot what about the Ring?!" Cherit claims just as they stop on their track.

"Well I don't suppose one of us could wear it?" Dante joked.

"Vale that thing can scramble your brain!" Lok lectures and Dante held a defensive pose.

"Why couldn't I have a normal Summer Vacation?" Zhalia whispers with a groan in her voice.

* * *

><p>Catacombs, Paris-France<p>

"Do you they really think this can stop me?" Defoe said to the pile of rock blocking an entrance.

"Sir should we start digging?"

"No you should just climb over it…of course you should start digging you idiots!" Defoe sarcastic said and growls at idiotic question ask. It made his men look like complete fool compare to the kids who were clever enough to cause a cave in to delay them.

"Sir we have finished digging!" another one of his operative said to him.

"What are you waiting for, find them!" he order as they went inside and he follow from behind.

Defoe begin observing his surrounding wondering if they have really found what they were seeking for, yet the thought of kids not one, not two but four kids outsmarting him was unspeakable. He was supposed to be one of the Top Agent of Organization yet being outsmarted but four kids not once but twice was enough. He did not need a third time, no this time he was going to outsmart them and find out who they were really are.

"Sir we found something that you might be interested in!"

"And pray tell what would that be?" he ask as he was lead to a broken glass display case that display only a pillow yet it look as if something had rested on it.

"Damn…I want you find them! Find them and bring them to me! I will not be outsmarted by a bunch of brats again! Now MOVE!" He yelled as his orders were being carry out yet all his mind could think about was how could they get the better of them when they were just kids.

* * *

><p>Secret Room, Catacombs, Paris-France<p>

"Guess I was wrong you can really hold your own weight" Dante said to Cherit who was exhausted as well leaving only Zhalia to be in stable state unlike the rest.

"I didn't think I could do that…" Cherit said weakly.

"Through you didn't had to be so rough on him Zhalia" Lok said to his childhood friend.

"Well it got us here unharmed didn't it?" Zhalia counter back.

{

"**Let just leave it" Zhalia suggested. **

"**What no!" Lok yelled. **

"**It a curse Ring Lok, what part of curse do you not understand?!" **

"**We come too far to let it slip from our hand!" he argues. **

"**Don't you know what it did to you?!" **

"**You don't know what it did to me!" He argues knowing fully well how it drain him out but what he saw…was something he could not explains yet he knew he could not let it go. **

"**He right Moon, there is a reason why the Organization want it and we know we can't let that happen" Dante told her. **

"**Since when was it our job to stop them? What about that other group the Foundation or something shouldn't they be here?" **

"**They are not but we are" Dante said**

"**We are just kids!" Zhalia admits just frustrated over the mess they are in. **

"**You're not you're Seeker" Cherit interrupts. **

"**And you!" Zhalia yelled. **

"**You knew that Ring was curse! And you still let Lok touch it!" She scolded. **

"**I didn't…" **

"**You said that some Ring were curse!" **

"**Yeah but…" **

"**I don't want to hear it! It your faults we are like this now so take responsibility! I don't see you pulling your own weight here which remind me you broke that deal!" Zhalia confronted Cherit while Lok and Dante were trying to figure out what to do. **

"**I won't lie about not knowing the Ring was curse but I won't go back on my promise!" Cherit claims as he flew toward the ring. **

"**Wait Cherit what are you…" Lok said **

"**Doing what I have to do" he said **

"**Wait Cherit don't! It dangerous! Cherit!" Lok yelled as he rushes toward the little Titans side only to be blinded by a bright light. **

}

"Yet who knew you had that power inside of you" Zhalia commented to Cherit who just smiles.

"So what really is that Special Power of your Cherit?" Lok asks as Cherit was about to speak they knew a low groans and soon Sophie got up from the ground.

"What…happen?" She asked

"You pass out Princess" Zhalia answers

"What did I miss?" she asked ignoring the nickname Zhalia gave her.

"Not much…"Dante said but Sophie knew too well she miss a lot but choose not to press matter as she notices the ring…was…just a ring.

"Something wrong?" Lok asked

"No just…this ring…it isn't curse anymore?" she asked

"No it still curse just block" Dante answers

"For who know how long…" Zhalia continues.

"Wait, wait, wait how did you managed to…"

"I don't mean to interrupt but we do still have the Organization on our tail and a curse Ring which we don't know how long before it goes out of control again" Lok said cutting Sophie.

"We better get out of here fast and lucky I have something that might help us" Dante said taking out the holotome from his jacket.

"Hey! Didn't I leave it at the hotel?" Lok said as he begun to accuse Dante from taking it without him knowing.

"How do you even keep that thing in your jacket?" Zhalia asked and Dante smirks at the comment.

"It pretty light if you haven't notice" he said opening it up and soon reveal pathway toward the main entrance/exit.

"What the plan?" Lok asked.

"Divide and Conquer" Dante answers as everyone stares at him in disbelief.

"Dante, I don't mean to sound…rude but are you listening to yourself?!" Sophie yelled even if she was exhausted.

"She is right…you know…with our condition none of us are that capable of going in alone" Zhalia answers.

"Wait are you talking about us or yourself included?" Lok teases only to get whack in the head by Zhalia.

"We don't have to outrun them just outsmart" Dante back up his plan while the three of them plus Cherit were not convinces.

* * *

><p>Catacombs, Paris-France<p>

"Can't believe how small and simple this Ring is and yet it so dangerous" Lok said looking at the Ring of Arc.

As he continue walking through the Catacombs only to hit into a wall.

"Damn…it so hard to see…what was that spell again…oh yeah!" Lok said as he raises his hand into the sky.

"Boltfare" he casually said and allows the ball of light to float out of his hand only to scream when he saw a skeleton in front of him.

"LOK!"

"Zhalia?!"

"What…wait…why did you…oh" Zhalia said and pause when she notices the bunch of skeleton in front of them.

"What are you doing here? Didn't Vale said we should spilt up and meet at the meeting point?" Lok said only for Zhalia to laugh it off.

"Do you honestly think I would listen to him or that he would listen to himself?" Zhalia said walking ahead.

"What are you talking about?" Lok said confuses.

"Oh you know"

"Please speak English!" Lok cried as sometimes Zhalia never made any senses.

* * *

><p>Catacombs, Paris-France<p>

"Didn't you say we should spilt up?" Sophie questions her little stalker who just grins surrendering.

"Well…I just…got side-track and I…"

"Oh save it Dante, I know you have been following me" Sophie said folding her arm annoyed.

"Alright, alright you got me" he said blowing out only to get punch in the arm by Sophie.

"I wonder how long it took Zhalia to find Lok" Sophie blurs out and Dante blinks for once he was lost at her words. While it seem to amuse Sophie that Dante was at lost for once especially what she had just told him.

"Wait what?" he finally spoke out.

"Oh please it not that hard to figure out that Zhalia would go find Lok like you went to find me even if you did say to split up! You two are almost identical!" Sophie pointed out.

"No we are not! Beside how do you even know that she really went to find him?" Dante argues and Sophie just smirks.

"Really Dante? Even a kid would know how much alike you and Zhalia are, even Lok and I are almost alike as well" Sophie pointed out only to realize she did something that was not her.

"They are getting to you aren't they?" Dante teases.

"No! I just…come on since you already here no point splitting up and if they had really follows your order, don't expect me to save you from their wrath" Sophie claims moving off first.

"Come on Sophie it not really a big of deal!" Dante claims and Sophie turn around glaring into his eye.

"Yes it is" she said firmly toward him only for him to be saddened by that look.

"Sophie…you know things can change" Dante claims

"No it can't...I have already asked too much when you decide to be my best friend…you threw away so much…" Sophie said and Dante sighs.

"I told you before it was my choice you don't have to burden by that" Dante claims patting her head.

"Yeah…but it feels as if I curse you from being close to anyone else…" Sophie said and Dante sighs pulling her close.

"I told you before, it doesn't matter…I couldn't just leave you alone beside you and I know the world isn't as pretty as it seem" Dante said.

"You're an idiot Dante Vale" Sophie said to him.

"Aren't we both? But seriously Sophie…it been a while since someone gotten this close to us…maybe we…should you know try?" Dante said in serious tone.

"No" Sophie said firmly.

"Sophie…"

"Dante…you know what happen when people try to get close to me…your just…one of the lucky ones"

"Who to say, that they aren't as well?" Dante counter back but Sophie had ignore him and continues walking while holding tightly to herself as if she was afraid of something.

* * *

><p>"Leave it to you to ignore the plan" Zhalia said following Lok.<p>

"Look who talking! You're the one who disobey Dante by following me" Lok said chuckling

"You mean Vale, look I know I can be overprotective at time but…"

"Ah don't sweat it beside I like the company anyway…hey check this out!" Lok said bring his boltfare closer to the wall.

"Liberty Equality Brotherhood" Zhalia said

"Hey! That sounds familiar! I know it from the French Revolution!" Lok said with delight and Zhalia smirks.

"Well, well seem like your History Lesson are paying off" Zhalia said playfully jab Lok in the arm.

"Seem like these skeletons here are those people who wanted to hide from the Revolution" Lok commented.

"Not everyone wants to get their nose into other people business sometimes they just want nothing to do with it" Zhalia said

"Say…Zhalia"

"Mmm?" Zhalia ask as Lok sat down while Zhalia was folding her arm looking at him waiting for him to answer her.

"You remember the times when my Dad would bring back all sort of treasure from his adventure and we would try to imagine what it was like? We would even dream on going on adventure like this!"

"You mean you"

"Yet here we are now…living the dream" Lok said becoming a little more moody. Zhalia scratch her head knowing fully well Lok was still upset on his absent father, it still difficult for her to try get Lok's mind off on it.

"Well…since we are here…living the dream, we might as well make the best of it plus who know we might even find out what he been hiding" Zhalia said

"Yeah and maybe even find him!" Lok said as he hurries off like a little boy and Zhalia shook her head.

"I was right not to leave" Zhalia whispers

"Zha~lia" Lok call out.

"Coming" Zhalia said following his voice.

"Look at this!"

"Archaeology tools?" Zhalia states when she saw Lok holding onto tools.

"Seem like these skeleton aren't really the solider we think they are" Lok said and soon place them back where he found them till he notice a box with a lock.

"Hey this lock…" Lok said

"Doesn't seem old or rusty" Zhalia pointed out as well.

"You think?" Lok asked

"One way to find out" Zhalia said taking out her kit only for Lok to stop her with amulet in his hand.

"Why not we try out our new little friend here?"

"The one that try to kill us?"

"Oh come on Zhalia don't hurt the poor guy feeling…" Lok said only to get ignore in which he respond to that with a slight chuckle "…come on out Springer!" as he held the amulet a blue light came out from it taking a form of a small grey fox with two tail.

"Aww…ain't he cute Zhalia?" Lok teases while playing with his tails till Springer started his duties.

"It a fox Lok, of course it need to be cute to deceive the like of you. I mean do you really expect it to open this?" Zhalia pointed out as Springer seem to be having trouble opening the box and Lok just snorts.

"You think too much Zhalia, come on Springer do your magic!" Lok told his furry friend who was encourages by his words finally found a situation into opening the box.

"Well let see what in the box" Zhalia said just as Springer return back to his amulet.

"Books?!" Lok said with a slight disappointment hoping to find like treasure or a special artefact.

"Guess your right Lok on them not being the normal Solider we thought they were" Zhalia said as she begins digging through the box.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? It was lock for a reason" Zhalia pointed out.

"Yeah but…" Lok started till Zhalia show him the lock that was unlock.

"See this lock here…doesn't it at least bother you?"

"Why? Should it?"

"Really? Didn't we mention it doesn't seem old or rusty?" Zhalia said

"Yeah well…wait…" Lok said understanding the message she was telling him. "Someone must have been down here…recently and he or she didn't want anyone to find what inside here so they must have put the lock there!" he continues as he begins to put the pieces together.

"Finally, now would you help me to start looking?"

"But what are we looking for?" Lok asked

"Something that still intact"

"What that suppose…" Lok claims only to stop when he grab one of the book that immediately turns into ashes. "…oh…was that supposed to happen?"

"Well nothing can last forever…well seem like this one seem in good shape" Zhalia said taking out the scroll and opening it.

"Why do I get the feeling I seen that before?" Lok said.

"You have?"

"Yeah…but…I can't put my finger into…AH!" Lok yells as he begins to dig through his bag to pull out his father's journal.

"Wait, wait, wait it can't be that your…" Zhalia spoke only to stop when Lok reveals the page with the exact same drawing.

"He was here…my dad!" Lok said rejoicing.

"You have got to be kidding…it identical…" Zhalia said comparing the drawing.

"He was here! He must have been the one to put that lock on this box!" Lok exclaims.

"Don't get your hope up Lok! We don't even know if he really put the lock on this box!"

"Isn't the drawing enough evidence? "

"Look even if he did put the lock on this box, we don't know when he locked it! It could been months even years!"

"Still it does tell me that my dad is alive!" Lok proclaims and she knew better than to fight back especially since she knew the only reason he was still doing this Seeker business, was to find his father.

"Ah there is no arguing to you is there?" she said smiling just as they heard footsteps.

"There is light coming in this hallway!"

"Look like celebration is over" she claims as she toss the scroll back into the box where Lok lock it up and they started running off to the other room.

* * *

><p>Dante and Sophie were staring out of their hiding place as they notices tons of Organization suits were surveying the area.<p>

"What now?" Sophie asked.

"Give me a minute…" he said pausing of think about their possibility till he looks down at his hand and began to smiles.

"Dante?"

"I have an idea" he said.

"You do…wait what are you doing?" Sophie asked.

"As soon as I get their attention you got to run and meet up at the meeting point" he said as he dash out to make his presence notices.

"Hey! Over here!" Dante yelled.

"It one of those kids!" An Organization suit yelled pointing at Dante.

"Is it so hard to remember my name?" Dante asked as he dodges a Raypulse aim at him.

"Hold still wills you?!"

"Who wants to? Oh tell your boss Dante Vale has the ring!"

"What make you think we will believe you brat?" one of them questions only for Dante to laugh at him.

"Your choice, I wonder what your boss would say if he found out you let me slips pass your finger" Dante said as he started running.

"AFTER HIM!" the leader of that group yelled as they started their chase and when the path was clear Sophie reveals herself from her hideout.

"And you wanted to stick together…sighs…be careful Dante" she said running toward their meeting point.

* * *

><p>Catacombs, Paris-France<p>

"LOK YOU IDIOT!"

"I said I was sorry!" Lok proclaims as they were defending themselves against a bunch of suits.

"I can't believe I went along with the plan…" Zhalia groans as she jab and toss aside one of the suit.

"Hey come on at least we manages to take down some suits!" Lok said smiling.

"Yeah but in doing that we reveal our location…" Zhalia said while rubbing her forehead from the migraine she got from Lok's big idea that might be their downfall now.

{

"**What are you doing?" Zhalia questions when Lok was pulling a skeleton toward him.**

"**What does it look I'm doing?" Lok asked as he ties the rope onto the skeleton. **

"**Dress up" she pointed out as Lok was pulling a cloak onto the skeleton. **

"**Hey!" he said feeling a little insulted. **

"**No seriously what are you doing? You do know we have a plan to follow" **

"**Since when were you into following order?" he asked and Zhalia groans at him redirecting her answer from before. **

"**Fine but minds telling me what are you trying to do?" **

"**Like I said what does it look like I'm doing?" Lok asked as Zhalia continues to watch Lok do his works till she figures out. **

"**I still think we are wasting time doing this…when we could be at the meeting point waiting for Mr. Knight and Ms Princess" she grumbles just as Lok laughs at her. "What?" she asked glaring at him. **

"**Mr. Knight? Ms. Princess? Really Zha?" he asked and Zhalia just continues to glare at him. **

"**Just finish this up Lambert" **

"**Whoa, whoa no need to get so defensive now Zha" **

"**Lok" **

"**Got it" **

}

"Get down!' Zhalia said grabbing hold of Lok as they crash onto the ground hard but she managed to pulls them behind a rock.

"Anytime now Zhalia" Lok said as always Zhalia had a solution out from his problem.

"Hush!" she said as she covers his mouth then pause when something shinning was glaring at her eyes. The Ring of Arc…

"Lok"

"Yeah?"

"Run as soon as you get the chance"

"What are you talking about…Zhalia!" Lok said and try to grab hold of Zhalia but fail to do so as she had gotten up and revealing herself to be defenceless against the suits.

"Hold your fire boys!" she yelled up holding up her hand in defeat.

"Giving up already?"

"You wish, but do you really want to harm me? After all I got what your looking for right?" Zhalia said show off her hand now that held the ring.

"That the ring!"

"Wait what?!" Lok said in surprise.

"That right boys, if you want this rings why not you take it from my hand…that if you can" she told him with a smirks and immediately ran from them.

"Come on don't let her escape!" one of the suits yelled and immediately a few ran ahead but one of the operative stop to look at the hiding spot.

"What about…"

"Forget the boy! She has the ring! There is no way that boy has it!" The leader of the group said knowing what he was referring too. They could not object to their leader orders and continues on their chase.

When Lok couldn't hear their footstep anymore, he had gotten up from his new hiding spot and glance at the exit they had taken.

"But I still have the ring…" Lok asked when he digs into his bag to reveals the Ring of Arc. He scratch his head for a moment trying to think why did Zhalia had replica of the Ring.

* * *

><p>"So your telling me that they had spilt up and at two of them had the Ring of Arc?" Defoe questions or rather yelled at them at the end.<p>

"Yes sir and it seem like the oldest of the group had them" one of the suit spoke up.

"So the younger one are useless then?" he asked

"Yes sir we didn't see any ring on them and the boy name Dante Vale said that he had the ring"

"He said it didn't he? Did you see it?!" Defoe yelled.

"A…no sir we…"

"You fool! He could been luring you away from the real person who had the ring!" he yelled.

"Sir the girl had the ring!"

"Which one?!" Defoe yells growing impatient of this game that the kids made him play just to get the Ring of Arc.

"The blue hair girl!"

"That must be it! She must have the ring!" Defoe said in triumph but pause for a moment. "No wait…second thought that Vale brat is too cocky to let anyone have the ring!"

"What should we do sir?" one of the operative questions and Defoe growls as he know how mischievous they could be and how they had play him to be a fool a few times.

"Argh! I shall not be play by a fool by a bunch of brats! I want those two brought to me! Once you capture every single one of them! Send words to Grier!" he orders as the thought in his mind was that he could not risk it. He could not be outsmarted by them the third time and right now he had the advantage so he better make use of it.

* * *

><p>Sophie had no idea how one minute she was walking toward the meeting point and next she was hanging for her life from falling in a barren pit.<p>

"If only I hadn't use Boltfare…I could use Hyperstride to get out of here…" she said and notices her grip was losing.

"Dante…where are you…Dante" Sophie spoke softly as she stares down at the pit.

{

**10 years ago…**

**Playground, Paris-France **

**A young girl name Sophie who was push onto the ground had started to cry but soon found herself staring at the two boys in front of her glaring at each other. One had brown-reddish hair and the other blond hair. **

"**You got lucky witch, come on guys" the blond hair said swinging his toy bat onto his shoulder as he left both of them alone. **

"**You shouldn't…be with me I only…" Sophie said but was stop when the brown-reddish hair boy pats her head. **

"**I told you before I don't care what they say…I'll be here when you need me so stop crying already" the brown-reddish hair boy said who soon turns out to be Dante said smiling but Sophie could not stop her tears from falling. As it appears that boy did swing his toy bat and Dante took the hit for her because of that, he was bleeding from his head.**

}

"Maybe…I should really just…" Sophie whispers as she was letting loose her grips.

"Sophie?!"

"Lok?" Sophie said in surprises.

"What are you…"

"How did you find me?" she interrupted not expecting to be found in the first place.

"Well there was a bolt of light coming from here and…what am I saying?! We got to get you out of there!" Lok exclaims.

"I can't use my power!" she told him.

"Great I just had to use all of my rope for those traps wait…" Lok said digging into his pouch only to find no rope and he slaps himself for having to waste the precious rope.

"Lok, I don't think…I can…" Sophie said but before she could finish her sentence the piece of the ledge she was holding onto broke.

"Kipperin save her!" Lok yelled once he got hold of his amulet and a burst of green light came out of the amulet that quickly take shape of it Titan self. Kipperin immediately flew down and grabs hold of Sophie like it always did with Lok and flew them up to where Lok was.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Lok questions but Sophie was silent. "Good job Kipperin" he calls back his Titan and got up on his feet. "Look I don't know what you deal is…but I wouldn't want to end my life falling into that"

"Lok I…" Sophie said but pause when she heard Lok chuckles for a moment before scratching his head.

"Man…what am I doing?" he asked as he place his hand both at the hips and look away from Sophie who was clearly confused.

"What?"

"You don't have to explains yourself to me…but when your ready I will be waiting" Lok said smiling and Sophie soon found herself smiling as well.

"Thank you Lok"

"Wait did you just…" Lok ask and turns around to look at her to see that she was smiling this time around.

"Don't get too full of yourself Lambert" Sophie grins as she playfully jab him in the arm and Lok just pretend it hurt by rubbing his arm. Yet he was glad that she was smiling this time, somehow that look did not suit her.

"Lok is fine"

_Who to say, that they aren't as well?_

Sophie smiles as she recalled one of the talks she had with Dante…perhaps…they could be one of the few.

"Then it only fair if you call me Sophie then"

"Deal!"

"Though I have to say I'm surprise Zhalia isn't around with you" Sophie said and Lok just chuckles in response.

"Oh you be surprise" Lok said pretending to look away as if he was not guilty.

"Wait…ha! In your face Dante!" Sophie said in rejoice while Lok just blinks in confusion.

"Huh?" Lok asked

"Yeah…sorry about that Lok but I did tell him there is no way that she would listen to him" Sophie said and then Lok blinks.

_Do you honestly think I would listen to him or that he would listen to himself?_

"Oh so THAT what she meant!" he recalls back.

"Seriously?" Sophie said in surprises but she was not sure which she should be more surprise that how much she was on the dots that Zhalia and Dante were so much alike or that Lok only realize what his childhood/best friends meant.

* * *

><p>Dante started to catch his breath as he been playing cat and mouse with the bunch of suits chasing after him.<p>

"Well…seem like they ran out of juice" Dante said getting up making his way to the meeting point.

"Dante Vale"

Dante pause and turns to see Grier alone that made him surprise but yet he found himself smirking with delight.

"Wow, I'm honour that you remember my name unlike your crappy boss of your" he said insulting a bit.

"Enough of your cheap talks, I don't want to fight children like you so hand over the ring" Grier said and Dante just snorted.

"Sorry but I don't do well listening to an adult" Dante said taking a defensive position.

"If you insist doing this the hard way, you leave me no choice Breaker!" Grier yelled out with his amulet in his hand and out a blue light took form of a bear like creature.

"You sure know how not to hold back…Come on out Freelancer!" Dante commanded and out from the amulet appear the loyal Knight ready to fight and defend with his shield and javelin.

As Breaker charge toward Freelancer, Grier follows his Titan lead and gave Dante no chance to defend himself against his attack. Luckily for Dante, who was use to sneak attack managed to dodge his punch and attack him with a kick to his face.

"Maybe you shouldn't underestimate me like your boss" Dante taunted and Grier just wipe away the dirt on his face.

"I don't but your just a kid who know better than to get yourself involved with something beyond your control" Grier warns him but Dante ignore him by continuing his attack on Grier.

"Raypulse!"

"Amourband!"

"Like I said before I have no intention of fighting children so if you know what best for you Dante Vale, you and your friends should just leave while you still can because I'm afraid my supervisor wouldn't be so understanding" Grier warns him just as Dante growls and started releasing out any form of attack he knows.

"I'm sick of you people, I'm sick of you thinking that just because we are kids we don't know anything!" Dante yelled in frustration not realizing he left himself open to his opponent. Grier took advantage of it and immediately grabs hold of Dante pinning him down on the ground.

"You have to work on the anger of your…it might become your downfall" Grier told him while Dante seem to be struggling to free himself, his Freelancer soon became a little distracted with his Seeker in trouble tried to break away from battle from Breaker only to end up defeat and was force back into his amulet.

"Just an advise while it might be true that Metalgolem could be a disadvantage to my Titan Breaker but given the lack of space I understand why you choose to bring out Freelancer instead however…" Grier said as he glance at the amulet that fallen out of Dante's pocket. "…it lacks the power and skill needed to defeat Breaker unlike your Cailban here but the question is why you didn't choose to summon him?" he continues to questions yet Dante choose not to answers.

"Mmm…I see…" Grier said holding onto his Cailban's amulet but soon place it back into Dante's pocket. "I can see it feisty as his Seeker but…you lack the control that why you didn't choose to summon it"

"What the hell do you know about me?" Dante yelled once Grier free him from his grips and he back away.

"Enough to know you don't belong in this world, you barely know anything about this world yet you and your friends choose to walk forward not knowing what your getting yourself into"

"What we do is none of your business!" Dante argues again and Grier snorted.

"Yes it isn't any of my business but if we ever meet again Dante, you should know that if you want to defeat me you have to learn to control your Meso-Titan Cailban"

"Meso-Titan?"

"I was right you don't know anything…there are different types of Titans and sometimes that Type might help you out without you realizing it"

"Hold on why are you telling me this?" Dante question and Grier just smiles.

"You're my enemy but you're a newbie as well I have no interest in beating someone weaker than me…so till next time Dante Vale" Grier said as he call back his Titan and walk away from Dante.

"Damn…it…damn it…" Dante curse as he slams his fist onto the wall out of frustration, he hated losing and especially it was an adult who put him into his place.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Zhalia said happy to see an exit after having to run around the Catacombs. Suddenly a flash of orange light shot onto the stairs she was running down that cause her to trip down onto the ground.<p>

"We got you now kid!"

Zhalia just growls as she got up slowly, she look around her surrounding to see that she was surrounded by three suits.

"Give up kid you can't win against this many!" one of them yelled at her but she ignores him and continues to survey the area.

"Perhaps…perhaps not though I been meaning to try out these skills and seem like I gotten myself some volunteer" Zhalia chuckles that seem to taunted her opponents.

"Raypulse!"

"Shadowspeed!" Zhalia yelled and managed to evade their attack and in attempt of escaping, she accidentally knocked out one of the suit. "Ok…didn't see that coming" she said as gotten back her balance and turns around.

"Attack her Red-" lady suit call but Zhalia knock her out before she could summon out her Titan to help her out.

"That was close…" she said just as she was shot with a Raypulse by the remaining suit.

"You don't know who you're messing with girl"

"Now you have my attention…and the name is Zhalia Moon not girl!" Zhalia growls as gotten up from the ground taking a defensive position.

"Your move" he taunted.

"Gladly! Augorfrost!"

"Touchram!"

Both spell clash together and in doing so cancelling out each other and producing smoke. The suit took advantage of the smoke and sneak up to Zhalia who was completely caught off guard by him and took a hit to face.

"Look I don't like hitting little girl so why don't you hand over the ring and I will let you go" he told her.

"Would you really do that?" she questions.

"You shouldn't really be asking questions kid"

"I know but even if I did give up the Ring there is no way you would let me go would you?"

"Just hand over the ring!"

"Thought so…Mindsight" Zhalia said focusing onto the suit and shot a blue aura toward him. At first he was on guard by her attack but soon dismiss it and when straight for another punch toward her face but she dodge it with ease.

"Hold still!" he said in frustration but somehow Zhalia found herself dodging very move of his that made her grins.

"This is amazing…" she said with delight but her mind was still focus on the fight and thought she should put himself out of his misery. So she returns the favour by kicking him in the face that causes his shades to fall off his face onto the ground.

"Those…power how…"

"Nighty, night Darksleep" Zhalia said waving a purple aura around him and he fallen down onto the ground as Zhalia gotten up staring at her hand.

"It can't be a coincidence cans it?" she questions herself but before she could think any further another flash of green light shoot pass her.

"Ashamed…you were so close weren't you little girl?" Defoe said snickering

"The name is Zhalia Moon" Zhalia told him off as she got ready to defend herself.

"Look I don't want to make it any harder for you so why not be a good little girl and hand over the Ring?" he demanded again.

"You want it? Come and get it that if…you're brave enough to" Zhalia mocked.

"Let her have it!"

"Jokoul!"

"Redcap!"

"Mindrone!"

"Look like this going to take a while…" Zhalia said sweating a little.

* * *

><p>Lok and Sophie were still making their way toward the meeting point yet somehow they found themselves to be pretty lucky for not running into any suits.<p>

"What are the odds of not seeing one in sight?" Lok asked

"Too…odd…" Sophie said

"You think Dante and Zhalia are holding off the suits while we escape?"

"Well it does sound like they would do right?" Sophie asked Lok who was familiar with Zhalia as she was to Dante.

"Yeah well…sh!" Lok said as he hide footstep coming toward them.

From their hiding spot they could see a bunch of suit getting together as if there was news yet to be told. Since they were underground, their form of communication which was their Bluetooth could not be uses.

"I just got word from Defoe that we are order to capture everyone alive!"

"Wait everyone? Shouldn't we be on a look out for blue hair girl and brown hair boy? They are the only one seen with the ring!"

"That might be true but Defoe doesn't want to take any risk especially with those two!"

"So…what should we do?"

"Argh…just capture every one of them but those two are top priority!"

They quickly clear out of the area as Lok and Sophie look at each other in distress.

"What now?"

"I say the faster we find them the faster we all can get out of here"

"But you heard them they want to capture us all! It doesn't matter who has the Ring!"

"That true but…if we can get to Zhalia and Dante we can use this as a bargaining chip right?" Lok explains while holding up the Ring of Arc.

"Fine…but you better know what you're doing" Sophie said as they race off to find the other two.

* * *

><p>Zhalia was having trouble and by trouble meaning trying to shake off the Organization Suits who were attacking her on Defoe orders.<p>

"Fight for your lady Kilthane!" Zhalia commands as out from the amulet appears her black knight with his shield and sword ready to defend his lady. As it charge toward the two Redcap to take them out while Zhalia

"And here I thought you might be someone to be afraid of but…guess I thought too highly of you Defoe. To think you need so many bunch of suit just to take down a little girl" Zhalia taunted hoping to catch him off guard.

"Touchram!" he yelled and soon the other suit follows but lucky for Zhalia, Kilthane had blocks the attack with his shield, though Zhalia was not out of trouble just yet as she found herself surrounded by Mindrone.

"Well…if that work maybe…you can too…" Zhalia spoke holding onto an amulet that soon begun to glow red and she felt a strange surge following through her. "Impale them Strix!" she raise up the amulet and red aura appear out taking form of a mosquito yet what surprise Zhalia was that not one not two but three Strix appears out from the amulet. Each Strix had aim it attack on one Mindrone each defeating them in the process while the third had flew it way toward Defoe.

"Assist me!" he yelled in fear and soon a Jokoul took his place and was defeat in process.

"Now I see why Dante like to make fun of him…" Zhalia asked

"That I like to what?"

"Huh?" Zhalia said just as she saw a bird flying through and attacking one of the Redcap that was giving Kilthane hard time.

"Nice to see you too Zhalia" Dante said winking.

"I didn't need your help" Zhalia said

"I know, I know but you don't mind if I join in on the fun right?" Dante asked.

"Haha you're a fool I have both of you right where I want you to be!" Defoe claims and Dante chuckles.

"You sure about that Defoe…because I'm afraid you just got played" Dante proclaims

"What are you talking about?" Defoe demanded as Soulwing returns back onto Dante's shoulder.

"Well you see…"

"Dante!"

"Zhalia!"

Both of them froze not expecting to hear the voice of their best friends especially when they tried their best to keep them out of harm.

"Didn't I tell you to run?!" Dante and Zhalia scolded Sophie and Lok who seem unaffected.

"And leave you behind no way!" Lok yelled back.

"I'm not leaving you behind either!" Sophie firmly said and the older one just groans.

"Excellent! The whole gang is all here! Now I just have to beat you all and find who really have the Ring of Arc!" Defoe said with delight.

"You really want this that badly?" Lok said showing off the ring.

"Lok what are you doing?!" Zhalia said in shock.

"Relax I know what I'm doing" Lok claims. "If I give you this will you let us go?" he asked

"What? Are you crazy Lambert? After…" Dante yell but got stop by Sophie.

"Mmm…tempting…as it sound why should I trust you?" Defoe asked

"That true but do you really want to leave here empty handed?" he asked.

"Fine, hand over the ring boy!" He demanded

"It Lok Lambert" he said throwing the ring at him. As Defoe rush to grab hold of it and started laughing.

"You're fool, I got what I want and what make you think I'm letting you go after what you did to me?!"

"I thought so…Freelancer!"

"Sabriel!"

Both of their trusties Titan appear out of hiding and soon taken down two of the suit that was standing beside Defoe.

"I won't let you have this ring…"

"Who said that was the real one?" Lok grins and it caught them by surprise.

"What?!"

"Lambert what are you talking about?" Dante demanded an answer.

"Well considering how Defoe was always focus on the four of us it never accrue to him that we had a fifth player" Sophie answers for Lok.

"Fifth player?" Zhalia said in confusion as well.

"Who else but the one who disarm the curse?" Lok hinted and it stuns both Dante and Zhalia who soon sighs in defeat.

"Damn it! If I can't have the ring then I will have you!" Defoe growls

"I think you need your eyesight check Defoe, your clearly outnumber while my original plan didn't go as what I plan…but my other intention did…" Dante told him.

"What do you mean?"

"While your forces are spread around the Catacombes, mine are right here" Dante said smirking just as Defoe's facial expression change into horror realizing he just fell for one of their trick again. Outsmarted by a bunch of kids again…

"So if you know what good for you Defoe, you better stay out of our way" Dante said smiling as the four of them immediately ran toward the exit leaving a defeat and furious Defoe alone and helpless.

"DAMN YOU! NEXT TIME I WILL GET YOU KIDS!"

* * *

><p>Streets-Paris, France<p>

"While it explains why Cherit didn't follow one of us as usually…it doesn't explain why you decide to let him have the Ring" Dante said to Lok.

"While it oblivious usually the better fighter would have possession to an item but you know that that why you decide to give it to me or Sophie" Lok said

"Wait how did you…"

"You know we can still hear you two while you were planning" Sophie said to both of them as the plan that came up by Dante and Zhalia who added a bit of her idea was that either Lok or Sophie would escape with the ring while they hold the Organization back.

"Fine but why did you decide to give it to Cherit?" Zhalia questions both of them.

"Well for the starter the guy is pretty good at convincing us that he was only one who could disarm the curse for a while in case it broke" Lok said

"Lok"

"And even if he is a Titan, they never did take him seriously right? Especially who would give something so important to a Titan to protect it when the odd of him being defeat he would go straight back to his amulet right?" Lok explains and two of them Dante and Zhalia were beginning to understand their logic.

"Now does it make sense?" Sophie asked

"Yeah seeing how he doesn't have Amulet" Zhalia said

"So where is Cherit?" Dante asked

"Oh I ask him to go back to the Hotel we decide to check in for the night just in case something goes wrong" Lok said

* * *

><p>Hotel-Paris, France<p>

It had taken them a while but they manage to reach back to their hotel even if they were tired and exhausted from their adventure.

"I'm beat! I can't wait to jump into bed!" Lok rejoices.

"Well it a good thing we decide to move hotel otherwise I don't think you can make it back" Zhalia stated.

"Still I can't believe you still have so much energy in you" Sophie said

"We can celebrate after we find Cherit" Dante said

"Relax he will be fine I'm sure he relaxing on my bed and enjoying TV…" Lok claims but pause when he saw something white on the ground and their room door open…

"What…" Zhalia spoke but Lok rush toward the entrance and bend down to see it was Cherit cover in injury

"Cherit? Hey Cherit are you…Cherit!" Lok yells while picking up the little Titan.

"Who could have…" Sophie said and pauses when she saw their room was in a mess.

"They were looking for something" Zhalia said

"Or not…"Dante said looking around the place.

"Hey buddy speaks up!" Lok plead and soon Cherit groans as he got up rubbing his head.

"You alright Cherit?" Sophie asked.

"What happen?" Lok asked.

"Ambush…the RING!" Cherit said and started touching his neck only to find the chain with the Ring of Arc was gone.

"Did you see who was?"

"No…I didn't I'm sorry" he said

"Whoever did this was in a hurry" Zhalia claims with their things all in a mess.

"Though it as if they were leaving a message" Dante said to them as he bends down to look at the ground clearer.

"But…they did say…something before I pass out…" Cherit said as they enter into Dante and Sophie room while closing the door behind them.

"Well?"

"Just that…it a warning…" Cherit said

"What warning?" Sophie said just as Dante enter into the bathroom.

"I think I found it"

"Found what?" Zhalia asked

"Take a look" Dante said revealing on the mirror 'DON'T GET INVOVLED ANY FURTHER THAN YOUR ALREADY ARE'

"Organization?" Lok asked

"I don't think so…" Dante said

"Could it be…you know the other group the Foundation?" Zhalia asked

"Possible…afterall we haven't gone up against them" Dante said

"But didn't Cherit say they use Titans for good?" Sophie said

"But like I said before who to say they are not like the Organization?" Zhalia reminded them.

"What now? They know where we are staying" Lok said to them.

"Find and pack whatever you can find don't leave anything personal behind" Dante said to them.

"So we are leaving now?" Sophie asked in surprise.

"They know where we are staying and possibility who we are now…we better get on the move if we want to avoid any trouble for now"

"Aw man…and I was looking forward to the bed!" Lok cried out as Zhalia and him got up to go back to their rooms.

"I'm sorry…I let you…down" Cherit said upset.

"Hey it not your fault now Cherit, we win and lose some" Sophie said just as Dante bit his lips looking away as he remember being defeat by Grier and if Grier was not that merciful he would have been dead or worst a prisoner to the Organization.

"Yeah we are not perfect as these two over here" Lok joked pointing to Dante and Zhalia who was taken by surprise a bit.

"But…"

"What done is done Cherit, you pull your own weight and no one would have suspect that someone was tailing you so it still a job well done" Dante said as Cherit nods. "Now don't we have to get packing?"

"Don't need to remind me…" Lok said

"Come on Lok we don't have all night" Zhalia said dragging him to their room.

Cherit smiles as he watch the teenager dig through the mess to find their stuffs but soon turns around to stare outside the window at the full moon.

"If only that…true…"

{

**Cathedral of Notre Dame-Paris, France**

"**I shouldn't be doing this…" Cherit said handing over the ring to a figure who place it inside a treasure chest. **

"**You and I both know they don't have this type of equipment to seal away this Curse Ring Cherit and they are just kids who are in over their head getting involved in this world" **

"**While that is true, they are pretty good at it! I seen them in action even without any guide maybe we should…" **

"**Cherit! We are not having this discussing here so do your job" **

}

"Are you kidding me?! We were barely even in here!" Sophie yelled in frustration as her stuffs were scatter almost everywhere from top to bottom of the whole room.

"Oh this is going to take all night…" Dante sighs.

"I can help!" Cherit said

"That would be great Cherit" Sophie rejoice as Cherit started to help them out in retrieving their stuffs in the room. As much he wish it could last…he knew one day…his time would be up and so would their time spend in this world. After all they do not belong in the world of Seeker and Titans right?

* * *

><p>Sorry for taking a long time to update again, though I hope you guys enjoy this =) Hopefully I would have the next one up soon…though there are something I might have issue with especially Montehue still figuring out what role I want him to play X)<p> 


End file.
